The perfect crime
by Magical Scarlett
Summary: (antes bad romance) All Human "Lo mejor es que dejemos de vernos" "¿No lo entiendes? Estoy loco por ti."- confesé "No soy una buena persona, Edward." "Bella, por favor, eres la mujer perfecta para mí" "No soy la persona quién crees que soy. Ya no me busques." - antes de que le pudiera pedir una explicación colgó el teléfono y sentí como un nudo en la garganta comenzaba a formarse.
1. Bad reputation

**Los personajes **le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con los personajes, por favor no demandas. Pew pew

**Prefacio.**

Traté de contener mis lágrimas, mi hermana había sido secuestrada… mi pequeña Alice, todo esto era mi culpa, primero fue Rosalie y ahora ella…

Grité a todo pulmón y comencé a arrojar todas las herramientas por todo el garaje. Y en eso sonó mi celular…

**Bad reputation.**

Me puse unos leggins negros pegadísimos, una blusa de encaje negra que se transparentaba y se podía ver el sostén color azul turquesa, sonreí para mis adentros y me puse un chaleco que más bien parecía un corsé y lo apreté con fuerza para que mi busto se viera más pronunciado, tomé mis botas favoritas eran negras y con un tacón de aguja, para finalizar me puse un labial color rojo carmín y puse algo de rímel u delineador en mis ojos.

-Vámonos.- entró Rosalie a mi cuarto, traía el mismo atuendo que yo, tenía un sostén rojo sólo que ella no llevaba el corsé ya que no lo necesitaba.

Malditos genes. A veces solía pensar que ella no era mi hermana, ella era diferente; era rubia, ojos azules, tenía un cuerpo colosal tenía todo. En cambio yo era lo contrario.

-¿Segura que eres mi hermana?-reí y ella me apretó más el corsé.

-Listo, ahora parece que si eres mi hermana.- me sonrió mientras observaba mis leggins- ¡Vaya esos te hacen ver más nalgona! –rio fuertísimo y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Calla, vamos a domar a un nuevo semental salvaje.- le guiñe el ojo mientras salíamos del apartamento.

La gente nos volteaba a mirar, sobre todo los hombres, los bastardos nos miraban con lujuría y las mujeres nos miraban con desprecio; Rosalie me decía que las ignorara pero era inevitable, no éramos lo que pensaban sólo era una fachada.

Habíamos caminado por varios minutos y nos paramos en una esquina, esperando…

Los minutos se me hicieron eternos.

-¿Estas segura que si va a llegar?-dije nerviosa.

-Me dijo Jasper que el auto llegaría en no menos de 2 minutos.

-Seguramente te esta mintiendo.

-No, él sabe lo mucho que necesitamos el dinero.

Nuestra pequeña "charla" terminó cuando vimos aquel llameante Ferrari rojo estacionarse.

Un hombre moreno bajó del auto, guardó las lleves en su chaqueta y se largo al club que estaba en frente de donde se había estacionado.

-Él no es Jasper.- miré a Rosalie con ojos de pistola.

-Pensé que…

-Tranquila, el maldito te engañó; no queda de otra. Tendremos que hacerlo nosotras.

-¿Estas segura, Bells?

-Por favor, ya no le vuelvas a pedir otro favor a Jasper necesitamos el dinero para pagar la escuela de Alice. Y no estoy de humor para jueguitos.- me encogí de hombros.

-Podríamos darle una segunda oportunidad.- Amaba a Rosalie pero a veces tenía que ser dura con los demás, tenía corazón de pollo.

- ¿Lista?- cambié el tema de conversación y asintió decidida y saqué el cronómetro.

-treinta segundos.

-Espera…-mordió su labio y miró alrededor para asegurarse que no había nadie.

-treinta, veintinueve…-dije.

-Deja de presionarme- dijo nerviosa y reí mientras apretaba el botón del cronómetro.

Sacó el aparato que nos había hecho nuestro padre, era un dispositivo de clonación sabía perfectamente como funcionaba ayudé a mi padre a confeccionarlo, ese pequeño dispositivo engañaba al receptor y transmitía un billón de códigos posibles para abrir y encender los autos más modernos sin la necesidad de cables o llaves…

Eso hacíamos… robar autos.

**Chicas hola **** ¿Qué les pareció? Es algo corto pero e.e les prometo que los demás no lo serán, espero haberlas dejado con la duda. :3 me encanta hacer eso, como siempre gracias por leer mis alocadas historias y espero que esta les guste. **

**Es algo completamente diferente a lo que suele escribir como se darán cuenta. La idea la saqué de un capitulo de CSI. Sólo la idea de robar autos xd lo demás ya salió de mi linda cabecita. Díganme que les pareció. ¿Sigo con ella o la dejo? :s **

**Nos estamos leyendo. Mischief Managed.**


	2. Rebel queen

_**Los personajes**__**le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con los personajes, por favor no me demandes. Pew pew**_

**I'm a rebel queen**

Era el séptimo Ferrari que robábamos en esta semana e íbamos por más. Nos pagaban bien en el mercado negro por las partes. Todos encargaban, más y más en especial un mecánico que nos caía bien, suponía que era nuestro amigo, nosotras no nos dábamos el lujo de tener amigos. Su nombre era Jacob, pero nos gustaba llamarlo Jake, él no sabía que robábamos carros, él pensaba que teníamos contactos que nos traían partes del extranjero. Mentir no hacía daño. Queríamos continuar a salvo y encubrir nuestra familia.

-Tienes que romper el récord, Rose.-sonreí mientras presionaba el botón del cronómetro.

Rose ponía el dispositivo que utilizábamos para robar cerca del Ferrari y esperaba a que se pusiera el código…

-veinte, veintiuno…

Click. Se escuchó como se abría la puerta, sonreí de oreja a oreja, no lo iba a romper… El motor se encendió.

-Veinticinco segundos- agité el cronómetro mientras entraba al hermoso Ferrari amarillo.- nuevo récord pequeña hermanita.

-¿Pequeña? Sólo te recuerdo que yo soy la mayor- repuso mientras presionaba el acelerador.

Hasta ahora no habíamos llamado la atención, sólo robábamos un tipo de autos en un tiempo determinado, siempre robábamos autos extranjeros, mini cooper, italianos… ahora sólo Ferrari. Si por mí fuera robaría Ferrari por el resto de mi vida, las partes se pagaban bien, no sólo las partes… había ocasiones en las que llegábamos a re-vender el auto completo con un VIN(1) diferente. Nos llegaban a pagar hasta 250.000 dólares, nada mal uh.

Solíamos vivir en Seattle pero ahí no había mucho de que robar, esa fue una de las muchas razones que nos mudamos a Nueva York, la segunda fue porque la escuela de diseño de modas que quería mi hermanita Alice estaba ahí.

Robar autos no era solo un pasatiempo, lo llevábamos en la sangre, primero mi padre y después nosotras, era el negocio familiar pero Alice no quiso unirse, después de la muerte de mamá juró que nunca se metería en esos asuntos.

Suspiré…

_-Yo quiero ser como papá cuando sea grande- me senté en el regazo de mi madre y ella frunció el ceño._

_-No, sabes lo que dices sólo tienes 8 años, Bella yo no quiero que sigas sus pasos. Te puede traer muchos problemas._

_-No entiendes, mi papi lo hace para que estemos bien, para que no nos falte nada._

_-Mi niña…-mi madre tomó mi cara y observé como una lágrima._

_-Mami, no llores._

_-Anda, ve con Rose.- limpió rápidamente su lágrima y subió al cuarto de la pequeña Alice._

_7 años después._

_Rose y yo habíamos cometido nuestro primer robo, me sentía rebelde. Rose era mayor que yo por dos años, por lo tanto ella era la que conduciría hasta que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad. _

_Cuando llegamos a casa, me sentía diferente… el ambiente se sentía demasiado extraño, entré a la casa con Rose._

_-Mami, ya llegamos… Adivina que hicimos- dije orgullosa._

_Tiré las llaves al ver aquella perturbadora escena, vi a mi madre tirada y un gran charco de sangre, lo único que recuerdo es haberme desmayado._

_2 horas antes._

Alice POV.

_-Mamiiiiiiiiiiii- entré prácticamente corriendo- mira mejoré tu sombrero con las flores del jardín._

_Reneé salió de la cocina con una sonrisa débil._

_-Mi vida, esta precioso. Gracias_

_-Seré una gran diseñadora de modas algún día- dije feliz y saltando de un lado a otro._

_-Alice, deja de saltar, te vas a tropezar._

_-Yo no soy como Bella.-le saqué la lengua._

_-No me saques la lengua, no eres una niña de 5 años tienes 12._

_-Estaba bromeando, mami ponte el sobrero que arreglé.- Entre a la cocina y vi un montón de medicinas regadas por la mesita. Cambié mi expresión.- ¿Te sientes bien?_

_Mi madre negó con la cabeza._

_-¿Qué sucede mami?_

_-Ya es demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde.-no paraba de susurrar._

_-Mami ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Prométeme que nunca harás lo que tu padre o Rosalie hacen_

_-Mamá ya te dije que no esto interesada en el negocio familiar._

_-Lo sé pero sólo quería estar segura._

_-Mejor dile eso a Bella, antes de que sea tarde._

_-Bella…-susurró._

_-Mamá ¿te sientes bien?_

_-Me siento débil preciosa, ve a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta que llegue Bella y Rose ¿esta bien? – asentí con lagrimas en mis ojos, odiaba ver a mi mami así._

_-Te amo Alice, nunca lo olvides._

_-Yo también te amo.-subí las escaleras y me subí a mi cuarto, me quedé pegada en la puerta, me senté abrazando mis piernas y comencé a llorar, no sabía lo que pasaba pero sabía que era algo malo, respiré hondo y comencé a rezar después escuché como se estrellaba algo contra el suelo._

Fin del flashback.

Mi madre murió cuando apenas yo tenía 15 años, no recuerdo exactamente de qué, mas bien, nunca me dijeron por qué, Rose no quiso decirme y cada vez que le pregunto sólo evade el tema.

Mi padre estaba en libertad condicional cuando la muerte de mi madre sucedió, desde ahí prometió que nunca volvería a robar un auto y desde entonces lo cumplió pero para nosotras ya era demasiado tarde. Era como una droga. Una vez que lo haces… es imposible detenerse.

Mi padre intentó infinidad de veces detenernos pero cuando le dije que todo esto era por el bien de nuestra familia se veía dolido, de todos los trabajos del mundo elegimos éste.

-Tierra llamando a Bella Swan, ¿Me escuchas?- rió Rosalie con ganas y despeinaba mi cabello.

-Perdón, recuérdame despedir a Jasper. Desde que nos mintió con lo del Ferrari rojo no lo hemos visto.

-Ajá ¿Boba en que pensabas? Estabas muy concentrada en algo.

-Lo siento, tuve in flashback.

-¿Un flashack? Nunca tienes flashbacks.

-¿Qué le sucedio a mamá?- miré a Rose a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

-No te voy a decir, no sé por qué sigues insistiendo.

-Rosalie Swan. Ya tengo 20 casi 21 años y sigo sin saber que le paso a mi madre.

-Eres terca ¿Lo sabes?- dijo mientras estacionaba el carro en nuestro garaje, donde estaban los demás carros, o parte de ellos.

-Terca es mi segundo nombre.- me encogí de hombros.

Rosalie se puso seria y salió del auto.

-Planeas evadir el tema ¿Así nada más? Como siempre.- bufé mientras ponía las herramientas sobre la mesa.

-¿Me podrías puedes subir el auto con el gato de zorra(2) por favor?

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?-busqué el control remoto para cerrar el garaje.

No era sólo un pequeño garaje, era una bodega… ahí guardábamos todas los autos que robábamos o las partes que sobraban.

-Vamos no te pongas así.

-¿Así, cómo?-crucé los brazos.

Rose suspiró.

-¿Sabes qué? Lo mejor es que empiece a hacer esto por mi cuenta.

-No seas ridícula.

-¿Ridícula yo? Cálmate- estaba llegando a mi límite.

-Bella, somos un equipo llevamos haciendo esto por 6 años juntas. Somos hermanas.

-Sin mi no serías nada.

-Es verdad.- admitió la chica de cabellos dorados.

-No te digo lo que le paso a mi mamá para protegerte.

-Llevo días sin dormir pensando que le pasó y tú no haces algo al respecto.

-No estas lista- susurró- Si te digo a ti, Alice también merece saberlo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver a papá?-ahora era yo quien evadía el tema.

-Cobarde.

-Calla.

-Ahora me entiendes. Iremos pero cuando entreguemos las partes de este carro.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo seguiremos robando Ferrari?-pregunté intrigada mientras halaba hacia arriba una palanca para subir el auto con el gato de zorra y le llevaba a Rose una lista de VIN's robados.

-No lo sé… Una semana más, tal vez menos, pásame la lista.- sonreí con pocas ganas mientras se la pasaba.

-¿Sabes qué? Podríamos comenzar a robar… Volvos.- sonreí de forma malévola al igual que Rose.

**VIN: Número de Identificación del Vehículo (Vehicle Identification Number) es un número serial que se usa para identificar el dueño del auto así como el tipo de motor, auto etc..**

**Gato de zorra: Este instrumento se emplea con frecuencia en talleres este instrumento eleva más el auto y existe menos riesgo de que éste se caiga (sucede lo contrario con el gato de tijera); Para subir el carro, con el gato de zorra, es preciso mover una palanca arriba y abajo, de esta manera se consigue la altura deseada.**

**Este capítulo lo escribí en la madeugada e.e Muy pronto saldrán Alice, Jake y los demás personajes; todo a su tiempo chicuelas ** ** nos estamos leyendo. Chau**

**Scarlett**


	3. El último Ferrari

_**El último Ferrari.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con los personajes, por favor no me demandes. Pew pew**_

-Siento la tardanza- repuse mientras estacionaba la camioneta en afuera del taller mecánico de Jacob. Ahora si estaban difíciles las piezas que nos pediste.

-¿Bromeas? Sólo tardaste dos días no es necesario que te disculpes- sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras bajaba del auto y el abría la cajuela de la camioneta.

Con Jake podía ser yo, era prácticamente en la única persona que podía confiar aparte de mi familia aunque me sentía pésimo al mentirle, se supone que los amigos no hacían eso. Pero eran los sacrificios que tenía que hacer.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo grandulón?- entre a su taller y me senté en un sillón desgastado.

-Pues bastante bien, en realidad, demasiado bien. Desde que reportaron varios robos de Ferrari la gente no deja de venir aquí.- abrí los ojos como plato por escasos segundos.

-Ah… si, claro. Me alegro que todo este bien.

-¿Supiste que esos ladrones robaron aproximadamente 16 Ferrari en 8 semanas? Impresionante.

-Bastante. Sigo sin creer que la policía sigue sin atraparlos.

-No creo que tarden mucho en hacerlo.

-Son inteligentes, tienen experiencia. Es obvio que han estado en ese negocio por años y sin ser descubiertos, no se por qué estas completamente seguro que la policía nos atrapara algún día de estos.- resoplé tomando un sorbo de la soda de Jake.

-¿Nos atrapara? ¿Bella?

-Lo siento. ¿Decías?- estaba distraída.

- "nos atrapara" ¿A qué te refieres?.- abrí los ojos como plato y negué varias veces con la cabeza.

-Escuchaste mal, dije "los atrapara". –sonreí ocultando mi nerviosismo.

- escuché otra cosa.- sonrió confundido.

-Necesitas limpiarte los oídos más seguido….grandote- reí olvidado que casi me echaba de cabeza.

-¿Me pasas la llave de trinquete?

-Claro.-me levante buscando su caja de herramientas.

-Ah claro, no sabes cual es.- se burló.

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste?

-No sabes nada de mecánica.- busco su trapo para limpiarse las manos.

-Se de mecánica más que tú, te lo puedo asegurar.- tomé el maldita llave que me pidió y me crucé de brazos.

-Nah, pretendes saber de mecánica pero no lo sabes.

-Wow, me decepcionas Black. Nunca pensé que fueras tan… machista- susurré en su oído mientras ponía la llave en su pantalón.- Hasta luego.

-¿Nos podemos ver mañana?

-¿Qué piezas necesitas?

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños.- dijo nervioso

-Ah. No sé, yo… te hablo.- sonreí con pocas ganas y me subí a la camioneta.

-¿Podemos descansar hoy? Quiero salir a una fiesta, ya sabes conocer gente, chicos guapos.

-Sobre todo chicos guapos ¿Verdad? –sonreí.

-Obvio- me guiño el ojo mientras admiraba su reflejo en el espejo.- ¿Me veo bien?

-Te ves hermosa, como siempre.

-Gracias. Pero ni digamos de acchúuu- sonrió y señaló mi atuendo -¿No vas a ir?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo ganar de ir, robaré el último Ferrari.- dije distraída jugando con las llaves.

-¿Sin mi?

-Sip.-dije sin remordimiento.

-Anda vamos.

-No, no seas terca Rose si quieres mañana robamos el último Ferrari juntas. ¿Te parece?

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños.

-Sabes que odio celebrarlo.- me paré mientras me observaba rápido en el espejo.- Bueno, espero que te diviertas. Te quiero- Besé su mejilla y salí del apartamento.

Me sentía diferente, era la primera vez que salía en acción sin mi hermana.

Decidí de cambiar de ruta y me fui a las calles donde había mucha gente, normalmente robábamos en zonas donde estaba completamente solo. Tenía ganas de probar algo diferente.

Estaba dispuesta a robar otro Ferrari pero hubo un auto que llamo mi atención. Un flamante Volvo plateado.

_No, Bella._ Una vocecita decía dentro de mi cabeza. No encontraba un Ferrari

…y era el único auto que había llamado mi atención.

-Ya que, podría quedármelo. Será mi regalo de cumpleaños- suspiré y esperé escondida esperando a que aquel dueño saliera.

Después de 15 largos minutos salió un hombre, muy alto, cabello cobrizo, nada especial. No vi su rostro pues salió de espaldas y entró a un gran edificio con departamentos de lujo.

-Podrá comprar otro- sonreí para mis adentros y coloqué el dispositivo para que se abriera la puerta e incendiara el motor.

Me tardé sólo 27 segundos, entré al auto y un aroma dulce emanaba en todo el coche. Cerré mis ojos y disfruté de aquel aroma, después de unos dos minutos decidí arrancar el coche y conducir hasta el garaje. Mientras conducía a casa encendí la radio y tenía un disco de Debussy, estaba escuchando Claro de Luna, era el tipo de música que a mi me agradaba, se me hacía rarísimo encontrar música de ese tipo en un carro como esos. No tardé mucho en llegar a casa, metí el auto en la bodega, apagué el coche y me quedé ahí por un largo rato; disfrutando de la música y de aquel dulce olor que no parecía desaparecer, y no quería que lo hiciera.

Después de un largo rato, empecé a revisar el coche, la rutina de siempre; revisaba que no había ningún documento o algo que tenía que ver con el dueño del automóvil Jasper era el encargado de llegar esos documentos a la policía o a los respectivos dueños con la excusa de que los encontró en el suelo o en un callejón.

Había un gran repertorio de discos de música clásico debajo del asiento del copiloto, decidí dejarlo ahí, conservaría el coche y me agradaba que el dueño de aquel coche tuviera los mismos gustos de música. Revisé la guantera y había una billetera, la revisé tenía muchas tarjetas de crédito y débito, unos doscientos dólares no encontraba la licencia de conducir, no le di importancia. Las tarjetas estaban a nombre de un tal Edward Cullen, revisé la cajuela y me quedé petrificada al ver lo que había dentro de ella.

Un uniforme de policía.

**Dios mío :o ya salió Jake *o* ohsi y como verán Edward es un policía Dios :$ gracias por los reviews.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Peace and Love, Scarlett.**


	4. Decisiones (parte I)

_Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con los personajes, por favor no me demandes. Pew pew_

_4. Decisiones (parte 1)_

-Mierda, mierda.-miré el reloj y eran las 4 de la madrugada dormí sólo 3 horas, las escenas pasaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

El uniforme de policía, la placa brillante que decía "Sargento Cullen" era lo peor que me había pasado hasta ahorita, robarle a un policía. Fui al baño a tomarme una ducha con agua fría para aclarar mis pensamientos. Rosalie seguía sin regresar a casa y si veía el flamante Volvo en el garaje…

-No no no no- golpeé la pared- Tengo que devolver el carro, tengo que devolverlo.

Me quedé al menos media hora en la ducha, salí más que despierta. Tomé mi chaqueta azul, unos jeans, unos converse y una diadema azul. Estaba nerviosa mientras bajaba al garaje mi respiración era agitada comencé a caminar por todo el garaje tomando una decisión, anoté en un cuaderno los pros y contras de devolverlo.

No quería decirle a Rose sobre lo que había pasado. Me diría "te lo dije" "te hubieras esperado" y me hubiera ayudado a resolverlo, odiaba eso ya estaba grande para resolver mis problemas.

Yo fui la que causo esto y tenía que resolverlo.

Entré al fin al auto y encendí el motor disfruté de aquel aroma del cual me despediría pronto.

-Bella eres una estúpida- susurré para mí y empecé a manejar hacia aquel edificio lujoso que recordaba a la perfección.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Era Rosalie, contesté y puse el alta voz.

"¿Bella dónde estas?"

"Es…. Complicado."

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Para nada" mentí y deseé con todas mis ganas que Rose no lo notara.

"Estoy en casa y no te encontré, aparte el garaje estaba abierto por eso marqué"

"¿Acabas de llegar? Son las 4:45 am pero bah estoy bien, hablamos al rato"

"Esta bien, bye. No te metas en problemas" – Escuché un par de risas y me quedé confundida.

Mi corazón se me salía del pecho cuando estaba a tan sólo un semáforo de llegar a aquel ostentoso destino.

Seguía siendo de noche, estacioné el carro y dejé todo tal y como lo encontré respiraba una y otra vez ese delicioso aroma guardándolo en mi memoria. Sería tonto de mi parte pero deje una nota que decía "lo lamento" encima del asiento del copiloto con mi torpe caligrafía. Solté por fin el volante y salí del coche cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado.

Me quedé recargada en el carro por unos minutos. –Resultaron horas-

_Saca la estúpida nota Bella_. Decía una vocecita en mi interior y obedecí arrugué la nota dejándola en mi puño y salí del auto. Tiré la nota en el suelo y escondí mi cara entre mis manos. Me sentía tonta.

Quería quedarme para ver quién era el dueño de aquel Volvo, pero decidí irme a casa caminando cuando el sol empezó a salir.

Entre a mi cuarto y me arrepentí de hacerlo. Un hombre moreno y fornido estaba encima de mi hermana besando su cuello.

Tosí de forma incómoda y ambos saltaron acomodándose las ropas.

-Bella. –dijo Rosalie agitada, no pensé que llegarías ahorita.

Me quedé callada en busca de respuestas.

-Él es….

-Emmett – la interrumpió haciendo un gesto de saludo con la mano.

Rodé los ojos y me dirigí hacia el living. Escuché como se cerraba la puerta de mi habitación y Rosalie me tomó por los hombros.

-¿Qué te sucede- rió secamente.

-Nada, no pasa nada.- comencé a subir la voz y me sentí cada vez más y más nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Es tu novio?- señalé hacia la puerta cambiando de tema, lo que menos quería es que supiera la estupidez que cometí.

-No, pero es muy lindo y todo un caballero.- sonrió.- llevo un día de conocerlo, lo sé pero él es diferente.

-Necesitamos hablar.-cerré los ojos por unos instantes.- ¿No dijo nada sobre el garaje? ¿No se dio cuenta? ¿No lo vio? ¿No sospecha nada?

-No no claro que no. Le dije que nuestros vecinos eran unos mecánicos.

-¿Segura?

-Te lo juro.- suspiré de alivió al escuchar esas palabras.

-Gracias, los dejo… solos- tomé las llaves de la camioneta.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Ah lo había olvidado, era mi cumpleaños.

Estaba cansadísima cuando llegué al apartamento de Alice, toqué la puerta y abrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Bells! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!- saltó Alice como niña pequeña cantando la canción de Feliz cumpleaños.

-Shhh- reí y la abracé con fuerza.-Enana te extrañé.- besé su frente y despeiné más su corto cabello.

-Te hice un regalo- se soltó de aquel abrazo y llevó una caja.- Yo lo hice.

-Alice, no debiste.

-Claro que si, tu das todo por mí, pagas mi escuela, la renta, todo.

-Rose también lo hace.

-Algún día tendrás que dejar de hacerlo. Te lo agradezco pero odio que tengan que hacer lo que hacen para que yo este bien.

Tomé la caja y besé su mejilla. Me recordó a mamá.

-Gracias- susurré.

-Tienes que ponértelo hoy, tienes que estar lista a las 8

-Pero Alice…- Ella hizo una mueca-Esta bien- ya no di más guerra y asentí cansada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada tomando mi mano mientras nos sentábamos en el pequeño sofá color beige.

-Estoy cansada, es todo.-sonreí débilmente.

-Vamos a mi cuarto para que tomes una siesta.

-Gracias.- agradecí mientras me acurrucaba en su cama y caía en un profundo sueño.

Edward POV

_¿Qué clase de ladrón hace eso? Robar un auto y regresarlo. Pft. No sabían con quién se metía._

-Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, Eddie.- susurró Tanya mientras besaba mi hombro.- Da gracias a que el maldito ladrón regreso el auto.

Tanya era una de las muchas aventuras que solía tener. Las seducía y caían hipnotizadas a mi cama, nada de sentimientos sólo era sexo. Esas chicas eran más fáciles que el abecedario.

Nunca me había enamorado, esa mujer especial no había llegado, aún.

-Pero no lo puedo dejar así, tengo que saber quién fue.

-¿Por qué es tan importante?

-Tal vez sean los ladrones que he estado buscando desde hace tiempo.- la alejé mientras cerraba las cortinas y me dirigía a mi armario tomando mi traje para irme a trabajar.

-Amor ¿No te vas a quedar un ratito más? ¿Por mí? – Tanya se sentó en mi cama observando como me vestía.

-No, me tengo que ir a trabajar.

-¿Y no puedes faltar sólo hoy?- Se acercó hacia mi quitando mi corbata.

-No.- respondí seriamente, odiaba que las tipas como Tanya pensaran que sólo por acostarme con ellas una noche ya era su novio.

-Por favor…-suplicó.

-No, vámos vístete. Te llevaré a casa.

….

-¿Nos veremos mañana verdad?- rogó envolviendo sus manos en mi cuello.

-No lo sé, tengo mucho trabajo…

-Por favor.

-No puedo.

-¿Sólo fui una aventura verdad?- me soltó furiosa.- Que tonta soy. ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! Eres igual a los demás hombres.

-Lo siento…

Y cerró la puerta de su casa justo en frente de mis narices.

Suspiré aliviado pero al mismo tiempo me sentía mal.

Cuando llegué al trabajo, antes de salirme del coche me aseguré que todas las cosas estuvieran en su lugar, los discos… todo.

Todo estaba en perfecto estado, como si nadie hubiera entrado a _mi coche._

Pero esto no se quedaría así.

-Buenos días jefe.- la gente saludaba mientras caminaba en la estación de policía. Yo sólo me limitaba a sonreír o asentir.

Entre al laboratorio de criminología y entre directo al laboratorio.

-Vaya vaya… Edward Cullen.-saludó mi amigo al verme entrar y éste se quito los guantes que usaba.

-Newton.- le di un apretón de manos.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Necesito de tu ayuda…

¿Quién imaginaria que Edward y Mike serían amigos en este fic? JAJAJAJ alsjdklasd Siento la tardanza ._. la prepa me tiene súper ocupada. Mis calificaciones no fueron las "mejores" este bimestre y tengo que mejorar.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado :3 dejen review las quiero y mil gracias por leer mis fics.

Scarlett.


	5. Decisiones (parte II)

**5. Decisiones (parte II)**

**Edward POV**

-¿Toc toc. Sargento Cullen?- Mike sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando asentí para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Qué pasa, Newton?

-Vaya, vaya. Me gusta tu oficina.- no paraba de mirar el cuarto donde estaba.-¿Quién lo diría? ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y dijiste que nunca serías policía?- carcajeó a secas.

-Vayamos al grano, Mike- lo invité a sentarse en la silla que estaba en frente de mi escritorio.

-Esta bien.- se sentó en la silla mostrándome un folder y un sobre tamaño carta- Ya tengo los resultados de los análisis de las cosas que encontré en tu coche.

-Wow, no te tardaste nada.-

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias.- Mike sonrió orgulloso y dejó el folder en escritorio.- ¿Cuáles quieres que te diga primero?

-Las buenas.- me crucé de brazos.

-Ok, la buena es que… nuestro ladrón no uso guantes y dejó sus huellas por todo el carro.- sonrió de oreja a oreja.- también la buena es que pude encontrar un cabello en el asiento del conductor. A juzgar por el tamaño…

-Puede que sea mío.- lo interrumpí.- ¿Cuáles son las malas?

-¿Te gusta interrumpir verdad? Aquí viene lo interesante. Nuestro ladrón… resultó ser ladrona.- lo miré sorprendido, esa si no me la esperaba.

-A lo mejor puede ser de hombre…

-No, ya lo analicé y es de una mujer. – Asintió varias veces.- Y la mala… -sacó unos plásticos con la huella de la sospechosa pegada en ellos.- Las huellas de la ladrona no están en CODIS(1). O es nueva en esto o nunca la han atrapado. Su historial esta limpio.

-Es como si no existiera.

-Exacto. ¿Contento?

-No.- admití, ya sabía más o menos el quién ahora quería saber ahora el porqué.

-Dios, nunca cambiarás Cullen. –Se paró dejando las huellas en mi escritorio también.- Si ya sabes de nada.

-Gracias.- dije antes de que mi amigo saliera de mi oficina. Tomé las huellas que había dejado Mike y las miré con detenimiento.

_Te voy a encontrar._ Prometí.

**Bella POV.**

**-¡**Feliz cumpleaños querida Bella, Feliz cumpleaños…. A ti! – todos cantaban en armonía en la casa de Charlie mientras yo me encontraba sentada la silla de la pequeña cocina.

Todos me sonreían de manera calurosa y me miraban.

Odiaba ser en centro de atención.

-¡Ahora tienes que apagar las velas Bells!- saltó Alice emocionada mientras ella y los demás aplaudían. Sólo me límite a reír y sentí como mis mejillas se encendían.

-Alice, ya no tengo 12 años como para soplarle a las velas.- reía avergonzada.

-Tienes que hacerlo.- ordenó.- No olvides pedir tu deseo- recordó.

_¿Deseo? ¿Para qué? Hasta ahora mi vida era perfecta._

Suspiré encogiéndome de hombros y tomé una gran bocanada de aire para después expulsarla y apagar las 21 velitas que había puesto Alice consumo cuidado. Rodeé los ojos cuando vi que sólo se había apagado un cuarto de las velas. Tomé otra bocanada de aire y exhalé con más fuerza. Sonreí de oreja a oreja cuando todas se apagaron y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-¡Bravo, hija feliz cumpleaños! – me abrazó mi padre torpemente y besó mi mejilla.

-Gracias, Charlie.- dije y el me regaló una sonrisa amorosa.

Alice nos corrió (literalmente) de la cocina y todos nos fuimos a la sala.

Me senté en el viejo sofá de mi padre pensando en el conductor del Volvo. El recordar su nombre y su profesión me causaban escalofríos. No sabía la apariencia de aquel conductor. Pero creo que conocí a su hermano en la mañana (Cullen no es un apellido muy común para ser honestos), y supongo que el también será un hombre guapo, no lo sé.

¿Por qué me interesa tanto?

Estaba preocupada y tenía muchas preguntas, no sabía él no le dio mucha importancia o tal vez ahora estaba buscando al ladrón que robo y regreso su carro.

Dios, ¿Quién roba un auto y quién lo regresa? Ah sí, la boba de Bella Swan.

-¿Bella?- la voz de Jacob me desconcentró del hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa Jacob?

-¿Quieres más pastel?- bromeé pegándole en el hombro.

-¿Podemos hablar?- parecía nervioso.

-Claro…-palmeé el hueco que sobraba en el sofá para que se sentara conmigo.

-…A solas.- lo miré curiosa y me paré del sofá llevándolo a un lugar más privado, el pequeño jardín que había detrás de mi casa.

Hacía algo de frío sobé mis brazos para darme un poco de calor y al ver que no funcionaba mejor crucé los brazos.

-Te ves hermosa el día de hoy.-sonrió de oreja a oreja con esa sonrisa tan blanca que tiene, no pude evitar sonrojarme ante tal halago.

-Gracias.- miré el vestido.- lo hizo Alice.

-¿En serio?- alzó la ceja y tomo mi mano dándome una vuelta para que "modelara" el vestido.- Wow, pareces modelo.- reí.

-Basta.- escondí mi cara entre mis cabellos para ocultar aquel rubor rosa pálido de mis mejillas.- ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Más bien…Quería darte algo – puso mis rebeldes mechones detrás de mi oreja y me mostró una pequeña cajita.

-Jake… sabes que odio las sorpresas.

-Lo sé, pero… vamos.. Yo lo hice.

-¿En serio?- puso la cajita en mis manos y no pude ocultar mi entusiasmo para saber qué era aquel regalo, me quedé petrificada cuando lo vi, era una cadena de plata y en medio de ella tenía un dije de un lobo tallado en madera.-Jake…- me quedé sin palabras.- Esta… hermoso.-sonreí de oreja a oreja mirándolo a los ojos y él me ponía la cadena alrededor de mi muñeca.

-Me alegra que te guste.- se encogió de hombros y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.- Bella…- suspiró.- Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también Jacob, eres mi mejor amigo.- sonreí y me sentí incómoda ante la proximidad de nuestro cuerpo.

-Pero, sabes que yo no te quiero de esa manera.

Me sentía mal al rechazar un muchacho como Jake, él era un buen muchacho pero lamentablemente yo no lo veía como algo más que un amigo, él era como mi hermano.

-Jake…-tomé sus manos separándolas de mi cara.

-Lo sé, sé que no me quieres como algo más.- ¿Tan obvia era?- Pero eso no significa que me rendiré. Haré todo lo posible para conquistarte. –besó mi frente después me abrazó el hombro con un brazo y volvimos a entrar a la casa.

**_1-CODIS: {The Combined DNA Index System} El Sistema de Índice Combinado de ADN (CODIS) es una base de datos de ADN financiado por los Estados Unidos Oficina Federal de Investigaciones (FBI). Se trata de un sistema informático que almacena los perfiles de ADN creado por el gobierno federal, estatal y laboratorios locales de criminalidad en los Estados Unidos, con la posibilidad de buscar en la base de datos para ayudar en la identificación de sospechosos en crímenes_**

**Perdonen la tardanza, esta vez no tengo excusas T.T tuve puente y la verdad no aproveché para escribir. El capítulo esta corto :c perdónenme 3 pero no quiero dejar abandonadito este fic. En fin... ¿Qué les pareció? :D Tranquilas, pronto Edward y Bella se conocerán 3 dejen Review :) nos estamos leyendo.**

**Besos, Scarlett**


	6. Yo nunca

N/A:

¡Lean esto por favor!

Antes de que comiencen a leer el capítulo les quiero decir que en verdad siento no haber escrito nada las últimas semanas, estuve la verdad editando fotos como psicópata para tumblr, también la escuela me ha tenido más que ocupada (estoy ya en exámenes finales) y haciendo muchas cosas en vez de dedicarle tiempo a esta historia, prometo que actualizaré la historia cada semana. Mil disculpas ;_; no dejaré este fic abandonadito; lo prometo por el corazón.

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con los personajes, por favor no me demandes. Pew pew**_

**6. Yo nunca**

-Rose.

-Sí.- respondió mientras no dejaba de mensajear en su celular

Suspiré derrotada. No me iba a escuchar.

-¿Vas a salir con Emmett hoy?- _Oh no me arrepentí de preguntar sólo eso._ Alzó la barbilla orgullosa y arqueó la ceja mientras se ponía a la defensiva y dejaba su celular a un lado.

-Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

_Demasiados._

-Desde que sales con ese noviecito que tienes hace semanas que no robamos nada.-me quejé mirando a Rosalie molesta. Me estresaba estar sola en casa, encerrada sin nada que hacer.

-No es mi novio, sólo somos amigos- se encogió de hombros.- Aparte no siempre voy a estar pegada a ti…

-¿Sólo amigos? – Interrumpí- Jacob es mi amigo y no tiene su lengua en mi garganta cada vez que nos ves juntos.

Rosalie se quedó callada por varios minutos.

-¿Y bien?- dije al fin.

-Ya madura- susurró.

_Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

- Desde que sales con él te olvidaste de mí y de lo que hacemos- confesé algo enojada, extrañaba mi hermana. – Me tienen harta.

La verdad estaba celosa, desde que ese chico moreno llegó a su vida apenas me dirigía la palabra. Se la pasaba hablando con o sobre el todo el santo día y a mí me dejó olvidada. Solíamos hacer todo juntas y ahora apenas nos decíamos "hola, que tal tu día." O sólo me hablaba cuando necesitaba algo de mí, nunca se lo negué porque soy su hermana y las hermanas se apoyan unas a otras pero ella ya me estaba pisoteando.

-Rayos Isabella, en verdad te ves frustrada ¿Por qué no te consigues un novio y sacas toda esa frustración?- dijo con una sonrisa malvada dibujada en sus labios- Ah sí apenas le puedes hablar a los chicos sin parecer una tonta.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? – las manos me comenzaron a temblar- Retira lo dicho.

-¿Acaso nunca te lo dijeron nunca, cariño? La verdad duele- miró sus uñas.- Quiero que te quede claro una cosa, no siempre voy a estar para ti, está bien que seamos hermanas pero no voy a estar contigo las veinticuatro horas al día siete días a la semana. ¿Acaso no tienes vida? Consíguete una.

_Ouch Rubia 1 - Castaña 0_

Ahora era yo la que me quedaba callada, Rosalie cambió el rumbo de la conversación como siempre lo hacía cuando se veía en problemas y ahora no hizo nada más que lastimar mi ego, sólo era demasiado tímida y no quería salir del caparazón, pero si tenía una vida, creo. Como la odiaba, siempre me hacía dudar de todo lo que hago, Rose era demasiado orgullosa y siempre huía de los problemas, era de las pocas cosas que me disgustaban de mi hermana; Siempre que ella y yo discutíamos ella siempre ganaba.

-Tienes razón, Diviértete- dije con voz apagada.- Ya ambas estamos lo bastante grandes como para depender de la otra, lo mejor es que cada quien continúe por su cuenta.

Tomé las llaves del coche y antes de salir de casa la miré con las lágrimas en mis ojos. Esperaba encontrarla con los brazos abiertos, con la mirada abatida, con un "lo siento" en su cara pero como siempre la tonta de Bella siempre pone sus expectativas muy altas. Ella se encontraba con la misma postura en la que estaba mirada orgullosa, con los brazos cruzados como si no se hubiera arrepentido de lo que me acababa de decir.

-Has cambiado, y no para bien.- le dije y cerré la puerta con fuerza

Mientras conducía trataba de contener las lágrimas.

(…)

-Hey Bells que milagro, hace semanas que no te veía... Espera espera, ¿Estas llorando? ¿Qué paso?

Me limité a hablar y no me quedó de otra más que sentarme en aquel desgastado sofá y me cubrí la cara con las manos, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar y lo que menos quería ahora era que mi mejor amigo me viera llorar. Unos brazos fuertes me abrazaron con ternura, parecía como si Jacob me hubieran leído la mente sólo necesitaba un abrazo. Nada más eso. Estuvimos en silencio por minutos tal vez fueron horas, cuando al fin las estúpidas lágrimas dejaron de salir –probablemente se acabaron- aquellos cálidos brazos me soltaron.

-Gracias Jake.- sequé las lágrimas con mi sudadera.

-Para eso están los amigos Bella- sonrió- Ahora… ¿Por qué esta bonita personita lloraba?

-¿Bonita personita? ¿Es en serio Jake?- ambos sonreímos pero esa sonrisa no llegó tan lejos.

-Lo sé- ambos hicimos cara de asco- Demasiado empalagoso- rio.- Sólo lo hice para verte sonreír.- guiñó el ojo.

-Ay ajá- lo golpeé suavemente en el hombro con mi puño.- Sólo, tuve una pelea con Rosalie, pero no es nada grave- dije al fin.

-Espero que todo se arregle.- Una de las cosas que adoraba de Jacob es que no pedía detalles.

-No creo. Últimamente peleamos acerca del mismo tema, y estoy harta- me encogí de hombros, necesitaba distraerme y no quería hablar de eso. - ¿Necesitas ayuda con ese carro?- señalé aquella camioneta.

-No, en realidad es un cacharro que compré, sólo estoy reconstruyendo el motor. Me llevará días pero al fin tendré el "auto de mis sueños"- marco las comillas en el aire.

-Y sigues con esa actitud machista – reí.- Sólo te aviso que sé más de carros que tú, sí claro, de nada.- le saqué la lengua.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tanto?- mancho mi nariz son grasa.

-Pues… estoy en ese negocio desde los quince años, ya sabes.- arrugué mi nariz y chupé mi dedo para después meterlo en su oreja, el hizo cara de asco.- ¿Segura que eres niña? Porque eso fue asqueroso- trató de limpiarse su oreja mientras no paraba de reírme- ¿En qué estábamos? Ah sí Quince años wow, es bastante tiempo ¿cómo es que a una niñita como tú le gusten los autos? Sabes Bella, Eres rara. Pero eso me gusta- tomó mi mano la acariciaba con su pulgar.

-No sé mi padre hizo que tuviera ese interés por ellos.

-¿Charlie era mecánico?

-No exactamente….- mordí mi labio y miré hacia otro lado.-Vamos a un bar, no sé.- me encogí de hombros evadiendo al cien por ciento el tema.

-¿Un Bar? ¿Tú, Isabella Swan? JAJAJAJAJAJA- Jacob se reía a carcajadas.

-Ya calla.- me sonrojé

-No conoces nada sobre bares- negó con la cabeza y beso mi frente.- Este hombre si sabe de bares, deja que te muestre.- me guiñó el ojo y me jaló con el mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-¿Estoy vestida para la ocasión Señor Black?- reí señalando mi atuendo.

-Bah pamplinas siempre te ves bonita, aparte no vamos a ir a un bar de lujo tontita. Iremos a mi bar favorito.

Por un momento me sentí acalorada ¿Acaso me estaba sonrojando? Tenía que admitir que Jacob algunos días me gustaba, pero después lo olvidaba, no me imaginaba junto a él, no podía verlo con ojos de amor pero definitivamente hoy era uno de esos días. Hoy sí lo podía ver como algo más.

- ¿Te importa si yo conduzco?-dijo mirándome con duda, sabía que odiaba cuando alguien más conducía mi bebé, pero él era la única excepción

-Para nada.

Jacob siempre me hacía reír era una de las muchas cosas que adoraba de mi amigo, siempre ponía una sonrisa en mi cara a pesar del mal día que había tenido. Él hacía que todos mis problemas desaparecieran por tan sólo unos momentos, era mi sol personal, era mi escape.

-Odio el tráfico de Nueva York, los autos siempre se quedan parados- me crucé de brazos- ¿Falta mucho?

-Ay Bella, llevas aquí sólo un par de años y aún no te acostumbras a Nueva York. Te entiendo, yo todavía aún no me acostumbro toda mi vida había vivido en una reserva que se llama "La Push" está ubicado en Forks. ¿Habías escuchado de ella?

-Había escuchado de Forks, pero no de la reserva- admití mientras jugaba con el estéreo encontrando una buena estación de radio.

-¿Podrías decidirte por una maldita estación?

-Lo siento- mordí mi labio y dejé de jugar con el estero del coche y lo dejé en una estación donde pasaban música de Rock alternativo.- Dicen que el clima de Forks apesta ¿es verdad?

-Casi siempre esta nublado- Confesó mientras estacionaba el coche enfrente de un pequeño bar- pero te logras acostumbrar a ella.

-No estaba tan lejos de tu taller- lo acusé mientras entrabamos al bar.- Podríamos haber venido caminando

-Lo sé, pero quería averiguar algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me dejaste conducir tu carro?.- dijo algo ¿Sonrojado?

-No lo sé Jacob, me agarraste de buenas.

-Ah ya veo.

Mientras nos sentábamos en la barra un chico de cabello rubio se nos acercó.

-¿Qué onda Jake? ¿Lo de siempre?

-Este….

-¿Quién es esta lindura? ¿Es la chica de la cual siempre nos hablas? -Se burló me reí para mis adentros, _pobre Jake, que incómodo momento. No quería que quedara mal en frente de sus amigos._ Tomé la mano de Jake y la puse sobre la barra.

-Ay amor, ¿Siempre hablas de mí? Eres tan tierno, pero no soy un trofeo el cual debas presumir- reí tontamente y besé su mejilla. El chico de cabellos rubios abrió los ojos como platos y susurró algo que no entendí absolutamente nada, creo que estaba maldiciendo.

- Perdón precioso es inevitable. Ah Ben se me olvidó que estabas aquí, queremos dos cervezas.-sonrió maliciosamente- Gracias.- Jacob susurró en mi oído cuando el chico se volteó. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros y le regale una sonrisa amable.

Jake y yo estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja personal, no parábamos de sonreírnos y de hablar, tenía que admitir que había química entre nosotros. Hablábamos de todo y a la vez de nada empezamos hablando acerca de nuestra infancia y terminamos hablando de autos de carreras. El tiempo se me iba rapidísimo cuando estaba con mi sol personal.

Después de unas cuantas horas, unos amigos de Jacob llegaron por lo tanto tuvimos abandonar la barra y sentarnos en una mesa sentí un nudo en mi estómago cuando los amigos de Jacob no me quitaban la mirada, no me miraban de manera morbosa pero con tan sólo mirarme me intimidaban.

-Jake, debiste decirnos que vendría tu novia.- dijo un hombre corpulento de tez morena con la mirada seria- Para traer a las nuestras también- terminó con una sonrisa juguetona y todos se unieron riendo.

-Calla Paul, no es mi novia.

-Si claro.

-Sólo somos amigos.

-Ajá- se veía que amaban molestar a Jacob.

-Ya basta. Deberíamos jugar "yo nunca"- propuso un chico cuyo nombre no recordaba.

Todos se miraron unos a otros y sonrieron con una sonrisa que les llegó a los ojos.

-¿Yo nunca?- dije curiosa.

-¿Nunca lo has jugado?- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Wow, Bella, nunca tuviste infancia- se burló Jake.- Si quieres no jueges.

-Pero quiero jugar.- hice puchero.

-Oh vamos Jake, será divertido.- dijo Seth.- Aparte mírala, ¿Cómo le puedes decir que no a esos ojitos?- me señaló y todos rieron.

-Los odio.- dijo Jake

-Nos amas.- lo corrigió Sam- Te explicaré el juego Bella, cada uno de nosotros dirá "yo nunca…." y después una cosa que se haya hecho o no ¡Rayos no se explicarme!- se rascó la nuca- te daré un ejemplo "yo nunca he estado ebrio."- todos se burlaron- Cállense, como te decía…si, cualquiera que ha estado ebrio alguna vez en su vida tendrá que tomar un shot de tequila. – Se encogió de hombros- no pediremos detalles ni nada por el estilo así que no tienes que preocuparte. La única regla es… que no tienes que mentir.

-Suena divertido.- Admití.- Comencemos.

Seth repartía los vasos tequileros llenos de aquella sustancia alcohólica a cada uno de nosotros, la verdad es que nunca lo había probado, nunca salía a fiestas ni nada por el estilo esto era nuevo, y comenzaba a sentir la adrenalina correr todo mi cuerpo.

-Bella como eres la única chica aquí deberías empezar.- sugirió Seth.

-Suena justo.- mordí mi labio, pensando. Después de varios segundos de estrujarme los sesos se me ocurrió algo- Yo nunca miré pornografía. – Todos tomamos de nuestro vaso, era lo más obvio del mundo.- Lo siento no se me ocurrió algo más inteligente.- susurré apenada.

-Bah Bella no te preocupes- Seth me guiño el ojo.- Fue un buen comienzo, mi turno.- pensaba mientras servía más tequila en los vasos.- Yo nunca he sido infiel.

Todos nos miramos unos a otros, y después de dos largos segundos los únicos que tomaron de su vaso fue Paul y Embry, todos los miramos sorprendidos, en especial yo, traté de no juzgarlos pero que esperaba de hombres como ellos, ambos tenían la cara de Pillos.

-Fue hace años, estaba en la secundaria.- se explicó Embry.

-Si claro, mi turno- dijo Quil.- Yo nunca negué un beso.

Suspiré y tomé de mi vaso, sentí el líquido esparcirse por mi garganta y suspiré. Jacob me miró sorprendido y con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-No preguntes- fue lo único que susurré.

Seguimos jugando varias rondas, la verdad no recuerdo cuantas, sólo recuerdo estar mareada y relajada. En verdad me estaba divirtiendo.

Después de un rato Jacob y yo nos pusimos de cariñosos, claro, era a causa del alcohol, me besaba el lóbulo de la oreja cuando los demás no miraban o me susurraba cosas en el oído pero nunca me beso en los labios. Lo cual me estaba molestando, quería besarlo. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y acerqué su cara a la mía, estando a escasos centímetros de la mía sentí su aliento en mi rostro, ambos cerramos los ojos y justo a tiempo cuando estaba de besarlo, alguien nos interrumpió…

-Ay que aburridos son ustedes.- dijo Embry, él ya estaba más que ebrio.- Woah chicos perdón- rió con ganas y me separé bruscamente de Jacob cruzando mis brazos contra mi pecho. Miré a Jacob y éste lo miraba con ojos de pistola.

- Haré este juego más interesante. ¿ok?- dijo Seth de repente, tratando de evitar que Jacob y Embry terminaran peleando por algo estúpido- Hmmm- después de varios minutos de silencio todos comenzamos a protestar, Seth alzó las manos para callarnos a todos-Ya ya… Yo nunca nunca nunca robé un auto.

Abrí los ojos como plato y el corazón se me detuvo.

**N/A: mwahaha Soy muy mala las deje con la duda 3 jajaja ****Guapuritas este fue el capítulo de hoy **** espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews/ opiniones porque un fic con reviews es un fanfic feliz :D JAJAJAJ okya.**

**Las quiero y nos estamos leyendo. 3 **


	7. Confesiones

_**Los personajes**__**le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con los personajes, por favor no me demandes. Pew pew**_

**7. Confesiones.**

De todas las preguntas que existían en este maldito mundo se les ocurre preguntar esa, este juego dejo de ser divertido. El cuerpo se me heló, fue como si me hubieran echado un cubetazo de agua fría, les juró que se me bajo el efecto del alcohol. Obviamente no me quedaba de otra más que mentir.

-Vaya Bella, te has puesto pálida. – Jacob arrugó su frente.

-Estoy bien.- me apresuré a decir antes de que el me lo preguntara.

-Estaba bromeando.- trato de calmar el ambiente Seth.- No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo quería ver si estaban atentos y no tomaban por tomar como acá mis ojos- sonrió y señaló a Embry con su pulgar.

- Aunque sigo sin entender por qué te has puesto pálida Bella- me miro Paul con curiosidad- Ni que hubieras robado un coche.

-Estoy cansada, es todo.- excusé.- Lo mejor es que me vaya a casa.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros confundidos debido a mi reacción.

(…)

-No te dejaré manejar en ese estado.- Jacob tomó mi mano y la puso alrededor de su cuello mientras salíamos del bar.

-Ni que estuviera tan ebria Jacob.- me limité a decir pero él me ignoró y me puso en el asiento del copiloto.

-Calla, te llevaré a casa.

Hice una cara de asco, había olvidado la pelea que tuve con Rosalie. No quería verla en estos momentos.

-No, llévame al departamento de Alice.- el sólo asintió mientras lo guiaba a la casa de mi hermanita.- Espera, primero te llevare a casa.

-Bella, no importa, tomaré un taxi.

-No, déjame llevarte, por favor- suplique pero el negó con la cabeza.

-Eres demasiado terco.- me quejé y el sólo sonrió de oreja a oreja como si lo que le hubiese dicho fuera un cumplido.- Son las dos de la mañana, no creo que encontrarás un taxi a esta hora.

-Estamos en Nueva York, la cuidad que nunca duerme.

-Al menos déjame pagarte el taxi.- el negó la oferta otra vez.- Mira, eres mi mejor amigo y me dolería en el alma si te llegara a pasar algo, por favor, si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche en la casa de Alice, a ella no le importaría.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí?- suspiró confundido mientras miraba hacia la calle.

-¿En serio me estas preguntando eso? – dije de forma desafiante.

-Lo siento, está bien me quedaré contigo y con Alice esta noche.- al fin se rindió.

-Gracias.-sentí un alivio al escuchar esas palabras.

-Pero…

-Esto ya lo veía venir- suspiré llevándome mis dedos al puente de mi nariz.

-Vamos no será tan malo. ¿Prometes decir nada más y sólo la verdad?

-Sí sí sí, como sea, Sácalo.

-¿Por qué te pusiste nerviosa?

-¿Qué?- dije cómo si no supiera acerca de lo que me estuviera hablando, me agarró desprevenida, me agarró con la guardia baja.

-¿Por qué te pusiste nerviosa cuando dijeron "yo nunca nunca robé un auto"?

-No es nada que te importe.

-Vamos, lo prometiste.- hizo un puchero de niño de 5 años.

Suspiré y sólo me quedé callada.

Mi silencio, al parecer, dijo todo.

-¿Así que es verdad?- miré hacia las calles desiertas, avergonzada, derrotada, molesta, tenía varías emociones encontradas. Yo sólo asentí, no me importaba si me había visto o no.- Wow. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?

-Te enteras que robé un auto y reaccionas de la manera más tranquila posible ¿No estas molesto?

-¿Debería?- dudó.

-No lo sé.

-Pero supongo que fue una cosa de una vez ¿Verdad Bells? Fue sólo una pequeña travesura que hiciste.

-Siento no haberte dicho antes, era un secreto.- miré mis manos.

-Soy tu amigo, nunca te voy a juzgar- puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me acerco más hacía el, me sentía incómoda pero al mismo tiempo me estaba reconfortando, era la primera persona fuera de mi familia que sabía de este gran secreto, bueno… parte de él. – Lo juro.

_Era hora de que supiera la verdad._

-No sólo robe un auto. Robé varios, y lo sigo haciendo- miré a Jacob, estaba callado, su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna.- Es una larga historia.- dije mientras el estacionaba el coche. Lo volví a ver y sus ojos eran dos grandes diamantes negros llenos de curiosidad, no me quedaba de otra más que continuar.- Empecé cuando apenas tenía quince, y sigo haciéndolo desde entonces, no robo cualquier auto, normalmente robo de los caros y de las personas corruptas, como policías, abogados, personas que tienen dinero y que se pueden comprar otros autos sin cualquier problema, la verdad es que no me arrepiento de robarlos.- me encogí de hombros y dije descaradamente. No revelé más cosas. Aún no estaba lista.

-¿Cómo es que nunca te han descubierto?

-Soy hábil- le guiñe el ojo para calmar la atención del ambiente.- Aparte ¿Quién llegaría a dudar de alguien como yo?

-Entonces… las piezas que me das…

-Son robadas.- asentí interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- dijo de manera golpeada con ira y confusión en su voz.

-Aún no te puedo contar todo. _Sólo te contare lo que necesitas saber_.- dije la última oración lentamente para dejar las cosas en claro y no me pidiera más detalles

-Pero Bella, ¿Por qué robar? ¿Por qué no eres honesta como los demás? ¿Por qué no eres abogada, doctora, escritora, no lo sé? ¿Por qué tuviste que escoger este tipo de vida.

-Siento que me estas juzgando Jacob, estas rompiendo tu promesa.

-Lo estoy, y trato de no hacerlo pero robar no es la única salida, hay otras alternativas.

-¿Sabes qué? No te hubiera dicho nada.- me alejé de él y pegué mi frente en la fría ventana, segundos después sentí una mano cálida alrededor de mi muñeca.

-Bella, tienes que ponerte en mi lugar, ¿Qué harías si fuera yo el que robara?- puso mi mano en su corazón.

Hubo un largo silencio incómodo.

-Tal vez…- _actuaría como si nada de esto estuviera pasando, me limitaría a hablar de ese tema, o tal vez… _ _iría con la policía._ Se me congeló en cuerpo con el último pensamiento.- No lo sé.- Jacob suspiró y me soltó la mano.- Jacob prométeme algo.

-Depende de que es lo que quieras que prometa.

-Por favor.- supliqué con la voz llorosa.- Prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie, promete me que no irás a entregarme con la policía.- el abrió la boca para hablar e interrumpirme pero puse mis dedo anular en sus carnosos labios y continúe- Y a cambio te prometo que dejare ese vicio.- ahora me costaba trabajo decir la palabra robar.

Retire mi dedo de sus labios y lo miré preocupada, estaba serio, nunca lo había visto así de serio. Me arrepentía de haberle dicho la verdad ahora sabía que nunca me iba a ver con los mismos ojos.

-Está bien, lo prometo.- respondió con la voz apagada.

-Muchísimas gracias Jake- le sonreí pero esa sonrisa no llego a los ojos.

No se habló más sobre el asunto y salimos del auto. Este silencio me estaba matando.

Cuando llegamos al departamento de Alice, suspiró.- Creo que mejor me voy a casa.- no le di más guerra, no quería que estuviera incómodo.

-Está bien, gracias por todo.- él sabía que entendía por qué no se podía quedar.

-Nos vemos.- besó mi coronilla y se fue.

Esa noche no dormí, fue una noche muy larga.

(…)

**Edward POV**

Los robos de autos decrecieron sorpresivamente, ahora sólo robaban uno o dos autos cada dos semanas, esto estaba mejorando pero aun así tenía que encontrar a la causante de eso. Olvidé lo que pasó con mi auto y seguí con mi vida, pero aún no me daba por vencido, tenía que encontrarla.

-¿Sargento Cullen?- mi secretaria Jessica interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos.- Tiene una visita, es su hermano.

-Hágalo pasar.

Un hombre corpulento moreno entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eddie- hice un mueca, sabía que odiaba que me llamaran así.- Oh disculpe- entrecerró los ojos para mirar la placa que estaba en mi escritorio.- Sargento Cullen.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Necesitas lentes Emmett, ¿Qué quieres?- fui al grano y él se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente de mi escritorio.

-Mi madre me dijo que te dijera que no hicieras planes para mañana en la noche.- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, parecía nervioso. Era un adolescente en cuerpo de hombre.

-¿Por qué?- alcé la ceja manteniendo una postura firme.

-Habrá una cena familiar…- y de nuevo le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto.

-¿Y luego? ¿A qué se debe la ocasión?

-Bueno, la cosa con Rosalie está yendo seria, así que irá a cenar con la familia mañana.

-Está bien.- fruncí los labios. Iba a ser una noche aburrida, mis padres echándome en cara que Emmett ya estaba casi sentando cabeza cuando yo seguía siendo todo un don juan.

-Sé que te vas a aburrir- rodé los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Así sugerí a Rose que llevara a su hermana.- miré a Emmett con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué?

- Para que no esté sola en esto, nuestra familia puede llegar a ser intimidante ¿Lo sabes?- se desvió del tema y lo miré con ojos de pistola- y, claro para que tú no te aburras...- se encogió de hombros- no te preocupes, su hermana también es guapa.- me miró sabiendo que mis ojos preguntaban eso, como si mi hermano me leyese la mente.

-Estaré ahí mañana.-

Emmett se paró con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro y salió de mi oficina no sin antes decirme.- No lo vayas a arruinar.- se borró aquella sonrisa de su rostro y me miro con ojos serios.

¿A qué se refería con eso?

**Bella POV**

_(…)_

-Hola grandulón.- dije con una sonrisa tímida y Jake sólo se limitó a asentir.

Desde aquella noche no me trataba de la misma forma, ya no era lo mismo.

-¿Necesitas una mano?- negó con la cabeza.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los cuales Jacob se limitaba a asentir, negar o hacer ruidos extraños. No me hablaba y eso me frustraba y lastimaba.

-¿Estás seguro?- asintió mientras no paraba de trabajar.- Jacob… ¿estás bien?

-Lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo, Bella.- escupió las palabras que menos quería oír en estos momentos.

-¿Qué por qué?- dije alterada.

-Tienes que darme un tiempo de asimilar las cosas, tranquila, no romperé ninguna de mis promesas. Es que…- se empezó a rascar la nunca con nerviosismo.- ya no te puedo ver de la misma forma Bella, lo mejor es que dejes de venir al taller… sólo por un tiempo.- remarcó.

-Jake…- sentí algo mojado en mi rostro ¿Estaba llorando?

-No hagas esto más difícil Bella.- esperaba que me abrazara y pusiera sus cálidos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, pero de nuevo, estaba poniendo mis expectativas muy altas. Ahora Jacob y yo manteníamos nuestra distancia, como si no quisiera tocarme, como si fuera un bicho raro.

Sentí como un gran hoyo se hacía en mi pecho. Como si me faltara el aire y no pudiese respirar.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.- dije con la voz seca y salí de aquel taller.

(…)

-Bella tienes que entenderlo, ponerte en su lugar.

-Lo intenté Alice pero no puedo. Lo mejor hubiera sido que no le contase nada.

-No, creo que fue lo mejor, ahora tú y Rosalie roban menos autos que de costumbre.- sonrió.

-Pero… ¿Y si me delata? ¿Si le dice a la policía?

-Eso hubieras pensado antes de hacer cosas ilegales.- me recordó.

-Tienes razón, recuerda que sólo tú sabes que le dije a Jacob.

-Nunca diré nada.

-Júralo.- ella alzó la ceja- está bien confió en ti.

-Dejemos de hablar de eso- sugirió.- ¿Ya escogiste un atuendo para la cena?

-¿Qué cena?- ella rodó los ojos.

-Rosalie… Emmett- me dijo como si fueran pistas

- Ah esa cena.- me estremecí.- Sigo sin entender por qué me tienen que llevar, saben que no es lo mío, aparte no es mi novio.- comencé a lamentarse por aceptar.- ¿Si mejor vas tú?

-Sería inapropiado.

-Inapropiado es que me hayan obligado a ir.

-Entiéndela- comenzó a jugar con mechones de mi cabello.- No quiere pasar por ese momento sola.

-¿Y por qué no te lleva a ti en vez de a mí?- cuestioné.

-Ya te dije, sería inapropiado, me veo mucho más joven que ustedes, Rosalie y tu aparte de hermanas son como mejores amigas, No sé siempre han sido más unidas- se encogió de hombros.- Tienen una conexión que nadie puede entender, bueno me estoy desviando del tema. Aparte tengo entendido que Emmett tiene un hermano, que tiene tu edad.- empezó a decirme un buen de cosas las cuales debía a ir a la bendita cena.

-Está bien.- terminé por aceptar para que se callara.-

-¿Entonces… qué llevaras?- se acostó boca abajo en el piso y me miró con sus ojos color chocolate llenos de curiosidad.

-¿Esto?- apunté mi jeans y mi camisa de tirantes. Ella me miró con desaprobación.- ¿Qué? Es Rosalie la que tiene que dar una buena impresión. –Aparte ya no hay tiempo para que compre un vestido.

-Siempre dejas todo para el último, por lo tanto…Sabía que dirías eso, así que me adelanté.

-Era de esperarse- susurre de forma rápida para que no me escuchara.

-¡Te escuché!- protestó y se levantó del suelo.

-Alice… es completamente innecesario.

-Calla, trabaje mucho en este vestido.- regresó al living con un vestido blanco corto, un par de accesorios y unas zapatillas que se acercaban al rosa. ( weheartit (punto)com entry/59164923/via/NosePiensa )

-Pensé que Rosalie era la que debía de impresionar- arrugué la nariz mirando el vestido.

-Tu eres mi musa.- se encogió de hombros.- Creo que Rosalie se las arreglará para encontrar un buen vestido, ella no necesita mi ayuda tanto como tu.

-Gracias.- dije con sarcasmo.

-Ahora deja de lloriquear y ponte el bendito vestido.- Puso las cosas en mis brazos y me empujó hacia su habitación.

Parecía que estaba en un spa, me di un baño de burbujas. Alice no me permitió hacer nada, ella se encargó del maquillaje, el peinado, hasta de mis uñas. No proteste porque ya estaba acostumbrada a que me tratara como un conejillo de indias cada vez que iba a su departamento. En ningún momento me dejó mirarme al espejo y cada vez que intentaba hacerlo me golpeaba la cabeza, tenía la mano pesadita.

-Listo.

-¿Ahora si me puedo ver en el espejo sin ser golpeada?.- pregunté cubriéndome la cabeza

-Sí, Bella deja de arruinar tu peinado.- alzó la mano para golpearme el brazo pero logré esquivarla.

Cuando volteé para verme en el espejo, no reconocí a la mujer que estaba ahí. Se veía hermosa, me veía hermosa, Alice había hecho un maravilloso trabajo, mantuvo el maquillaje natural, un poco de rímel y delineador, era perfecto lo único que resaltaba eran los labios de color carmesí; el cabello caía en forma de ondas, ni era muy rizado pero tampoco tan lacio, miré que tenía un prendedor con brillantes en el cabello… Y ni hablar del atuendo, el vestido conservador pero al mismo tiempo resaltaba mis curvas. Que dios bendiga la existencia de Alice, era la primera vez que me sentía…. Bonita.

-Ni se te ocurra llorar.- sentenció la pequeña de cabello corto.

-Alice, es precioso, muchísimas gracias.- abrí mis brazos para abrazarla y ella corrió a ellos para darme un abrazo lleno de amor y ternura.

-Lo que sea para mi hermana favorita. No le digas a Rose – rió.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.- juré con el corazón

Esperamos a que Rosalie pasara por mí, mientras tanto la pequeña duende me amenazó que me las vería con ella si llegara a ensuciar el preciado vestido, cuando vi que no estaba bromeando me asusté, podría asustar si ella se lo proponía. Cuando al fin sus facciones se suavizaron hablamos de cosas triviales y evito a toda costa hablar de Jacob, lo cual agradecí. Mi corazón se estremecía cada vez que escuchaba su nombre. Después de una hora al fin tocaron la puerta, mi corazón empezó a latir con más rápido, la verdad no entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, la nerviosa debería de ser Rose, no yo.

-Wow.- Rosalie y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo que nos miramos la una a la otra.- Te ves….- dijimos al mismo tiempo otra vez y ahora nos reímos.

-Te ves impresionante.- dije yo y mi hermana sólo sonrió de oreja a oreja, llevaba un hermoso vestido de color rojo que se adaptaba a sus curvas, el vestido hacía resaltar su piel pálida. Se veía como una modelo.

-¡Ni digamos de ti! Te ves hermosa- no pude evitar sonrojarme.- Gracias Alice bebé- Rosalie dijo en voz alta y le guiñó el ojo.- Vámonos, quiero ser puntual.

-Vaya, tu ¿puntual? Por favor. Alice muchísimas gracias- ella tomó de mi muñeca y me jaló hacia la calle. – Te quiero Alice- grité a todo pulmón y logré escuchar su risa, era como campanitas.

Emmett nos esperaba con el auto encendido, y me senté en el asiento trasero.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Emmett.- miré hacia otro lado pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me caía bien Emmett pero era muy seria, no me desenvolvía con facilidad con la gente excepto con… Sacudí la cabeza tratando de no pensar en ese nombre.

-Ambas se ven guapísimas.- me sonrió a través del espejo retrovisor.

-Gra…

-Ay osito. Gracias – Rose me interrumpió y beso sus labios.

_Miré hacia el otro lado sintiéndome incómoda, esta noche seria la que hace mal tercio._

(…)

El trayecto no fue tan incómodo y raro como lo pensaba, la música estaba a un volumen considerable y sólo miraba en paisaje, esta noche no había tanto tráfico como de costumbre, pensaba en que había sido una pésima idea venir, no encajaba.

-Bella, lo siento. ¿Te estamos aburriendo verdad?- dijo Emmett apenado.

-Para nada.- respondí tal vez… demasiada ironía. Rosalie me lanzó una mirada amenazadora que me hizo estremecer.- Por supuesto que no. – dije de buena manera y ella suavizo sus facciones.

Ahora había un silencio incómodo gracias a mí. _Qué estúpida soy._

Cuando al fin llegamos podía sentir los nervios de Rosalie, ambas bajamos del coche junto con Emmett y podía ver como sus manos temblaban cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta.

-¿Emmett nos puedes dar unos minutos?- la jalé hacia un lugar más privado antes de que contestara. Sus manos estaban sudando, me limpié su sudor en mi vestido y la tomé por los hombros sacudiéndola sólo un poco.- Rose, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.- Ella comenzó a temblar.- ¡Presta atención! ¡Escucháme!- miraba hacía el piso y alcé su barbilla con un poco de brusquedad- Sus padres te amarán, eres una persona maravillosa, y haces a Emmett feliz. Eso es lo que más les importa a ellos.

-Bella estoy demasiado nerviosa. – la abracé por unos segundos.- Muchas gracias por venir, sin ti probablemente ya me hubiera desmayado.

-No es nada, para eso estamos las hermanas.- me encogí de hombros.

-Bella quiero pedirte una disculpa. Siento ser tan mala contigo.

-No te preocupes, ahora quiero que te concentres y no digas nada estúpido en frente de los padres de Emmett, no podré ayudarte ya que lo más probable es que Emmett se siente contigo.- ella asintió nerviosa

-¿Si me preguntan a que me dedico?- mordió su labio.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso.- acaricié sus hombros tratando de calmarla.- Todo saldrá bien.- repetí.- Confía en mí.

Ambas suspiramos y nos acercamos hacia la casa de los padres de Emmett. Cuando el novio de mi hermana tocó la puerta pude ver como el cuerpo de Rose se petrificaba y volteó a verme asustada.

_Todo saldrá bien_. Gesticulé con la boca y ella se calmó… sólo un poco.

**La puerta se abrió y nos recibió un hombre alto de cabellos color dorado, y nos sonrió. Aquellas arrugas me parecieron adorables y las pocas canas que tenía en el cabello me dieron ternura, me hicieron extrañar a mi padre, llevé las manos al corazón por escasos segundos y primero abrazó a su hijo y después estrechó las manos, primero con Rosalie y después conmigo.**

**-Así que tú debes de ser Rosalie.-le dijo a mi hermana con una sonrisa cálida y esta asintió nerviosa.**

**-Un placer.- mi hermana susurró con los nervios a flor de piel. **

**_Hago mal tercio. ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? Los padres de Emmett quieren conocer a Rosalie no a Rosalie y su hermana._**

**-Ah ella es Bella, la hermana de Rose. – Emmmett dijo sonriendo. **

**-Un placer, señor Cullen.- Yo sólo sonreí tímidamente.**

**-No hay que ser tan formales, pueden llamarme Carlisle.- rió para calmar la tensión y nerviosismo del ambiente. **

**Carlisle nos dejó entrar a aquella ostentosa casa, si por fuera era hermosa, por dentro era lo que le seguía, era perfecta, todos los muebles parecían demasiado caros y elegantes tenía miedo de tocar todo, era demasiado torpe y todo lo podría destruir con tan sólo tocarlo y… sacudí la cabeza calmándome. El padre de Emmett no le preguntó a sobre mi presencia, supuse que entendería que Rosalie necesitaría una mano para no sentirse sola e intimidada. **En el comedor nos esperaba una mujer delgada, con cara de corazón y facciones maternales, era hermosa. Su cabello era color caramelo y nos sonrió. Supuse que todo iría bien…

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-Ah fue al baño.- respondió su madre y después me miró -Rosalie te ves hermosa. – me regaló a mí un abrazo y me susurró en el oído- No sabía que a Emmett le gustaban también las morenas.

-Mamá…- dijo Emmett incómodo.

-¿Sí cielo?- me soltó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Yo no soy Rosalie.- dije apenada y me sonrojé como tomate. Miré a Rose y ella se mordía el labio.

-Yo soy Rosalie.- dijo mi hermana con un susurro y le ofreció la mano a la madre de su amado.

-Mucho gusto.- la sonrisa de la madre de Emmett desapareció y le contesto de forma seca dejándola con la mano en el aire.

-Mamá…- dijo Emmett molesto.

-Terminaré de preparar la cena.- se limitó a decir y dejó la habitación, Carlise miró apenada a mi hermana y siguió a su esposa.

_Esta será una cena muy larga._

-Cuánto lo siento.- Emmett besó la frente de mi hermana.

-No te preocupes- dijo con la mirada triste y después me miró con los ojos llorosos.

-Iré a hablar con ella.

-Emmett….- pero él ya se había ido antes de que ella terminara de protestar.

-Tranquila.- acaricié su hombro tratando de reconfortarla.- Tendrás que ganarte a su mamá, ¿De acuerdo? No te pongas triste. Será fácil, todos te adoran- le di más ánimos, ella seguía con la mirada triste- No vayas a llorar- le regañé- te ves hermosa y no quiero que se te arruine el maquillaje.

-¿Use algo demasiado atrevido verdad?

-No no, claro que no.

-¿Entonces?

No sabía que contestar. Gracias al cielo Emmett llegó más relajado y le susurró algo en el oído a mi hermana que la hizo sonreír un poquito.

-Siento eso Bella.

-Iré a tomar un poco de aire.-

Estaba pensando en una historia para cubrir nuestro gran secreto y estando aquí las ideas no llegaban a mi mente. Salí de la casa y me recargué en un árbol, las ideas seguían sin llegar y extrañaba a mi sol personal, tal vez si no hubiera aceptado a venir aquí y no le hubiera dicho mi secreto probablemente ambos estaríamos tomando cerveza en su taller. Saqué de mi bolso un cigarrillo para que las ideas fluyeran con más facilidad y la tensión que comenzaba a sentir se fuera, hace semanas que no fumaba y se sentía tan bien. De pronto algo llamó mi atención, a lado derecho del auto de la Jeep de Emmett había un Volvo plateado, ni siquiera lo había visto cuando habíamos llegado, tal vez no lo vi porque estaba demasiado preocupada por mi hermana. Me acerqué hacía aquel flamante Volvo con ojos de deseo, estaba en perfectas condiciones, parecía nuevo. Mordí el labio, _no es apropiado. Aquí no. Contrólate Isabella. Ni te atrevas a robar ese auto._ Mi subconsciente me regañó. Pasé mis dedos por el coche y sonreí para mis adentros.

-La cena está servida.- Una voz atercipelada interrumpió aquel "intimo" momento, rápidamente quité las manos del coche y tiré el cigarro en el piso apagándolo con mi zapato.

-En seguida voy.- me arreglé el cabello nerviosa aún sin haber visto aquel dueño de esa suave voz.

-¿Te gustan los autos?- escuché su voz cerca de su mi oído, y se me puso la piel de gallina. ¿Cuándo tiempo llevaba ahí? Me volteé para ver la cara de aquel hombre con voz de ángel y las mejillas se me pusieron coloradas. Era hermoso, cabello cobrizo, sonrisa de comercial y ¡Wow! Era demasiado alto y ni hablar de esas hermosas esmeraldas que se cargaba en los ojos.

-Sí algo así.- balbuceé y me sentí como una completa tonta.

-Siento haberte asustado, no era mi intención.- ronroneó.

-No hay problema.- alejé la mirada.

-Soy Edward… Edward Cullen.-

Me quedé petrificada. Y las imagenes de aquella noche volvieron a mi mente.

_Oh no.. estaba en problemas_

**N/A: Dios mío, ¿Qué creen que pase? Asdfghjkl Guapuras, esto fue el capítulo de hoy, a partir de aquí los capítulos serán mucho más largos. Espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo será más emocionante. Gracias por leer mis ideas locas, y dejen review. Nos estamos leyendo ¡Muchas gracias!**

**N/A 2: Aquí esta el vestido de Rosalie por si se quedaron la duda. weheartit (punto)com / entry /59167264 /via /flickeastwood**


	8. Fracaso total

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con los personajes, por favor no demandas. Pew pew**

**8. Fracaso total.**

**Bella POV**

-¿Estas bien?- posó una de sus cálidas manos en mi hombro.

-Sí- mentí- perdón disculpa, sólo me maree un poquito- reí por lo bajo- Oh disculpa que descortés soy- _"ya cállate, estas quedando en ridículo" "¿Pero cómo no estar nerviosa? Es un policía." Ambas, sólo guarden silencio._ Me regañé. Genial ahora escuchaba voces dentro de mi cabeza, sacudí la cabeza con la esperanza que esas voces se alejaran de mi subconsciente y alcé mi mano para estrecharla con la de Edward- Isabella Swan- _"Ah sí, la chica que robo tu auto y después lo devolvió.. ya sabes el robo del año."_ Shhhh.-…mucho gusto.

-El placer es mío.- sacó esa sonrisa torcida que hizo palpitar mi corazón más rápido

Cuando estrechó su mano con la mía, sentí cosquillas y retiré la mano rápidamente.

-Lo siento- ambos dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos.

-¡Edward! ¡La cena está servida! – se escuchaban los gritos la señora Cullem.

-Lo mejor será que entremos antes de que enloquezca.

-Está bien- asentí lentamente y caminamos juntos hacia la casa, ambos manteníamos nuestra distancia, mordí mi labio nerviosa y crucé los brazos mientras él me dejaba pasar primero como todo un buen caballero.

-Dios Edward controla tus hormonas, pensé que ya la habías secuestrado - Emmett le guiñó el ojo y le golpeó la espalda jugando y el sólo gruñó.

-Emmett….

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- interrumpió Carlisle con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro y nos miró- Oh... Ya veo porque

-Papá.- protestó Edward otra vez.

-Ah aquí están, la cena se está servida. ¿Cielo, por que tardaron tanto?- Esme entró al living y miró a sus hijos desaprobación- Edward por el amor del señor arréglate esa corbata, y ni hablemos de ti….-señaló a Emmett negando con la cabeza una y otra vez.-Emmett mira esos pelos que te cargas.-Miré a Rosalie y ambas tratamos de contener las carcajadas.

-Mamá me estas avergonzando en frente de mi chica- protestó Emmett cuando su mamá se acercó y comenzaba a arreglar su cabello con sus delgados y delicados dedos.

-Deja de lloriquear. Ah Rosalie ¿Siempre anda así de despeinado?- le sonrió de manera amable a mi hermana y ella parecía confundida y alegrada debido a su repentino cambio de humor hacia mi hermana, supuse que Emmett y su mamá habían tenido una plática seria en la cocina. Le pegué a mi hermana con el codo en las costillas suavemente para que le respondiera.

-Sí, pero se ve adorable.- mi hermana se puso colorada y todos nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Todos tomaron sus lugares, Rosalie y yo nos vimos obligadas a sentarnos juntas, ella se sentó en frente de su amado y yo en frente de su hermano mientras que Esme y Carlisle se sentaban en la cabecera de la larga ofrecí a ayudar a servir la comida pero no me dejaron seguían diciendo que eramos las invitadas y que sólo disfrutáramos de la cena.

-Señora Cullen, le quedó riquísima la cena.- mi hermana felicitaba mientras le daba otro bocado a su comida.

-Puedes llamarme Esme, cielo.- Esme sonrió y acarició la mano de su esposo. Suspiré llena de nostalgia, ver a esa pareja de casados me hacía extrañar a mi madre.

-Gracias, Esme- susurró mi hermana con una sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos.

Mientras cenábamos, se hablaban de temas triviales. Emmett nos contó chistes que nos hicieron a mí y a mi hermana llorar pero de la risa. De vez en cuando me sentía observada y cuando miré al chico de cabellos cobrizos éste tenía sus ojos puestos en mí, alejé la vista para no perderme en esas hermosas esmeraldas y sonrojarme como una niña de quince años. Supe que cuando llegó la hora del postre la cosa se iba a poner seria, ya se me hacía raro que no hayan bombardeado a Rosalie con preguntas.

-Entonces… Rosalie- la madre de los chicos se aclaró la garganta- Emmett me dijo que venían de Seattle.

-Ah sí, nos mudamos aquí por mi otra hermana, Alice, deseaba estudiar diseño de modas en Nueva York. No quisimos dejarla sola así que toda la familia se vino para acá.- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Ella diseño sus vestidos?- preguntó Esme interesada.

-Sólo el de Bella. - todos voltearon para observarme y no pude evitar que mis mejillas se tornaran en un color rosado.

-Esta divino- Esme dijo sonriendo

-G..gracias

Suspire frustrada, porque Edward Cullen no me quitaba la mirada, me miraba como si fuera su presa o algo por el estilo que por cierto de alguna manera me parecía atractivo, sus ojos me hipnotizaban y me puse roja como tómate cuando me guiño el ojo mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

-¿Bella escuchaste? - Rosalie reventó mi burbuja

-Este… bueno… ¿qué preguntaron?- comencé a balbucear.

-Te pregunte que por qué andabas muy callada- Emmett repitió

-Ella es muy tímida, es todo.- dijo Rosalie pasando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja la miré agradecida y ella me acarició el hombro.

-Y bueno, ¿A qué se dedican?- Rosalie ya veía venir aquella pregunta y tomo una gran cucharada de su helado de vainilla, era como la señal para decirme que me encargaría de esa parte.

-Bueno..- todos me voltearon a ver con expresión de sorpresa ya que no esperaran que yo fuera la que contestara.- Rosalie y yo trabajamos en un taller mecánico.- me encogí de hombros- desde pequeñas siempre nos han gustado los carros. Bueno tengo que admitir mi padre siempre nos involucró a mí y a mi hermana en esos asuntos, nos trató como los dos hijos varones que nunca tuvo.

-Rosalie nunca me lo había mencionado.- dijo Emmett sorprendido.

-Es como nuestro Guilty Pleasure- continúe.- Nuestro pequeño secreto, es que lo que sucede- comencé a hablar con menos pena y más fluidez- cuando le decimos a la gente que amamos los autos, no nos creen y no los culpo- todos rieron y despeiné un poco mi cabello con mis dedos.

-Wow- todos los Cullen dijeron al mismo tiempo mi hermana y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esta noche no iba a ser tan rara como lo pensaba.

-Esa no me la esperaba.- susurró Edward y mordí mi labio lo que menos quería era que comenzara a sospechar.

Seguimos hablando sobre autos, la que menos se veía interesada era Esme, es como si estuviese cenando con cuatro chicos, cada vez que hablábamos de autos Rosalie decía que mi cara se veía diferente, había un brillo en mis ojos como si estuviese enamorada. Cuando vi la cara de Esme palmeé la mano de Rosalie para que cambiara de tema en el cual Esme se podía incluir.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, todos se fueron a la sala de estar mientras que yo ayudé a Esme a recoger la mesa y esta vez no acepté un no por respuesta estaba acostumbrada a ayudar cuando iba a casa ajenas.

-Gracias.- dijo Esme se dirigía a lavar los platos.

-Permítame.- dije haciendo un gesto a los platos sucios.

-Bella, eres nuestra invitada no puedo permitir eso.

-Por favor…- supliqué.

-La próxima vez.- acarició mi mejilla y comenzó a lavar los trastos mientras yo le hacía compañía.

_¿La próxima vez? _

-Tú y tu hermana son buenas niñas.- comenzó a hablar para romper aquel silencio.

Suspiré. Si tan sólo supiera de lo que éramos capaces de hacer.

-¿Sabes algo?- continuó y me acerqué a ella mientras ella lavaba los trastes.- Hace mucho que no veía a Emmett tan feliz. Me alegro que Rosalie haya llegado a su vida ¡Enhorabuena! –Exclamó alzando las manos salpicando un poco de jabón y no logré contener las risas.- Aunque ni hablemos de mi Edward- suspiró negando con la cabeza- Siento que él nunca sentará cabeza, para el no existe nada más que el trabajo. - dijo decepcionada

-¿A qué se dedica?- _ya sabía la respuesta pero sólo quería conformar que fuera verdad._

-Es policía, trabaja en el departamento de escenas de crimen- dijo - Hace poco lo promovieron, estoy muy orgullosa de mi pequeño bebé…¿Hablo mucha verdad?

-No, en realidad soy yo la que casi no habla.- me encogí de hombros.- soy una persona de pocas palabras creo que lo heredé de mi padre.

- Vente, vamos al living, te aseguro que nos estarán extrañando.- se secó las manos con una servilleta al terminar de lavar los trastes.

-¿Ahora atacabas a Bella con preguntas, mami?- preguntó Emmett en forma burlona cuando llegamos a la sala.

-Por supuesto que no, sólo conversábamos.- le contesté cruzando los brazos siendo tentada de sacarle la lengua como niña pequeña.

-Claro, pequeña.

-¡Oye no soy tan pequeña!- rezongué y Rosalie me miro arqueando la ceja.-Lo siento- ella seguía mirándome con desaprobación- Ay Rosalie por favor.- rodé los ojos- Iré a hacer una llamada- mentí y salí de la habitación no sin casi antes tropezarme con una mesa que no había visto, empecé a maldecir en voz bajita y salí de la gran casa.

-Maldita maldición- me sobé la rodilla mientras me sentaba en el porche y encendía un cigarrillo.

-¿Estas bien?- abrí los ojos sorprendida cuando descubrí que Edward Cullen estaba en frente de mi con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Lo volviste hacer!- lo acusé.

-¿Qué hice?

-Aparecer de la nada.

-¿Estas bien?- volvió a preguntar con una risa burlona.

-Deja de burlarte, soy algo torpe ya se me había raro que me haya caído en las últimas 12 horas.

-¿Tan torpe eres?- comenzó a burlarse- bueno eso no lo podemos probar aún, tiene unas pocas horas de que te acabo de conocer pero tienes cara de que eres un imán para los problemas.

-Lastimas mi ego Cullen.- sonreí de oreja a oreja de forma sarcástica y el me guiño el ojo.

Apenas conocía a este chico y nos hablábamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, de repente sentía como aquel hoyo que el chico moreno había dejado iba desapareciendo poco a poco, no se iba por completo era como una especie de anestesia. Pero cuando recordé lo que le había hecho a este extraño se me hacía un gran nudo en el estómago. Sólo rogaba porque no dijera algo de más.

_Olvídalo ya._ Seguramente él ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-No sé qué diablos hago aquí- cerré los ojos y aspiré un poco del cigarro para segundos después sacarlo con absoluta lentitud.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo.

-Por dios Cullen yo me siento como una intrusa, se hizo la cena para conocer a la novia de tu hermano no _a su novia y su hermana_.

-Yo debería estar trabajando en este preciso instante.

_Sí que era un policía dedicado._ Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿No te da miedo?

-¿Disculpa?- dijo distraído.

-¿No te da miedo a salir algún día lastimado? Ya sabes…

-¿Cómo supiste?- mordí mi labio y sonrió para sus adentros.- Esme…bueno en realidad para eso me entrenaron, para no salir lastimado.

-¿Te gusta tu trabajo?- pregunté interesada.

-Me encanta. Porque hago que la justicia se cumpla y los criminales reciban su castigo.

-Oh.

-¿En serio te gustan los autos o te querías hacer la interesante?- dijo con voz dudosa

Machista, igual que los otros.

_Edward Cullen íbamos bien hasta….que tuviste que abrir la boca_

Me llevé las manos al corazón fingiendo que había lastimado mi ego una vez más.

- Edward nunca llegaría a pensar que fueras tan…. Machista- dije la palabra tan marcada.- No debería sorprenderme.- me encogí de hombros- que decepción.- palmeé su hombro con mi mano.

-Oye…Me está retando señorita Swan.- me miro con ojos amenazadores.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, si quieres creerme bien y si no también.

Edward no esperaba esa respuesta, ya que se quedó rígido como una estatura cuando dije esas palabras. Después hubo un silencio, largo y tenso silencio.

-Iba a llevar mi carro al mecánico porque algo anda mal…- empezó a rascarse la nuca, oh ya veía hacia donde iba esta conversación Quería que probara que efectivamente sabía de autos.

-Veamos cuál es el problema.- me levanté de la banca sin pensarlo dos veces, esperándolo a que el me siguiera y sus verdes orbitas me miraban sorprendido- Aunque dudo que algo este mal, se ve en perfectas condiciones.

-No estes tan segura.

-No te equivoques Edward.- me volteé para poner mi dedo sobre su pecho.

**Edward POV**

Era la primera vez que una mujer me hablaba de esa manera y… para ser honestos me excitaba, sus labios carnosos, aquellos ojos de color chocolate que me hipnotizaban como la voz de una sirena, y ni hablemos de su perfume. Isabella Swan me estaba volviendo loco y apenas conocía a aquella muchacha. Alcé ambas manos al aire para demostrar inocencia y ella sonrió con una sonrisa que le llego a los ojos, pero esto aún no acababa ni que creyera que se la dejaría tan fácil.

-¿No te darás por vencido verdad?- parecía como si me leyera el pensamiento

-No

-Entonces vamos a ver tu auto.

No me di cuenta pero antes de que abriera el capote de mi auto, tenía su larga cabellera peinada en una cola de caballo. ¿Cuándo se peinó? ¿Tan distraído era? ¿O ella era muy rápida? Aun así se veía encantadora. Mientras empezaba a revisar y mover cosas, mi mente morbosa comenzaba a trabajar, ese vestido que traía hacía ver esas piernas tan largas, se amoldaba a su cuerpo a la perfección resaltando esas perfectas y discretas curvas y ese pequeño trasero… Iba a ser mi perdición. Si algún día llegaba a conocer a la diseñadora de aquel vestido, la tenía que felicitar.

-¿Qué estas mirando?

Y sentí como mi corazón se detuvo por algunos segundos y algo por el área del pantalón me comenzó a molestar ante la siguiente imagen que vi, una delgada capa de sudor cubría la frente de Bella , sus manos tenían un poco de grasa y de repente para mis ojos el vestido le había hecho más corto.

-Nada….- dije nervioso llevando mis manos a mi pantalón que de repente comenzaba a apretarme.

-Eres un mentiroso.- me fulminó con la mirada y cerró el capote con tal vez demasiada fuerza. Hizo una mueca cuando trato de cruzarse de brazos pero no podía porque sabía que mancharía aquel hermoso vestido

-¿Qué?- miré a otro lado actuando como si no me hubiera descubierto y actué como él desentendido.

-¡Que eres un mentiroso!- ¿era yo o estaba haciendo una escena? Y me tensé. Me había atrapado- No hay nada malo con tu coche.- mi cuerpo se relajó a escuchar esas palabras.

-Ah, si ya lo sabía.- dije descaradamente.

-Tú…- apretó sus manos hasta que se formaron unos adorables puños.

-Yo…- me reí- sólo quería ver si no mentías.

-¿Por qué habría de mentir?-alzó una ceja.- Sólo porque seas policía no significa que debas subestimar y dudar de toda la gente que conozcas.- escupió esas palabras como balas.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre.

-Como sea. Voy… a lavarme las manos ya que hiciste que me las ensuciara en vano.- acusó con los ojos y volvió a entrar a la casa.

**Bella POV**

-Bella que...- Rosalie comenzó a balbucear cuando vio mi aspecto ¿Tan mal me veía?

_Respira Bella, respira._

-No preguntes.- me sonrojé.

-El baño esta por el pasillo a la derecha.- dijo Carlisle antes de que yo preguntara.

-Gracias.- sonreí y fui hacia donde me habían indicado.

Al entrar y ver mi aspecto quería que la tierra me tragara, había arruinado mi peinado, tenía una ligera capa de sudor en mi frente y ni hablar de mis manos gracias a dios no había ensuciado el vestido pero cuando llegara a casa de mi hermana para devolver el vestido ella va a preguntar qué paso con mi aspecto, y me esperaba un gran sermón de mi hermana menor. Me lavé las manos con abundante agua y limpie mi sudor con un poco de papel, estaba pensando en mojar mi frente para calmar el calor que sentía pero no quería arruinar también mi maquillaje. Tocaron la puerta del baño y mi corazón a latir con más velocidad.

-Es Rose.- suspiré aliviada y abrí la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Emmett y yo iremos a una fiesta. ¿Quieres…

-Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta- interrumpí- aparte no quiero hacer mal tercio. Ve y diviértete, yo perderé un taxi

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Emmett.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- era igual que su hermano Aparecían de la nada, pero qué costumbres tenían los Cullen.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan distraída- despeinó mi cabello.

-Pediré un taxi, no quiero que lleguen tarde a su fiesta.

-¿Quién dijo que yo te iba a llevar?- mire a mi hermana confundida.

-Entonces pediré un taxi.- gruñí. No entendía, no querían que me fuera en taxi pero tampoco querían llevarme ¿A dónde iba este asunto?

-Yo no te voy a llevar pero…- aquí viene la explicación-Edward te dejará en tu departamento.

-Pero…-comencé a protestar.

-Nada de peros- mi hermana dijo y beso mi frente ahora ya seca.- diviértete – sonrió y se fueron a la sala.

Mi hermana y yo nos despedimos de Esme y Carlisle, ellos no paraban de repetir que querían que los visitáramos de nuevo, yo no le veía el caso ya que yo no era la que estaba emparejada con uno de sus hijos pero Esme insistió. No me quedó de otra más que sonreír y prometer que iría pronto. Cuando salimos Edward estaba recargado en su Volvo.

-No la vayas a secuestrar.- rió Emmett golpeando el brazo de Edward, éste lo ignoró y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Estaba a punto de oponerse otra vez pero Rose ya sabía que estaba a punto de hacer, era obvio es mi hermana me conoce demasiado bien.

-No empieces-gruñí por lo bajo cuando dijo eso y entré al auto sin decir ni pio.

–¡Se divierten!- mi nueva pareja favorita gritó antes de irse.

Cuando entré al carro los recuerdos llegaron y no pude evitar morderme el labio, el olor que emanaba del coche no le hacía juicio a mis recuerdos. _Era mejor de lo que había recordado._

-Hola de nuevo- dijo el hombre del voz aterciopelada y encendió el coche.

-¿Planeaban que fuera una serie de cita o?- comencé a reírme de forma nerviosa.

-No lo sé… tal vez.- se encogió de hombros y puso sus manos al volante sin quitarme la mirada.

-Pues fracasaron.

Me quedé callada por unos segundos hasta captar que le tenía que dar mi dirección. No pude evitar sonrojarme debido a que estaba quedando en ridículo después de balbucear unos "hm" y "ah" le dije la dirección del departamento de mi hermana.

-Entonces... Lo del reparar autos es algo que haces por gusto o quisiste continuar con el trabajo familiar- comenzó a decir y no pude evitar me puse más nerviosa y culpable cuando dijo las últimas dos palabras.

**Edward POV**

-Lo hago por gusto, desde pequeña me gustan los autos.

-¿Te gusta mi auto?- dije seductoramente, siempre funcionaba. Esa voz ponía a las mujeres a mis pies.

-Más o menos…- se limitó a decir frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Mas o menos?- dije sorprendido -Hace unas horas parecía que estabas encantada con él- le recordé aquella escena donde miraba mi auto con deseo.

-Mira… a diario veo autos como Ferrari, Mercedes, Cadillac, un BMW pero un Volvo- suspiró- un Volvo no se ve aquí en Nueva York todos los días, por supuesto que llamo mi interés.- dijo secamente.

-Eso es verdad.

-demasiado Ostentoso.- susurró y cruzó los brazos.

Abrí la ventana para que circulara un poco de aire, ahora lo único que rompía nuestro incomodo silencio era el sonido del viento.

-Si quieres déjame el a esquina.- dijo cuando nos fuimos acercando a su departamento.

-No… Ya sabes cómo es Nueva York en la noche.

-Sé cuidarme.

-Lo dudo- la miré

…_si las miradas fueran puñales._

-Por favor- supliqué y suavizó sólo un poco la mirada.- gracias.

La deje afuera de su departamento y me salí para abrirle la puerta pero ella ni siquiera me esperó.

-Bella espera…- tomé su mano y ella me miro molesta.- Lo siento.

-Como sea.- se soltó de mi agarré y cruzó los brazos.- Buenas noches.- comenzó a caminar pero la seguí. Supongo que escucho mis pasos porque volvió a voltear y me miro de manera fría.- Sargento Cullen es poco probable que me asalten en las escaleras. Me las puedo arreglar sola.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía- fruncí el ceño

-Sí sí- ya.- Adiós.

-¿Quisieras salir a tomar un café en otra ocasión?- empecé a murmurar, ¿Qué me estaba haciendo esta mujer de ojos color chocolate?

-No.- dijo de forma fría. Ouch ¿Tenía novio? ¿Por qué me estaba rechazando? Nadie me había rechazado _hasta ahora._

-Si me estas rechazando por lo que dije, lo siento. No fue mi intención.- la miré con ojos preocupados-¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-No lo sé. Nos vemos, Cullen.

-Espera.

-Dije Buenas noches.- dijo con voz seca y entró al edificio.

-Descansa.- despeiné mi cabellera con fuerza sintiéndome como un completo idiota y entré al auto para dirigirme a casa.

¿Por qué me costaba demasiado trabajo seducir a esta mujer? Ella era diferente, pero no me iba a dar por vencido. Esperaba con ansias que mi auto se descompusiera para volver a ver a la chica de cabellos y ojos color chocolate.

**N/A: Hola guapuritas 3 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Gracias por leer mis locuras ;D Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Cambio y fuera. –Scarlett.**


	9. La pijamada

**Antes de comenzar**

**Pequeñas saltamontes, decidí cambiar el título del fic porque, no sé el título anterior no llamaba tanto la atención y comencé que con el tiempo no encajaría. Ahora me gusta más, parece que es más intenso así de amor pasión JAJAJAJ comencé a escribir más capítulos y este totalmente le queda como guante. **

**NOTA: Quise intentar algo nuevo, por eso agregué el playlist, creo que me tardé más en escoger la canción que en escribir el capítulo JAJAJ en fin, en verdad me gustaría que la escucharan mientras lo leen y después me digan que les pareció, si les gusto y les gustaría que lo haga más seguido háganmelo saber y lloraré de felicidad :')**

**Bueno ya las dejaré leer…**

_**Playlist (es opcional) pero les recomiendo escucharlo para entrar en ambiente.**_

_**Lana Del Rey – Dark Paradise**_

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con los personajes, por favor no demandas. Pew pew**

**Bella POV**

**(1)**Jacob tenía sus manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba el océano, cuando froté su enorme hombro con mi mano mi sol personal volteó a verme para sonreírme, tenía esa sonrisa que me hacía sentir que era su persona favorita de todo el universo todo y que nada malo pasaría porque él me protegería de todo peligro. De pronto, todo se nubló y comenzó a llover a cántaros iba a abrazar a mi Jacob pero él ya había desaparecido comencé a gritar a todo pulmón su nombre pero seguía sin aparecer, él se había ido y no sabía si iba a regresar.

Desperté con una ligera capa de sudor detrás de mí nuca y en la frente, me llevé las manos al pecho y mi corazón latía con mucha velocidad sentía que el corazón se saldría del pecho en cualquier instante, había tenido una pesadilla otra vez por alguna extraña razón siempre era la misma. Extrañaba a mi amigo y tenía miedo de perderlo, cerré los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño pero el rostro de Jacob aparecía en mi mente así que me quede despierta toda la noche, hace días que no dormía y me estaba afectando. ¿Por qué seguía sin llamarme? Ya había pasado casi un mes...

Durante el resto del día traté en no pensar en mi amigo para que mi hermana no sospechara nada pero me fue imposible las manos me temblaban y ya no aguantaba la situación por la que pasaba, en la tarde casi noche mientras seguía indecisa acerca de lo que estaba a punto de a hacer tomé el teléfono y marqué su número mordí mi labio mientras esperaba a que atendieran el teléfono otra vez, era la décima vez que hablaba y colgaba al escuchar que alzaban el teléfono, pero esta vez no me acobardaría.

_Por favor, contesta contesta._

-Black's Car-Care Center.- escuché la voz de Jacob y me tensé, escuchar esa voz me sentí aliviada como si por algunos segundos estuviera con vida otra vez pero por otra parte me estaba rompiendo en pedazos cuando me di cuenta que me evadía o que probablemente ya se había olvidado de mí, extrañaba su voz, lo extrañaba y hace semanas que no lo veía, el prometió que me llamaría cuando estuviera listo pero ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría?¿Otro mes? Me temblaban las piernas y el corazón se me hacía más pequeño con tan sólo pensarlo.- ¿Hola?

Colgué el teléfono y me agarré el pecho como si tratara de poner todo en su lugar.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- Rosalie tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso.- señaló mis brazos que seguían sobre mi pecho.-¿Qué tienes? Estas muy rara desde la cena de los Cullen.

-Nada, no pasa nada.- mentí de manera no muy convincente ya que Rosalie me miró con desaprobación ella no se iría sin una explicación.- No te lo puedo decir aún.

-¿Tan malo es?- asentí y alzó ambas cejas sorprendida.- Hoy tengo la noche libre ¿Te apetece robar un lindo mercedes?- apretó mi mejilla con su dedo anular y pulgar.

-No, no estoy de humor.

-Bella estoy preocupada. Hace semanas que no hemos robado ¿Qué sucede?

_"¿Por qué tuviste que escoger ese tipo de vida?"_ La voz de Jacob resonaba en mi cabeza.

_Ladrona, ladrona._ Varias voces gritaron y las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar.

-¿Qué pasó el día de la cena? ¿Edward fue un patán? No te atrevas a evadir el tema.- me apuntó con el dedo advirtiéndome.

-No. -trate de sonreír pero creo que pareció más bien una mueca.

Edward Cullen hablaba a mi departamento todos los días, la primera vez contesté porque no sabía que era él y él se disculpó por la mala actitud que había tenido la otra noche en verdad sonaba arrepentido y su disculpa sonaba sincera, mi corazón dio brincos de alegría cuando escuche su voz, me sentía plena pero después recordé lo que esa misma noche me había prometido también. Cada vez que escuchaba su voz o recordaba su cara de ángel o esa sonrisa torcida que me había temblar hasta la médula, venía a mi mente lo que le había hecho y decidí, más bien, prometí que lo mejor sería no involucrarme con él, a menos de que quisiera quedarme tras las rejas por un largo tiempo. El siguió hablando a mi casa todos los días pero gracias a dios mi teléfono tenía identificador de llamadas así que no me quedaba de otra más que colgarle, me sentía mal al hacerlo pero tenía que cumplir mi promesa.

- Bueno fue un total cretino pero no fue algo que no pudiera manejar. -Continué- Él no es el problema. El problema es…- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, al darme cuenta que en realidad mi vida era un desastre- Jacob... y Rosalie no voy y no planeo hablar del tema.

-¿En serio que no quieres hacer nada?- agradecí que cambiara de tema y que entendiera que no quería hablar del chico de tez morena y el chico de cabello cobrizo.

-No, estoy bien.

-No estás bien, te ves… ¡Te ves rota!- confesó.

Eso me hizo parar en seco, porque no sólo me sentía rota también me veía así.

-Creo que no te puedo mentir respecto a ese tema. - suspire.- ¿por qué no sales hoy con el oso?- Rosalie sonrió cuando mencioné el apodo que le había dado a Emmett.

Emmett y yo nos comenzamos a llevar muy bien desde la cena y ahora cada vez peleaba menos con Rosalie, ahora sólo nos enojábamos por cosas estúpidas como por ejemplo a quién de nosotras le tocaba a ir al supermercado o lavar los platos sucios, peleas típicas que tienes las hermanas, mi relación con Rosalie había mejorado.

-mi osito trabajará hasta en tarde- hizo un puchero.- quiero estar hoy con mis hermanas así que... ¿Qué te parece una pijamada? Alice vendrá a las 7.

-Esto más bien sonaba como un plan no una opción.- la acusé con una sonrisa burlona y ella se encogió de hombros. Algo me decía que ambas traían algo entre manos.

_(...)_

-¿Dónde está mi conejillo de indias preferido?-escuché a Alice cerrar la puerta y salí de la cocina con un gran bowl lleno de palomitas de mantequilla y ella dio saltitos de bailarina al verme.

-Presente.- reí y ella besó mis mejillas una y otra vez.

-Ya ya mucho amor.- Rosalie dijo con un poco de celos, Alice percibió la nota de celos y también le hizo fiestas al verla, le besó las mejillas y la abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿Ahora me amas otra vez?- ambas rieron- Oigan…¿Es mi imaginación o veo el garaje más vacío?

-Está vacío.-respondió Rosalie a la pregunta de Alice.

-Eso es buena señal ¿verdad?- Alice ya sabía la razón por la cual robábamos con menos frecuencia que la de antes

-Supongo.- suspiré.

Y le pedí con la mirada que no se hablara más de tema.

Todas nos pusimos la pijama para entrar en ambiente, mis hermanas se arreglaron mucho a pesar de que solo sería una pijamada entre nosotras, ellas usaba una pijama de Victoria's Secret y se veían fantásticas ya que tenían cuerpo de modelos y como era de esperarse Alice y Rose me fulminaron y juzgaron con la mirada cuando vieron mi pijama que consistía de un pantalón de deportes holgado y viejo y usaba una playera de mi banda preferida con pequeños hoyos, pero Alice venia preparada y me trajo una nueva pijama de la misma marca, no era mi estilo y era muy atrevida para mi gusto pero no me quedo de otra más que ponerme flojita y cooperar.

-Hacemos juego. – arqué la ceja y miré mi reflejo en el espejo y después vi las ropas de mis hermanas, todas eran negras y tenían encaje o algo rosa. Rodeé los ojos y Alice me dio un zape.

Después de "arreglarnos" nos fuimos al living para ver la película, no me quedó de otra más que ver Moulin Rouge, mis hermanas eran unas románticas sin causa por lo que perdí por mayoría de votos cuando se escogió la película. Por lo extraño que fuera, en verdad le estaba prestada atención a la película y me empezó a gustar aún más cuando cantaron mi canción favorita de Elton John.

-Creó que romperé la dieta hoy.- me culpó Alice mientras tomaba otro puño de palomitas.

-Igual yo- dijo Rosalie- maldita seas Bella- y ambas reímos.

Terminamos de ver la película y mis hermanas encantadas empezaron a pintarme las uñas y a peinarme, se veían realmente entretenidas y no me quedaba de otra más que complacerlas y quedarme callada porque me darían sus sermones de mil horas. De pequeña nunca fui una chica que se arreglara o que saliera con amigas. Pero ¿por qué arreglarse justo antes de irse dormir? Sólo podía decir que las chicas no teníamos lógica y éramos complicadas, Después de un rato se me empezaron a cerrar los ojos, siempre que me peinaban o acariciaban mi cabello me quedaba dormida por lo más extraño que fuese pero me arrullaba y me quedaba dormida como bebé.

-No te duermas bella durmiente. Todavía es temprano.- Alice apretó mis mejillas

-Pero estoy cansada- protesté.

-Arruinarás mi peinado.- respondió Rosalie

-Eso hubieras pensado antes de peinarme. -bostecé.

Mis hermanas me obligaron a quedarme despierta a pesar que mis párpados comenzaban a pesarme más y más con cada minuto que pasaba, después de un rato sonó el timbre pero ninguna de mis hermanas abría.

-¿Acaso ninguna planea abrir?- respondí malhumorada.

Ambas se quedaron calladas y comencé a maldecir mientras iba en camino para abrir la puerta.

-ya voy, ya voy.- grite mientras volvían a tocar el timbre.

Abrí la puerta y mi corazón dejó de latir cuando mis ojos descubrieron que detrás de la puerta había hombre con unos ojos color Esmeralda, un ramo de rosas y una sonrisa torcida por unos momentos había olvidado cómo respirar. Aquel hombre abrió los ojos como plato y empezó a verme de arriba para abajo al principio lo miré confundida, después una ráfaga de viento entró poniéndome la piel chinita y ese viento helado que se recorrió por todo mi cuerpo me hizo recordar lo que me fui obligada a usar e inmediatamente se me pusieron las mejillas coloradas y me llevé manos al estómago.

-Bella...- Edward tosió y no pude evitar sonreír como tonta. Mis pensamientos y recuerdos no le hacían justicia a su rostro y voz.

-Ah Hola.- balbuceé nerviosa. Hubo varios minutos de incómodo silencio. Así que decidí romperlo- no quiero ser grosera pero... ¿Qué haces aquí?- fui directo al grano.

-Eh pues..- ahora era el quien balbuceaba- el día que te llamé no mencionaste si me perdonabas...

-¿Quieres pasar?- lo interrumpí.

Comenzaba a temblar debido a que tenía frío, y volteé para ver a mis hermanas porque parecía que tenían esto planeado se me hizo rarísimo que no querían que me durmiera y me arreglaran pero desafortunadamente parecían igual de sorprendidas que yo así que supuse que fue el destino. Rosalie le susurró a Alice algo en el oído y ambas se fueron de la sala con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en el rostro; mi hermana menor me guiño el ojo y alzó ambos dedos pulgares no pude evitar reírme. Invité a Edward a sentarse en el sillón y yo me envolví en una manta antes de sentarme a lado de él, apagué el televisor para prestarle atención y él puso sus ojos en mí.

-Cómo te decía... Nunca mencionaste si me disculpabas. Así volví a llamarte para saber eso y también.- ¿era yo o se veía nervioso? -Te llamaba para invitarte a salir pero creí que lo mejor sería si mejor venía a preguntártelo en persona.- miró el ramo de rosas que sostenía en las manos por escasos segundos, después de varios segundos me dio el ramo y no pude evitar ruborizarme.

-gracias.- tomé las rosas de color rojo carmín y las coloque encima de mis piernas. Me sentía como una adolescente, podía apostar que mi cara en estos momentos estaba más rojas que las rosas, nadie había hecho eso por mí y tenía que admitir que se sentía bien.- Disculpa aceptada Sargento Cullen- dije de inmediato y ambos sonreímos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué dices?

No sabía si aceptar la invitación de aquel chico de cabello cobrizo por una parte quería hacerlo, Edward me gustaba ya sé que sólo llevaba poco tiempo de conocerlo pero sentía una atracción por él no me importaba lo que implicaría estar con él pero la otra parte de mi quería apegarse a mi promesa, venían los recuerdos y después me sentía pésimo. Tenía varias preguntas en mi cabeza ¿Y si era otra más de su lista? ¿Querrá algo serio? ¿Sólo amigos? ¿Éramos acaso amigos? Tenía varias opciones en mi camino, en realidad estaba en un gran dilema, si aceptaba tenía miedo de que investigara sobre mi vida o qué tal si era celoso y me enviaba a espiar o qué tal si descubría mi secreto… dios, me solían decir que era una persona muy extremista y melodramática.

-Antes me debes una explicación.- lo agarré desprevenido cuando vi cómo se dilataban sus pupilas.- ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

-Creo que ya sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta señorita Swan... Soy policía.

-¿Acaso espía a las personas que apenas conoce?- me puse a la defensiva.

Ya que insiste.- crucé los brazos. ¿Por qué nos hablábamos de usted?- Emmett me dijo- alzó las palmas de las manos rendido y suspiré aliviada bajando la guardia.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Ya te di tu explicación. Ahora necesito saber la respuesta a la pregunta que te hice.

-Ni creas que aceptaré tan fácilmente.- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Ni dije que sí pero tampoco dije que no, eso me dará tiempo de decidir con más calma, tendría que hacer una lista de los pros y los contras, más confundida no me podía encontrar. Maldito y estúpido policía.

-¿Disculpa?

-No soy como las chicas con las que sueles salir.- dije en seco.

-¿Me estas rechazando?- dijo sorprendido.

- No planeo ser otra más en tu lista.- le dejé en claro, era tímida y recatada pero cuando ya me sentía en confianza tenía la manía de ser muy directa con la gente. – Así que si tus intenciones conmigo eran esas, te sugeriría que no me hagas gastar mi tiempo.

En realidad mi corazón deseaba que se quedara, pero mi cerebro me decía que era sólo una más en la lista de conquistas de Edward Cullen.

-Eso es lo que me llamó la atención de ti. Directa y sin preámbulos, para ser honesto me parece bastante atractivo.- tomó mi mano y se la solté sin ser brusca, sólo era para darle a saber que iríamos a mi ritmo el sólo sonrió y aceptó con una sonrisa.- Ni creas que te dejare ir Isabella Swan, no me rindo tan fácilmente.- me mordí en labio para ocultar mi sonrisa.

Me quedé sin palabras y encendí el televisor para dar por terminada la conversación. Comencé a darle zapping a la tele a lo tonto al ver que no había nada bueno gruñí por lo bajo y después miré las rosas que me habían regalado, no pude evitar ocultar la sonrisa y me levanté del sofá.

-Iré a ponerlas en agua.- tomé el ramo y le di el control remoto a Edward.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- me dijo boquiabierto.

-Está bien que sea directa pero tampoco soy tan cruel como para correrte de mi casa cuando acabas de llegar.

-Pero.. ¿Qué hay de tus hermanas? ¿No les importaría?

-Nah- chasqueé la lengua.- de hecho eres mi héroe, me estaban torturando.

-¿Cómo?- rió en seco.

-Siempre me tratan como si fuera su muñeca. Sobrevivirán sin mí.-me encogí de hombros y me fui a la cocina.

Gracias a dios teníamos un florero, tiré las flores secas y marchitas que había en él también le cambié el agua y coloqué las nuevas flores en el centro de la mesa, se veía hermoso ahora tenía más vida la cocina, se veía mejor. Caminé de nuevo hacia el living y Edward estaba viendo una serie policiaca, traté de guardar la calma y actuar como si nada.

- ¿En serio quieres ver eso?- apunté hacia el televisor y el me dio el control con un puchero.

-Disculpa, estoy obsesionado.

-Se nota.- chasqueé la lengua.

Después de varios minutos de ver de canal tras canal, por fin encontramos una película que nos llamaba a ambos la atención era una comedia romántica; de a ratos Edward y yo nos mirábamos, yo no paraba de ponerme como tomate cada vez que me cachaba mirándolo y el no paraba de sacar su risita nerviosa cada vez que yo lo descubría a él mirándome, a pesar de estar coqueteándonos a más no poder guardábamos nuestra distancia, como si hubiese una pared entre nosotros. Mientras pasaba el tiempo me puse cómoda en el sofá y me abrigué bien con la manta, de repente ya estaba empezando a cobrar facturas por no haber dormido desde hace días se me cerraban los ojos, de pronto todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor se había obscurecido, me había quedado completamente dormida.

**Edward POV**

Cuando volví a ver el hermoso rostro de la chica de cabello chocolate, sonreí de satisfacción y se me apretó el corazón cuando la vi dormida, la vi detenidamente y se veía cansada sin pensarlo dos veces la atraje hacia mis brazos y deje su cabeza en mi pecho traté de continuar viendo la película pero me era imposible no verla, su perfume me embriagaba comencé a acariciar su cabello, torcía sus suaves mechones entre mis dedos después pasé mis dedos por todo su rostro, me sobresalté un poco cuando colocó sus manos en mi pecho y se acostó sobre ellas, como si fuera una almohada. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así minutos o tal vez horas mirándola dormir, se sentía bien me sentía tranquilo y en paz. Sentía que era alguien diferente cuando estaba con ella, no era el mismo patán de siempre, quería intentar algo con ella pero lo primero sería conquistarla; cerré los ojos porque ahora me comenzaba a sentir cansado también pero antes de que me quedara completamente dormido una mano tocó mi frente y abrí los ojos de sopetón.

-Perdón no era mi intención- dijo una chica de estatura pequeña y cabello corto rebelde.

-No te preocupes, lo mejor es que ya me vaya.- me tallé los ojos con una mano mientras sostenía la cintura de Bella con la otra.

-Si tú quieres, en verdad sólo venía a cubrirlos con una manta- se disculpó con una frazada en las manos.

-Creo que a Bella me mataría si se entera que me quedé aquí- reí nervioso.

-Tienes razón.- se encogió de hombros y se rio un poco tratando de no despertar a su hermana.-Oh disculpa, soy Alice.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Alice.-sonreí torcidamente.- Yo soy Edward.

-sí… creo, un placer.

-el placer es mío. Por cierto, mi madre adoró el vestido de Bella el día de la cena.

-¿En serio?- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

-Sí- sonreí- creo que tienes una fan.

-Wow, dios dile a tu madre que cuando quiera.

-Gracias- agradecí de corazón.- ¿Quieres que lleve a Bella a su habitación?

-Nah, que se quedé ahí, la verdad yo iba a dormir en su cama.

-Que ruda.- la acusé y ella rio, su risa sonaba como campanitas.

Cargué a Bella como si fuese un bebé y la dejé recostada en el sofá y le pedí a su hermana la frazada para cubrirla con ella, olí su cabello por última vez antes de irme y besé su cabello con discreción.

-Bueno, nos vemos Alice.

-¡Nos vemos!- me abrazó como si fuese un oso de peluche, sonreí y le devolví el abrazo.- Te acompaño a la puerta. Me llevó hasta la salida con una sonrisa pícara y antes de que me fuera me tomó el brazo y se acercó a mi.- Deberías venir más seguido. A Bella le vendría bien un poco de compañía, ya sabes. – dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Crees que…

-Sí.- dijo antes de que terminara, como si supiera lo que le iba a decir.

-¿Entonces crees que tengo una oportunidad?

-Sí, si no le cayeras bien a Bella ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en abrirte la puerta. Así de fácil.

-Wow.

-Pero tendrás que esforzarte, es una chica difícil.- hizo una mueca- se hace mucho del rogar, pero no te preocupes.- palmeó mi hombro.- Yo te ayudaré.

-¿En serio?-

-Claro. Sólo te ayudaré porque halagaste mis diseños.- ambos nos carcajeamos.

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien.

-No te emociones…- puso cara seria.- ¿Te asuste? JAJAJ Yo pienso lo mismo, seremos buenos amigos, lo sé.- dijo con confianza y me dio un último abrazo antes de que me fuera.

Subí al auto aliviado, la operación "conquista" estaba a punto de comenzar.

**Bella POV**

Me tallé los ojos y después me arrepentí de hacerlo, había olvidado desmaquillarme y de seguro ahora me veía como mapache, miré mis palmas buscando residuos de rímel pero nada me levanté del sillón como rayo y comencé a buscar por todos lados.

-Te puse un rímel a prueba de agua- se adelantó a decirme una voz aguda- Y por cierto… Se fue cuando te quedaste profundamente dormida.- Alice estaba en el desayunador tomando una taza de té, era té porque ella odiaba el café.

-Cómo

-¿Cómo supe?- me interrumpió- una corazonada nada más.- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona y volvió a tomar de su taza.

-Tú…

-Yo.

-Pequeña diabilla.

-Pero me amas.- me sacó la lengua y ambas reímos

**-**¿Dormí mucho?- me rasqué la cabeza y me senté en frente de ella.

-No, bueno… algo son apenas las once.

-¿A qué hora me quedé dormida?- bostecé.

-No lo sé, yo a las dos de la mañana fui a verlos porque estaban muy calladitos pero ambos se quedaron dormidos, que ternura.- no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¿Es enserio?

-Sí, tu tenías tus brazos alrededor de él y no lo querías soltar.- chasqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza.- Eres una golosa.

-¡No!- me llevé las manos a la frente súper apenada

-Igual de sorprendida estaba yo.

-¿En serio estaba encima de él?

-Sí, pero no en una forma morbosa, se veían súper lindos. Estaban acurrucándose eso era todo.- comencé a torcer mechones de mi cabello, ruborizada- Creo que si le gustas Bella Boo.

-¿Nuevo sobrenombre? – rodé los ojos cambiándole el tema.

-Te conozco, y sé que también sientes algo muy muy adentro pero hay algo… que escondes.

Alice me conocía demasiado bien.

-Rosalie sigue dormida.- me animó.

Suspiré profundamente y la miré a los ojos para decirle la razón por la cual era peligroso estar con el chico de cabello cobrizo.

* * *

**N/A Número 1: Aquí están las pijamas de las chicas http (:) / / (static) (punto) tumblr (punto) com / 6xavxob / 7tBmm97kk / capitulo 9 (punto) png**

**escogí esas porque pensé que aparte de hermosas *-* reflejan la personalidad de cada quien, la de Bella no es nada conservadora porque ya saben, Alice la escogió y a ella le encanta que su hermana se vista como modelo y enseñe piel más piel. God Bless Alice jajaja**

**Pero a pesar de que la de Bella no fuera tan, tan ella? Supongo que describía un poco de su personalidad 3 **

**N/A Número 2: Eso es todo guapuritas :D espero que les haya gustado, en verdad disfruté escribir este capítulo. Como verán la química empieza a surgir entre Bella y Edward lakdjaslkda que emoción en fin, probablemente mañana también actualice en caso de que no lo haga será hasta el próximo viernes **** Gracias por leer mis locuras y no olviden dejar Review, no importa si son de anónimos Jajaj mil gracias.**

**Scarlett.**


	10. La oferta

**10. La oferta**

**Bella POV **

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de tocar el timbre, el dedo índice me temblaba.

Mi padre abrió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, también se veía sorprendido porque no lo veíamos a menudo. Antes de que lo saludara lo abracé con fuerza y enterré mi rostro en su pecho como cuando era pequeña.

-Hola papi- dije con voz infantil.

-¿Y a ti que mosca te pico?- dijo entre risas y me soltó de su abrazo, Charlie no era una persona que fuese afectiva pero estábamos acostumbradas a no recibir tanto afecto "paternal" por su parte.

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi padre?- crucé los brazos y me le quedé mirando.

-Pasa pasa, seguramente te mando Alice.

-No, quise venir por mi cuenta.- entré a la casa y me quité el abrigo- te extrañaba- expliqué y él se relajó.

-Hubieras empezado por ahí, este viejo cascarrabias extraña a sus hijas demasiado en especial a ti- mi padre besó mi frente y me reí porque su bigote me causaba cosquillas.- No has cambiado nada.

-Vamos mi cumpleaños fue hace sólo un mes y semanas ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Verme con arrugas y canas verdes?

-No con las canas verdes, esperaba unas canas azules. -se carcajeaba.

-Jajaja que graciosito papá-le di un besó tronado en la mejilla y nos sentamos en el sofá.

-¿por qué no vinieron tus hermanas también?-preguntó con la voz triste

-Rosalie ya sabes.. Con el novio -rodee los ojos en forma de broma- y la pequeña Alice está haciendo tarea, como sabes deja todo para el final pero me dijo que te dijera que lamentaba no venir.

-Ay esas niñas- mi padre sacudió la cabeza y abrió una cerveza de lata que estaba colocada en la pequeña mesita de enfrente.-¿Quieres?

-no, gracias.

-¿Te peleaste con Jacob verdad?-tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -ambas cejas de arquearon sorprendidas.

-Bella eres mi hija, te conozco demasiado bien. –Se me quedó viendo con ojos apagados-Aparte es raro que estés sola, Jacob siempre te sigue por eso se me hizo raro no verlo contigo ahora que tocaste la puerta.

-Jacob al parecer ya no quiere verme.- confesé con un nudo en la garganta.

-Mira... No quiero saber la razón la cual ustedes dos de pelearon, no es cosa de mi asunto y no debo meter las narices en otro lugar. - se regañó y no pude evitar reírme. Recordé cuando mamá lo regañaba.- Pero puedo proponerte una solución...

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál? -pregunté curiosa. Haría cualquier cosa para recuperar a mi amigo o al menos tener una excusa hoy para verlo.

-Que seas tú la que lo busque.

-Pero ¿Y si me dice que no quiere verme?- pregunté preocupada.

-Yo conozco a Jacob, y sé que está esperando a que seas tú quien le hable primero.-chasqueo la lengua y le tomo otro sorbo a su cerveza.

-¿tú crees?- mordí mi uña nerviosa.

-Nunca dudes de tu padre-me guiño el ojo y besé una vez más su mejilla.

-Jamás.- juré con el corazón.

- Jacob puede llegar a ser un hombre demasiado orgulloso.-se encogió de hombros y comenzó a ver la tele no sin antes darme una calurosa sonrisa.

Gracias –recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro tratando de ver el aburrido partido.

-No hay de que, cualquier cosa por ustedes. Ahora... Ve a ver a Jacob-acarició mi cabello.

-Pero...

-Anda, nos veremos después. Aparte no quiero que te aburras, no creo que quieras ver un partido de béisbol.

-Tienes toda tu boca llena de razón-besé su frente rápido para no interrumpirlo y tomé mi abrigo.- Prometo venir pronto.

-No se te olvide traer a tus hermanas la próxima vez.

-Sí sí…- salí del living a hurtadillas, mi padre odiaba cuando hacíamos el más mínimo ruido mientras veía el televisor.

-Ah y dile a Rosalie que quiero conocer a ese tal Emiliano.

-Emmett- corregí.

-Como sea, con cuidado.

-¡Te quiero!- grité antes de salir de la casa.

Con una actitud un poco más optimista, entre al auto y comencé a conducir hacia aquel taller que comenzaba también a extrañar, mientras manejaba estaba nerviosísima porque no sabía que decirle, no sabía cómo reaccionaría tenía demasiadas cosas rondando por mi cabeza y pensé que lo mejor sería sólo calmarme y que las cosas fluyeran por si solas. Por más positiva que fuese una pequeña parte de mi estaba asustada, ¿Qué tal si Jacob me pedía que ya no fuera a verlo? No no no; se me partía el corazón con tan sólo pensarlo.

Sentía los nervios a flor de piel cuando me estacioné afuera de su taller, y mi corazón latía con gran velocidad y la manos me sudaban como nunca caminaba con lentitud, quería correr hacía el coche otra vez y regresar a casa pero ahora mis piernas eran las que me obligaban a seguir caminando hacia allá. En cuanto entré al taller las miradas de los amigos de Jacob se posaron en mí, en especial la de Embry sentí un nudo en el estómago y me dieron ganas de vomitar pero las náuseas; ahora estaba preparada para recibir las bombas, ¿También me odiarán? Y en todo caso que lo hicieran ¿Por qué lo harían? ¿Acaso Jacob había sido capaz de decirles mi secreto?

Desaparecieron todas mis dudas cuando todos me sonrieron y casi corrían para abrazarme, me sentía aliviada y agradecida en verdad Jacob era un buen amigo; antes de que me tiraran al suelo los detuve e hice señas para hacerles saber que era una visita sorpresa y obviamente quería sorprender a Jacob, a pesar de mi pésima mímica lograron entender y se hicieron los desentendidos.

-¿Paul me pasas llave Mixta Urrea?

Paul me tomó de la mano con una sonrisa pícara, ese diabillo tenía un plan en mente. Jacob estaba arreglando un Volkswagen plateado, estaba de espaldas por lo cual no podía vernos me quedé parada como estatua estando a escasos metros de él, Paul sintió como me tensé y literalmente me llevó arrastrando a la caja de herramientas del grandulón de tez morena que deseaba ver, señaló con su dedo índice el utensilio que debía tomar y lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Sé cuál es.- murmuré malhumorada y tomé la maldita llave.- Perdón…- suavicé la mirada y sonreí.

-¿Paul? - Jacob dijo impaciente.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me dejé llevar. Me acerqué al chico de piel morena que seguía de espaldas y dejé la herramienta en su mano, una vez que la tomó no lo solté y mordí mi labio nerviosa.

-Paul qué diablos…- Jacob volteó y se quedó petrificado.

-¿Sorpresa?- dije con una sonrisa tímida y solté la llave.

-Bella.- sonrió pero esa sonrisa no llegó a los ojos y después pasó lo que menos quise, su rostro se puso más serio que nunca. Ambos nos mirábamos sin hablarnos hubo un silencio incómodo, Jacob estaba echando chispas y ahora me arrepentía de haber ido.

-Los… los dejaremos solos.- Sam aclaró su voz para romper el silencio no pude evitar ruborizarme debido a la vergüenza que sentía exactamente en estos momentos, los demás chicos salieron con las manos en los bolsillos, se veían bastante incómodos ante la situación.

-Jake…- tomé su brazo con suavidad.

-Te dije que yo te llamaría.

-Lo sé, pero te extrañaba. – me sentía estúpida ante esa revelación.

-Yo también pero… no estoy listo.

-Jacob por favor.- supliqué.

-Necesito más tiempo.- de repente comencé a ver borroso, las malditas lágrimas estaban a punto de salir.- Entiéndeme Bells- mi amigo colocó la herramienta en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

-Jacob me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho, en verdad.- Jake se quedó callado, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró directamente a los ojos.-¿Acaso no ves que he cambiado?

-¿tanto de importo?- susurró.

-Demasiado.- enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y besó mi frente.

De nuevo se quedó callado, cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba mi corazón sufría; el silencio de Jacob me estaba lastimando. Mis expectativas se derrumbaron me sentía demasiado estúpida y eso me pasaba por ser optimista, entre más altas mis expectativas eran, más lastimada salía… Tenía que aceptar el hecho que nunca me perdonaría y tenía que empezar a acostumbrarme a estar sin su compañía, sin mi sol personal.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé.- comencé a sollozar cuando escuché esas palabras, las rodillas me temblaban y me sentía aliviada. Enrollé sus mis brazos alrededor de su cuello con las lágrimas en mi rostro.

-Perdón, perdóname Jake. – mi amigo acarició mi espalda- ¿Serás mi amigo otra vez?- me sentí como niña pequeña cuando pregunté eso, como cuando los niños se pelean por estupideces /lo cual no aplicaba en este caso/ y decían "córtalas" y al cabo de minutos "las pegaban", es decir, estaban juntos otra vez como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos.

-Nunca dejamos de serlo ¿O sí?- no pude evitar sonreír y abrazarlo más fuerte.

-No te he perdonado completamente- se soltó de mi abrazó dejándome en claro.- Tienes que ganarte mi confianza otra vez ¿Ok?

-Está bien- no paraba de sonreír.

-Y bueno… ¿Qué has hecho?

-Morirme de tristeza y aburrimiento.- hice un puchero y el rio.

-Igual yo, bueno aunque el taller me mantenía ocupado pero ya sabes… larga historia.

-¿Planean dejarnos afuera todo el día?- entró Seth con los brazos cruzados y con cara de burla.

-¿Ya se reconciliaron?- alguien gritó.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya pueden entrar!- Seth se desparramó en el sillón.

-Se tardaron años- dijo Quil.- Gracias a dios que viniste Bella ya te imaginarás que inquieto estaba Jacob.- miró a Jacob con una sonrisa malévola. _Oh cuánto había extrañado a estos chicos._

-Suena el teléfono ¿Creen que sea Bella?- dijo Sam imitando la voz de Jake.

-Tal vez deba a ir a visitarla- continuó Embry

-No, dejaré que ella mejor venga primero- dijo Paul

-Mejor llamaré a Bella… no.. la llamaré y colgaré- dijo Seth entre risas.

-Cállense bola de…- Jacob rugió.

Todos rieron, incluyéndome.

-Pobre, ya dejen de revelar sus secretos.- dije entre risas.

Quil tomó un six pack de cervezas y nos arrojó a cada quien una cerveza, cuando llegó el momento de atrapar la mía todos excepto Jacob –quien fue quien la atrapó- se cubrieron el rostro como si esperasen que ésta cayera al suelo y los salpicara a todos.

-Wow, Jake eres mi héroe- dijo Sam con voz femenina.

-Gracias por salvarnos de Belldzilla- hice una mueca ante tal sobrenombre pero no evité reírme, estos chicos eran divertidos y había extrañado de su compañía.

-Vamos, no soy tan torpe.- me encogí de hombros.

-Pospuesto que no.- replicaron todos al mismo tiempo con quizá tal vez… demasiado sarcasmo.

-Su sarcasmo me asombra- les saqué la lengua como niña pequeña.

-Sí como sea- Paul alzó su lata de cerveza y dijo con voz grave.- Por los viejos tiempos

-¡Salud!- gritaron todos.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, Bella. –Sam palmeó mi hombro antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

(…)

-Pensé que nunca se irían.- dijo Jacob mientras cerraba con llave el taller.

-Son divertidos, no me molesta en absoluto que se hayan quedado.

-Claro, no te molesta porque no te dejaron en ridículo.- bufó y yo solté una risita.-¿Quieres hacer algo? Todavía es temprano- dijo con un bostezo.

-Me encantaría pero alguien parece cansado.

-He estado demasiado ocupado en el taller.- se rascó la nunca.- Pero no importa, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-¿No tienes a alguien que te ayude en el taller? Y por dios Jacob…Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- besé su mejilla.

-Pero… no estoy tan cansado.- dijo con otro bostezo y no le creí nada, mi Jacob no había cambiado, seguía siendo la misma persona terca y necia- y no, los chicos van sólo para hacerme desorden y "compañía" según ellos.- marcó las comillas en el aire.

-No me mientas, puedo esperar- sonreí.-Si esperé un mes creo que podré esperar unas cuantas horas más.- me encogí de hombros- deberías contratar a alguien que te ayude en el trabajo Jake.

-Está bien – rodó los ojos- No lo sé, soy demasiado quisquilloso y no dejaré que cualquier persona entre a mi santuario.

-Existe algo llamado "entrevista de trabajo" y "semana de prueba" por si no sabías.

-Aun así Bella- puso una mano en su barbilla y que quedó callado por vario rato.

-¿En que piensas?

-¿Bella tienes trabajo?

-No.-crucé los brazos sin saber hacia dónde quería ir con esto

-Creo que le podemos sacar provecho a esta situación…

-¿Cómo?-pregunté confundida.

-Mira, sabes de mecánica automotriz…

-Creo que hasta más que tú- interrumpí con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí claro, ya quisieras- bufó con ironía- Estaba pensando si tal vez…- puso las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a patear piedritas que se encontraba en el camino.-¿No te gustaría trabajar conmigo en el taller?

(…)

Me quedé afuera de la primera del apartamento de mi hermanita tal vez una o dos horas no sabía que decisión tomar, mi amigo me acababa de ofrecer una excelente oportunidad y en verdad tenía muchas ventajas si me quedaba, al fin tendría un trabajo honesto que era lo que Jacob más anhelaba, al igual que pasaría más tiempo con él y trabajaría en algo que me gusta pero por más que quisiera aceptar tenía que pensarlo.

Cuando las piernas se me comenzaron a acalambrarse supe que ya era momento de entrar al departamento de mi hermana, cuando entre esperaba que mi hadita favorita me recibiera con saltitos y muchos besos como siempre, pero esta vez se encontraba seria y ni siquiera se volteó mirarme pero entendía estaba ocupada haciendo bocetos y odiaba cuando le cortaban la inspiración. Me senté en el piso –me encantaba porque la alfombra era suave- aparte llevaba demasiado tiempo sentada y por el momento me parecía que el suelo era más cómodo que los sillones; encendí el televisor y estaba un desfile de modas al aire al parecer era de una colección de un tal Marc Jacobs, no le cambié porque sabía que Alice aparte de que me regañaría sabía que estaba escuchando lo que decían los críticos, no me gustaba ver ese tipo de programas porque me aburría pero como no tenía de otra comencé a verlo y conforme pasaban las modelos la ropa era más y más rara ¡_Pero que vestidos tan anormales!_ Pensé. La moda era demasiado confusa para una persona como yo.

-Ya no puedo más.-soltó su cuaderno de bocetos y lo cerró con fuerza.

-¿No te sale un boceto?- quité la vista del televisor para encontrarme con una Alice que echaba humo por las orejas.

-En parte, no tengo inspiración pero no es eso- cruzó los brazos.

-Pues descansa y ve el desfile, tal vez te inspires a hacer vestidos más bonitos que esos- apunté al televisor con disgusto.

-Bella, es Marc Jacobs su ropa es perfecta. Cállate.

-Pero es rara y ¿Quién usaría eso? – apunté molesta señalando el traje que parecía más pijama que lo que en verdad.

-Yo ¿Algún problema? –dijo molesta como si estuviera defendiendo al diseñador.- Bella me estas desviando del tema- suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede?

- Tengo que confesarte algo.

-Ah… ya se me hacía raro que estuvieras tan callada.- arqueé una ceja y tomé un control para apagar la televisión pero Alice me detuvo.

-Oh espera me llegó la inspiración- soltó mi mano y comenzó a dibujar con una sonrisa en el rostro.-intenté cambiar de canal pero Alice parecía que tenía ojos en la nuca- Ni te atrevas- me retó.

-Está bien- hice un puchero.

A cabo de unos minutos Alice terminó su diseño y me lo enseñó, era un vestido digno de pasarela, era de color negro y tenía encaje y la espalda abierta, no me gustaba la moda ni siquiera me importaba lo que me ponía pero los vestidos de mi hermana eran una excepción, miré el boceto una vez más y ahora me lo podía imaginar en el futuro en el cuerpo de una actriz famosa, mi hermana había nacido para ser diseñadora de modas.

-Esta hermoso.- alagué su dibujo.

- Gracias ¿Qué te iba a decir?- puso su lápiz sobre su oreja como lo hacían los carpinteros- Ah así…Bella, te envidio. –escupió esas palabras.

-¿Envidia? ¿Por qué?- pregunté sorprendida

-porque tienes una vida de película.

-Cálmate Alice. -chasqueé la lengua.

-Es enserio.

-Pues no deberías. Tu vida es perfecta.

-Claro que no. Aún no, no he encontrado mi príncipe azul.- suspiró triste.

-Lo encontrarás pronto.

-Lo dudo. Casi todos los niños de mi escuela son gay

-El amor de tu vida llegará cuando menos te lo esperes.- sonreí.

-¿Cómo Edward?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Edward con esta conversación?

-La atracción que tienen Edward y tu es como amor prohibido e imposible, como Romeo y Julieta pero del siglo XXI. Son enemigos naturales, eso lo hace intrigante y excitante.

-Alice, entre Edward y yo no hay nada. -crucé los brazos crispando un poco el rostro.

-Pero te gusta.

-No.- respondí sería.

-A mi no me engañas Isabella.- mi hermana bufó

-Esta bien, admito que me atrae.

-Lo sabía.- dijo contenta y dando brinquitos.- Harían bonita pareja.

-no planeo estar con el Alice.- repliqué con un poco de tristeza en mi voz.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices que dijiste?- subió dos notas el tono de su aguda voz.

-Alice, es peligroso si estoy con el pongo a toda la familia en peligro.

-Eso es lo que lo hace más romántico, es como una telenovela. Sólo que en este caso tu eres la chica mala, la que todos los chicos quieren.

-No voy a estar con Edward

-Pero...

-No va a pasar. Fin de la discusión. –cambié de canal en la tele dando como terminado nuestro argumento.

-¿por qué no haces lo mismo que Rose?

-¿No te vas a dar por vencida verdad?

-No, ahora contéstame.

-Porque Emmett no es un policía. Aparte Rose sabe mentir bien, yo soy un asco mintiendo y aparte odio hacerlo. Ya vez lo que paso con... Jacob.- tuve escalofríos al recordar lo sucedido con mi amigo.

-Oh, pero no creo que te llegue a espiar.

-Prefiero no arriesgarme.

Mi hermana se quedó callada por un largo rato, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

-Tengo una idea.- se sentó en el piso a lado de mí y tomó mis manos.

-Soy toda oídos

- ¿Y si le haces creer que quieres estar con él? –abrí la boca para protestar pero ella alzó la mano para que la dejara continuar-Antes de que digas algo ve el lado bueno, el jamás sospecharía de ti, la familia estaría a salvo.

-¿Engañarlo? ¿Hacerle creer que lo amo?

-Tómalo como un reto.- se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé Alice- rasqué mi cuero cabelludo.- Yo no soy así.

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

(…)

Llegué a casa pensando en varias cosas, primero en la oferta de Jacob y después en la propuesta de Alice, ella en parte tenía razón no perdía nada con intentarlo pero ¿Si se enteraba? O peor aún ¿Si me enamoraba en verdad de él?, tenía que admitir que el chico de cabello cobrizo no estaba nada mal y me gustaba un poquito, pero no quería que esto saliera mal, no quería que el saliera lastimado él era buena persona. Suspiré confundida, mi vida era demasiado complicada o tal vez yo me la complicaba demasiado.

_Decisiones decisiones._

-¿Dónde estabas boba?- dijo Rosalie con la boca llena de palomitas.

-¿Acaso no tienes modales?- reí y puse mis manos sobre mis caderas.- Estuve por aquí y por allá.

-¿Y por acullá?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Exacto.- asentí.

-¿En qué pensabas?.- cambió el tema sin pedir detalles acerca de mi paradero.

-En nada.- puse mi mano detrás cruzando los dedos.

-Pensabas en algo pero no me lo quieres decir, entiendo.- se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba pensando en Jacob y una oferta que me ofreció.

-¿Oferta? – preguntó con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-Sí, y no Rosalie no esa clase de oferta- respondí al ver su sonrisa pervertida- Jacob y yo sólo somos amigos ¿ok?- rodeé los ojos.- Me ofreció trabajar en el taller.

-Wow ¿En serio? Pero… ¿Qué pasara con el otro trabajo, _nuestro empleo_?

-Oh…- lo había olvidado.- Ya me las arreglaré- respondí tratando de sonar despreocupada pero se me hizo un gran nudo en el estómago.

* * *

**N/A: Guapotas este fue el capítulo de hoy 3 lo sé fue algo corto :( pero se los compensaré. Estoy escribiendo un capítulo bastante largo y probabemente lo suba entre mañana y el domingo. Bueno en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen cometario para saber qué tal les pareció. Muchas gracias por leer mis locuras.**

**N/A 2: Estoy en busca de una chica que sea mi Beta, si alguien esta interesada déjenme un mensaje privado :D xoxo **

**Scarlett**


	11. Dorothy y el hombre de hojalata

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con los personajes, por favor no me demandes. Pew pew_**

* * *

**11. Dorothy y el hombre de hojalata.**

**Bella POV**

- Maldita sea Bella ¿podrías dejar de moverte?- bufó Alice mientras volvía a re colocar los alfileres en el vestido que mi hermana había confeccionado.

-perdón.- me quedé "quieta como una estatua"- Alice, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Respondió con un simple "ajá." Mientras veía concentrada su obra de arte.

-¿por qué me llamaste a mí en vez de a Rosalie?

-¿Qué?

-Es que... Rosalie tiene mejor cuerpo que yo y ya sabes...-hice una mueca y le di un vistazo a mi cuerpo flacucho en el espejo

-Dios Bella jamás pensé que fueras tan insegura. En primera eres hermosa, segunda te llame a ti porque tienes las mismas medidas que la modelo que usare en la pasarela.

-¿Por qué no le llamaste mejor a la modelo que usarás ese día?

-. Mira Bella, no quiero hacer muchas pruebas y modificaciones al vestido con ella, ella es algo… _especial._- dijo enfadada- Es toda una diva.

-¿Y por qué demonios la elegiste si sabías como era?- rodeé los ojos sin comprender a mi hermana.

-Porque…- me quito el vestido para ponerlo en su mesa para comenzar a trabajar con las alteraciones.- Camina de maravilla.

-oh… -¿ahora todo cobraba sentido? Al menos para ella- ¿Estas nerviosa?

-Demasiado. Esta pasarela, en especial este diseño depende de mí futura carrera.

-¿por qué?- pregunté intrigada.

-el día del show, habrá muchos diseñadores en busca de ayudantes y muchos periodistas que buscan nuevas caras, diseñadores nuevos... Ya sabes.

-¿Pero no sigues siendo muy joven para trabajar?

-Bella, soy sólo tres años menor que tú. Esta es mi oportunidad para tener un trabajo seguro cuando salga de la escuela- dijo aliviada- ¿Te imaginas si llego a ser una aprendiz de un diseñador famoso como Stella McCartney?- dijo emocionada.

-No lo imagines, lo serás- besé su mejilla.-Me tengo que ir.

-¿Puedes quedarte unos minutos más? Por si necesito hacer más alteraciones- mordió su labio sin dejar de trabajar en el vestido.

-No quiero llegar tarde a mi segundo día de trabajo.

-¿Trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo? ¡Bella! ¿Por qué no me contaste?

-Se me olvidó comentártelo- me encogí de hombros- Hace un par de días Jacob me ofreció trabajar en su taller y acepté.- dije sin entrar en detalles.

-Oh ya entiendo por qué el atuendo tan raro- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y miré mi atuendo rápido en el espejo. No había nada de raro en unos shorts, unos converse negros y una camisa holgada de tirantes de color blanca _¿Oh sí?_

-¿Qué hay de malo con mi atuendo?- le di una última ojeada.

-Nada… ¿Desde cuándo le hablas a Jacob? Bella hay cosas que no me estas contando- dijo con un adorable puchero cambiando de tema.- ¿Escondes algo más? ¿Un embarazo, tal vez?

-¡No! Cálmate.- Alice podría a llegar a ser más exagerada que yo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Acaso ya no soy tu hermana favorita?

-No te dije nada porque ¡Mírate! Andas muy ocupada con esto y no quiero distraerte.

-Sólo porque tus intenciones son buenas te perdono pero ni creas que te salvaste. En cuanto termine con este caos vas a contarme y con detalles- sentenció y gemí.

-¿Ahora soy libre de irme?- dije lentamente y en cuanto ella asintió salí corriendo de su apartamento.

_(…)_

Miré el reloj cuando entré al taller y suspiré aliviada, llevaba sólo cinco minutos de retraso. Había conducido como loca maniática pero había valido la pena. Se me hizo extraño no encontrarme con los chicos ya que Jacob había mencionado la última vez que lo vi que los chicos se la vivían ahí. Traté de restarle importancia y sonreí de oreja a oreja cuando vi a mi sol personal esperándome con los brazos abiertos.

-Jake.- corrí como niña pequeña para abrazarlo.

-¿Lista para trabajar?

-Señor, si señor- Me deshice de su abrazo y ambos nos reímos.

El día anterior Jacob me dijo que lo mejor era a que me limitara solo a observar para ver cómo era la dinámica del trabajo, los clientes, etcétera también. Acordamos en que al día siguiente ya me dejaría entrar en acción también mi amigo y yo habíamos acordado en que horario de trabajo, trabajaría de lunes a viernes de nueve de la mañana a diez de la noche me parecía bastante justo pero me aburría en los fines de semana y la verdad sólo quería mantenerme ocupada, trate de insistirle a Jacob en también trabajar los fines de semana pero él se negó rotundamente.

-Mira ahí viene tu primer cliente.- me tomó por los hombros y señaló un precioso Nissan Maxima Exclusive color arena que estaba estacionándose en el taller.

Apostaba diez dólares a que los ojos me brillaban en este preciso momento, bueno, en realidad me brillaban los ojos con cualquier auto los amaba. Cuando el cliente misterioso dejó apagó el auto, salió un hombre rubio con el ceño fruncido y el cabello alborotado no paraba de maldecir a su auto y traté de contener una risa burlona. Le hablaba como si su auto le llegara a responder.

-Buenas tardes- nos saludó a ambos con una pequeña sonrisa para ocultar su mal humor.

-Buenas tardes.- Jacob y yo saludamos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno…- dijo Jacob- te dejo.- mi amigo palmeó mi hombro como acto para desearme suerte.

-¿Qué? –Se le borró la sonrisa del hombre de cabellos dorados.-¿Acaso ella reparara _mi auto_?- le preguntó a Jacob sin siquiera mirarme y mi mejor amigo asintió.-¿Esto es una broma?- la sangre comenzó a hervirme, otro hombre machista todos los hombres eran iguales no sabía por qué seguía sorprendiéndome.

-Es una de las mejores, puedo asegurárselo.- mi amigo me defendió.- Su auto está en buenas manos.- Jacob sonaba tranquilo ¿Cómo le hacía para no explotar cuando la gente lo trataba así?

-Más le vale.- se puso los dedos en los puentes de su nariz y Jacob se fue a reparar otro auto.

Suspiré antes de hablar para no tratar mal a mi primer cliente.- ¿Cuál es el problema?- le eché una ojeada al auto que parecía estar en perfectas condiciones.

-Los faros del auto no sirven.- dijo ahora sólo un poco más tranquilo pero se podía palpar la desconfianza que me tenía en su voz.

-Voy a revisarlo- avisé y me acerqué al auto para abrir el core y comenzar a revisarlo.

Podía escuchar la respiración de mi cliente detrás de mí, rodeé los ojos tratando de calmarme e ignorar su presencia que comenzaba a irritarme afortunadamente después de sólo unos cuantos minutos encontré en problema y sonreí satisfecha, cerré el cofre del auto con sumo cuidado para no ganarme miradas envenenadas de mi cliente.

-Se quemó un fusil.- dije al fin.

-¿Estas segura?- dijo dudoso.

-Definitivamente- asentí- Mire, cuando un fusible se quema, puede desactivar alguno de los sistemas eléctricos críticos, tales como los faros, el descongelador o el sistema de frenos antibloqueo.

Mi cliente abrió la boca completamente sorprendido y no pude evitar sonreír victoriosa.

-Oh vaya.. bueno… este.

-Si gusta que sea yo la persona quien lo arreglé- marqué lentamente la palabra yo- se lo tendré para esta misma noche.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Sí, no tengo mucho trabajo y podré dedicarme sólo a su auto hoy.- me encogí de hombros. El no paraba de mirarme, seguía pensando así que decidí romper el incómodo silencio.- ¿Entonces…?

-Paso por el auto en la noche. ¿A las ocho está bien?- dijo algo ¿nervioso? -¿Y en cuanto el precio?

-Sí eso está bien y supongo que eso tendré que hablarlo con mi jefe.

-bueno… hasta entonces.

Yo sólo me limité a asentir y tomé una gran bocanada de aire para comenzar a trabajar, fui a mi auto para sacar mi propia caja de herramientas cuando iba de regreso al taller aquel hombre hablaba con Jacob, supuse que era sobre el precio y efectivamente así era. El hombre cuyo nombre aún desconocía suspiro de alivio al saber que no sería tan caro como pensaría. Abrí de nuevo el cofre del auto y antes de comenzar a trabajar mi cliente me interrumpió no pude evitar rodar los ojos molesta.

-¿Con quién tuve el gusto?- sonrió tímidamente.

-Isabella.- dije secamente intentando regresar a mi tarea sin preguntarle su nombre también.

-Oh… un placer, soy Mike- sólo volteé para mirarlo rápido y obsequiarle una sonrisa cortés.- Supongo que tendré que tomar un taxi- me quedé callada era yo o ¿Me intentaba ligar? -Bueno, ya no te interrumpo Hasta luego.- dijo al no escuchar una respuesta, yo sólo asentí y me concentré de nuevo en el auto.

-Lo dejaste con la boca abierta.-dijo Jacob riendo.

-Ese era mi objetivo ¿Quién se cree que es?- dije enfadada y mi mal humor pareció hacer reír más a Jake ya que no dejaba de carcajearse.

-Eres increíble.- mi amigo me dijo antes de que ambos volviésemos al trabajo.

**Edward POV.**

Miré mi reloj por enésima vez, era tarde demasiado tarde y él ya sabía que odiaba la impuntualidad en especial cuando era en el trabajo.

-Perdón.- entró Mike con la respiración agitada al laboratiorio.

-Llegas tarde.- le recordé.

-Lo sé, Perdona.- se disculpó una vez más mientras se ponía

-Es la última vez que te cubro- amenacé algo molesto.

-Gracias hermano- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?- pregunté demandando una explicación.

-Es que mi auto se descompuso y tuve que llevarlo con un mecánico.- se excusó.

-Me explicas bien al rato- rodé los ojos y le entregué un folder lleno de papeles sobre los análisis que tenía que hacer.

-Wow hoy si que hay trabajo.

-Si hubieras llegado más temprano ya hubieras terminado.- reprimí con una sonrisa algo maquiavélica.

-¿Y seguirás con eso? Juro que te lo compensaré.

-Me parece justo.

-Hoy es viernes ¿Te parece un par de tragos en un bar? – asentí aceptando la oferta.- Pero… antes de ir ¿podríamos pasar al mecánico? A las ocho tendrán mi auto listo.

-No quieres nada…- dije jocoso.

-Oh vamos.

-Está bien pero iremos en cuanto termines eso- señalé su pila de trabajo con una sonrisa engreída.

No me sorprendió que fuésemos los últimos en irnos tanto Mike como yo teníamos mucho trabajo, yo tenía muchos casos sin resolver y me sentía bajo presión y demasiado estresado. Mike me interrumpió cuando entró a mi oficina para entregarme los resultados de los análisis que necesitaba, se veía agotado.

-¿Ya terminaste?- me preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba en frente de mí.

-Dame cinco minutos.-le pedí mientras volvía a revisar por última vez las evidencias de un caso de Brooklyn.

Mike espero pacientemente y dejé los papeles de lado frustrado porque no encontraba nada relevante en las pistas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me di un rápido masaje en las sienes después de varios segundos los volví a abrir y observé los papeles una vez más, lo mejor sería dejarlos para mañana ahora ya no tenía mente para pensar y sólo quería relajarme.

-Listo.- agarré mi abrigo y salí de mi oficina antes que Mike.

-¿Largo día eh?

-Ni me recuerdes lo que menos quiero pensar ahora es en el trabajo.

-¿Sigues con el caso de Brooklyn?

-Sí.- respondí cortante.

-Wow vaya caso, el asesino fue cuidadoso no tenemos ninguna huella, nada. Como si la victima hubiera sido asesinada por una sombra.

-Pero lo voy a encontrar, voy a encontrar la más mínima pista para hallarlo y encerrarlo por el resto de su vida.

-Sé que lo harás. Eres bueno en lo que haces porque te apasiona tu trabajo.- palmeó mi hombro y yo sólo sonreí.

Saqué las llaves del Volvo y entré al coche.

-¿Dónde es la dirección del mecánico?- bajé la ventana y Mike seguía sin entrar al coche

-Oh, lo había olvidado- entró al coche apresurado.

El trayecto al taller donde Mike había dejado su coche sería corto debido por los atajos que mi GPS me había recomendado tomar, conocía el taller pero nunca había ido porque el coche no me daba lata y si lo llegaba a ser ya tenía una persona que me lo podía arreglar, sonreí para mis adentros al recordar a la chica de cabello color chocolate.

-Oye ¿te has dado cuenta de que los robos de autos han descendido notablemente?- comenzó Mike a decir para hacerme la plática.

-Sí y me alegro. Pero ni crean que se saldrán con la suya.

-Son muy hábiles- admitió Mike.

-Demasiado, pero no son algo imposible.

-Es verdad.

- Hablando de coches… -continué-¿Qué me dijiste que le había pasado a tu coche?

-No te dije, me mandaste a trabajar- dijo enojado.

-Ya supéralo princeso.- reí y logré que sólo se enojará un poco más.-

- ¡Oye!- me golpeó el brazo- Como te decía… Se le quemó un fusible o algo por el estilo, la verdad no confió mucho en ese taller.

-¿Por qué?-le di un vistazo rápido a Mike antes de volver la vista al volante.

-Ya verás.- le encantaba dejarme intrigado.

-¡Una pista al menos!

-Me lo "arreglará"- con mi vista periférica vi como Mike agregaba las comillas en el aire con sus manos- una chica. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí, espero que lo haga bien o ni espere que le vaya a pagar.- bufó- pero tengo que admitir que no estaba nada mal. Es muy guapa.

-¿Qué tanto?- dije mientras estacionaba el auto afuera de aquel taller.

-Lo verás con tus propios ojos.- Mike chasqueó la lengua.

El dulce ronroneo de mi auto cesó cuando saqué las llaves del contacto, salí del auto al mismo tiempo que Mike y puse la alarme por las dudas no me iba a arriesgar a que me pasara lo de la última vez.

-Oh vamos no tardaremos tanto- rodó los ojos al escuchar el "tic tic" del auto que significaba que la alarma estaba encendida.

-No me voy a arriesgar a que me pase lo de la última vez.

-Apuesto a que te lo va a volver a regresar- se burló y no pude evitar gruñir a Mike le gustaba hacerme burla sobre ese tema, mi amigo corrió como un niño asustado al taller.

-¡Cobarde!- grité y entré a aquel local.

Mike se paró en seco se quedó quieto por varios y largos segundos, se me hizo demasiado raro vi su cara para ver su expresión y estaba literalmente con la boca abierta ¿Acaso tenía un poco de saliva en la comisura de sus labios? No pude evitar reírme y propinarle un golpe bien merecido en la mandíbula, el siseó de dolor.

-En boca cerrada no entran moscas. ¿Qué tanto mirabas?

Se limpió el ahora visible hilo de saliva y señaló una camioneta negra, lo miré bastante confundido.

Mike al ver mi expresión rodó los ojos y me señaló un par de piernas largas que se encontraban debajo del auto.

-¿Es ella?- susurré dándole otro vistazo a aquellas bien formadas piernas y el asintió.- Vaya…

Mike tosió para interrumpir su trabajo, las mujer desconocida continuó con su trabajo y segundos después y apareció un hombre de tez morena.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

-Vengo por mi auto.

-Ah... ¿Usted es el de Nissan, verdad?- Mike asintió para contestar pero el hombre lo interrumpió.- Vaya pensé que nunca llegaría- rio entre dientes y mi amigo igual rio pero con su risita nerviosa.- Espere un momento.- Se alejó y golpeó con suavidad el capote de la camioneta negra

-¿Qué pasa?- sonaba apenas la voz de la mujer.

- Pequeña llego el señor del Nissan, tu entrega el auto mientras yo empiezo a cerrar… mañana puedes terminar con eso.

-Ok.

Se escuchó como dejaban las herramientas en el piso y de repente me sentía ansioso por conocer la identidad de aquella chica así que comencé a mirar alrededor del taller para calmar mi ansiedad. Después de un par de minutos Mike golpeó mi espalda emocionado y mis ojos se enfocaron en la pequeña figura que venía hacia nosotros venía con la cabeza gacha y se estaba limpiando las manos llenas de grasa.

-Señor Newton-Dijo la chica cuya voz me parecía vagamente familiar.

La chica que ahora nos daba la espalda colocó el trapo en una mesa y comenzó a buscar las llaves. No pude evitar ver su pequeño y bien formado trasero, sacudí la cabeza evitando que el animal que había en mi saliera, si ni estuviera Mike a mi lado sería capaz de follar ese culito sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Aquí tiene…- abrí los ojos como plato al ver quién era la chica que le entregaba las llaves a mi amigo. No puede ser… Era Bella, parpadeé rápidamente para comprobar que no era un producto de mi imaginación.

-¿Bella?- pregunté aun sorprendido, me sentí dolido cuando la chica de ojos color chocolate ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí pero cuando volteó para verme su expresión no tuvo precio.

-¡Oh, Edward!- dijo con un brillo en los ojos y con una linda sonrisa.- Perdón no te había visto- dijo apenada.

-No me dijiste que trabajabas aquí.- puse mis manos sobre mis bolsillos y una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Se conocen?- dijo Mike con una ceja alzada.

-Nunca preguntaste- Bella se encogió de hombros ignorando por completo a Mike.

-Wow que mundo tan pequeño.

-Lo sé. –Ambos reímos encantados, nos encontrábamos en nuestra propia burbuja personal.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?- me apresuré a preguntar y en seguida se mordió el labio.

-Pero...- tapé la boca de Mike con la palma de mi mano.

-Es muy tarde… y mañana tengo que trabajar- señalo con el pulgar la camioneta que se encontraba atrás.

-Oh vamos. ¿Me vas a rechazar por segunda vez consecutiva? No seas cruel.- ella rio tímidamente

-No lo sé…- se rascó la cabeza.

-Por favor.- saqué mi mejor sonrisa.

-Depende el lugar.- me miró y le supliqué con los ojos- Está bien- rodó los ojos y canté victoria.- No se te ocurra nada ostentoso.

-Lo prometo, ¡promesa de boy sccout!- Bella me sacó la lengua.

-Está bien, deja sólo le aviso a Jake.

-Aquí espero.-dije aún con la sonrisa en mi rostro cuando se alejó.

-Pero…- Mike titubeó.

-Nos vemos mañana amigo.- Mike seguía soqueado, sólo logró asentir y entró a su auto sin decir ni pio.

**Bella POV.**

Mi corazón latió de manera frenética cuando vi a Edward, no sabía en qué pensaba cuando acepté salir con él se suponía que no lo haría porque si esto acababa mal toda mi familia se vería involucrada y era lo que menos quería porque problemas tenía muchos y no estaba segura con poder lidiar con uno más, por otra parte mi corazón me decía que fuera feliz ahora tenía la oportunidad de borrar casi mi pasado y tener una vida normal, aunque de nuevo me encontraba en un dilema. Comencé a pensar en la propuesta de Alice y supe que por el momento era la mejor opción que tenía, porque no podría dejar de robar autos por completo era una clase de adicción una vez que empezabas era imposible detenerse. Por el momento me vi obligada de dejar de hacerlo, sólo para ganarme una vez más la confianza de Jacob pero no dejaría un trabajo en el cuál me pagaban bastante bien, si me sentía a veces culpable de lo que hacía pero era inevitable no hacerlo, si mi amigo llegaba a sospechar de mí ya me las arreglaría pero en cuanto a Edward… sí le hacía creer que en verdad lo quería, mi familia estaría a salvo y protegida, podría hacer haciendo lo que me gustaba sin que sospechara de su amante y puede que con el tiempo si alguna vez me permitiese entrar a su oficina tal vez… pudiese eliminar el historial que tenía mi padre.

Mi mente hizo _click_ al pensar en aquel plan, por el momento no me importaban las consecuencias ahora sólo tenía un objetivo en mente.

-Bella ya puedes irte, yo cierro no te preocupes.- Jacob dijo mientras estaba preparando todo para cerrar.

-¿Seguro?- sonreí- muchas gracias- lo abracé por detrás por escasos segundos.- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?.- comencé a jugar con las llaves de mi pickup.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Puedes llevar mi auto a casa?- me miró confundido.- Es que voy a salir con un amigo.- expliqué y le arrojé las llaves de mi auto.

-Sí, claro picarona.- se burló y no pude evitar sonrojarme.- ¿Saldrás con tu novio?

-Jacob sabes que no tengo novio- mi sonrisa se trasformó en una mueca.

-Oh vamos sólo quería preguntar.- ¿Por qué tardan tanto en irse? – señaló a los chicos que estaban detrás de nosotros.

-La curiosidad mató al gato y…. es que…

-¿Los conoces?- alcé la mano para menearla con la intención de "decir" "más o menos" -¿Saldrás con uno de ellos?- preguntó curioso fulminándome con la mirada.

-Sí, con de cabello cobrizo. No conozco al otro bobo, lo sabes- le saqué la lengua riendo.

-Parece un Don Juan.- Jacob le dio un vistazo.

-Sí, pero ya le dejé en claro que yo no era otra más.

-Ouch, le gusta jugar con fuego.- chasqueó la lengua.- Le gustan las rudas.- mi amigo alzó las cejas sorprendido y después me guiñó el ojo con otras intenciones.

-Eres un asco Jacob.-negué con la cabeza y me alejé sin despedirme. Edward me seguía esperando con una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos.

-¿Y mi beso de buenas noches?- Jacob gritó y no pude evitar sonrojarme. _Demonios._ Miré el rostro de Edward por última vez pero este ya no tenía una sonrisa ahora estaba serio.

Suspiré y besé la palma de mi mano y soplé "el beso" en dirección hacia Jacob, él lo cachó y se lo puso en la mejilla.

-Edward es…

-Nos vemos el lunes _Princesa-_ Mi amigo me interrumpió gritando una vez más antes de que pudiera saludar a Edward. Ahora me daba cuenta de las intenciones de Jacob, quería molestarme o dejarme en ridículo así que cuando me pare de puntitas para besar la mejilla de Edward le enseñé el dedo a Jacob y logré escuchar sus carcajadas.

-¡Buenas noches Cretino!- reí y miré a Edward que ahora me veía con una media sonrisa.-Ahora sí, Estoy lista.

Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto y entre sin decir palabra alguna, después de unos segundos Edward también entro y encendió el carro.

-Perdona lo de hace rato…- comencé a decir y Edward sólo asintió serio- Mi amigo puede a llegar a ser una verdadera patada en el trasero.-remarqué la palabra _amigo_ para dejar en claro que clase de relación teníamos Jacob y yo por si se lo estaba preguntando.

-No te preocupes.- y la mi sonrisa favorita /la sonrisa torcida/ volvió a aparecer, mi corazón se derritió ante ver tal acción.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Dijiste que no querías nada ostentoso y como no se me ocurría nada… pensé que lo mejor sería ir mi casa.-abrí los ojos como plato.

-¿A-tu-casa?- dije lentamente mientras mi cerebro procesaba todo lo que Edward acababa de decir.

-Si… aunque tienes otro lugar en mente, puedes decirme.- rio entre dientes.

-No, no está bien.

-¿Segura?-asentí nerviosa.- ¿Te importaría si pasamos por un café primero?

-En lo absoluto. –el chico de voz aterciopelada sonrió agradecido y estacionó su auto en frente de un Starbucks, bajó del coche y me sorprendió que abriera mi puerta también mi plan no era ir con el también y mucho menos con el aspecto que tenía seguramente medio café se iba a voltear para ver mis fachas, ahora me arrepentía de haber de no haber traído un cambio de ropa conmigo.

-¿Vamos?-me preguntó y yo me toqué el pecho como si se refiriera a mi.- No, me refería a la chica de atrás.- me vi tentada de voltear pero al ver su sonrisa burlona me di cuenta de que sólo estaba bromeando.- Me refería a ti Bella.- me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a salir y acepté sin dar guerra.

-Ya lo sabía- repliqué con la barbilla en alto.

-Sí claro.- cerró la puerta del auto pero sin soltarme la mano. Miré nuestras manos unidas por una parte quería soltársela porque no quería dejarle las cosas tan fáciles, no iba a romper aquella línea con facilidad pero por otra parte su mano era tan cálida y no la quería soltar, no aún.- Lo siento.- Edward se dio cuenta se seguíamos tomados de la mano y me la soltó.

-no me incomoda- confesé y volví a tomar su mano, acto el cual sorprendió a Edward.

Edward sonrió satisfecho y me abrió la puerta para que entrara. Cosas pequeñas como esas aparte de que me hacían sonrojar como adolescente, hacían que no perdiera la esperanza, que no todos los hombres como con los que había salido –nótese que sólo he salido con dos hombres en toda mi vida– no eran del todo machistas o unos cretinos, los "príncipes azules" aún existen sólo teníamos que buscarlos bien. Bueno, aunque a veces a Edward se le salía lo machista –como a cualquier hombre– pero era todo un caballero y podía hacer que mi corazón se derritiese cuando se lo proponía. Antes de darme cuenta Edward y yo éramos los siguientes en la fila.

-Buenas noches. ¿Qué desea tomar?- saludó una chica pelirroja con una sonrisa coqueta y podría jurar que le brillaron los ojos al ver a Edward.

Tenía que admitir que él era bastante atractivo y cualquier mujer suspiraría al verlo caminar a su lado, pero ¿Cómo se atrevía a coquetearle de esa manera? ¿Acaso no veía que iba acompañado? Oh pero de nuevo volvamos al asunto de la ropa, no parecía que viniese con él.

_¿Celosa? _Preguntó mi subconsciente y gruñí por lo bajo.

Edward apretó suavemente mi mano para llamar mi atención -¿Quieres algo?- me preguntó ignorando a la chica que nos atendía,

-Hm… un cappuccino alto de te chai con leche de soya poca espuma y un poco de canela.- le dije a Edward mi orden de siempre y al ver su expresión parecía perplejo hasta parece que le había dado un tic, no pude evitar soltar una risita apenada y le volví a repetir la orden a la señorita que ahora, al parecer, echaba chispas.

-¿Y para usted señor?- sonrió de nuevo la chica.

-Un café del mismo tamaño- aclaró- así un café americano bien cargado.- le regaló una sonrisa amable aún sin soltarme la mano.-

-Ok. ¿A nombre de quien es la orden?

-Edward ¿Cuánto va a ser?

-Son 7 dólares con cuarenta y tres centavos.-solté la mano de Edward para tomar mi cartera y saqué lo que me correspondía pagar.

-Guarda eso…Yo invito.- Al parecer Edward sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, planeaba en darle el dinero a la chica antes de que Edward lo hiciera pero éste fue más rápido que yo y sin haberme dado cuenta Edward había sacado ágilmente un billete de diez dólares.

-Gracias.- Suspiré derrotada, pero mi corazón se derretía y en mi mente repetía.

_Pequeños detalles como esos._

-Quédate con el cambio.- le dijo a la chica de cabellos rojos quien sostenía un billete de dos dólares entre sus dedos, Edward volvió a tomar mi mano y esperamos a que nos dieran la orden. Después de sólo cinco minutos vocearon a Edward, recogió las bebidas y regresó con una sonrisa mientras sostenía amos cafés en ambas manos.-Vámonos- me dio mi cappuccino y salimos del local.- ¿Me sostienes tantito mi café?

-Claro- tomé su café y el busco las llaves de su auto en su saco y me abrió la puerta de nuevo como todo un caballero antes de entrar le iba a dar su café pero cuando estaba a punto de entregárselo el negó con las manos y entré al coche sin preguntar.

Miré el café de mi acompañante y después vi el mío y me quedé asombrada, la chica había escrito su teléfono en la bebida de Edward no pude abrir la boca sorprendida. Pero que descarada era esta chamaca. Edward entró y lo miré aún con la boca abierta.

-Dime que no tiraste el café en mi bebé.

-No claro que no. –Dejé mi café en el portavasos.- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?

-¿Cuenta de qué?

-Eres tan distraído.- reí negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?-preguntó angustiado.

-Mira.- le puse a Edward su bebida en las manos.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?

-¡Dios Edward!- dije frustrada y señalé el teléfono que estaba escrito en su vaso.

-Oh…

-Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que te estaba coqueteando ¿verdad?

-No…- rodeé los ojos.- Es que tenía mi mirada en otra persona- alcé la ceja curiosa y él sonrió mirándome a los ojos, obviamente dándome la respuesta a mi pregunta y no pude evitar sonrojarme como tomate.

-Ya vámonos.- dejé de mirarlo, aún sentía mis mejillas calientes tomé mi bebida del portavasos y le di un sorbo, aún estaba demasiado caliente para mi gusto pero sabía delicioso. Decidí dejarlo de nuevo en el lugar en donde estaba para que se enfriara un poco.

El trayecto hacia la casa de Edward no fue tan largo, el Starbucks estaba a sólo 2 calles de su hogar por lo que no fue necesario llenar los silencios, dejó su auto estacionado enfrente de su apartamento tomé mi café en cuanto me abrió la puerta para ayudarme a salir y miré el gran edificio en el cual vivía, había olvidado que vivía en un lugar ostentoso el edificio era altísimo y se veía que pagaba una fortuna por la renta.

-Dijiste que no sería en un lugar demasiado lujoso- lo acusé.

-Lo siento.- se encogió de hombros- no se me ocurrió otro lugar.

-Cómo sea.- sacudí la cabeza y Edward le dio las llaves a un empleado.

-¿En el lugar de siempre Señor Cullen?

-Sí, así es Tony. ¡Gracias!

-Parece hotel.- lo miré y el sólo se encogió de hombros.

Otro hombre nos abrió la puerta principal, era de cristal y todo se veía lujoso había sillones de piel mesitas de cristal el lobby era hermoso.

-Buenas noches Señor Cullen- dijo una chica que se encontraba detrás de un mostrador y tal vez lo saludó con demasiada emoción.

-Hola Gianna- Edward saludó con jovialidad y presionó el botón del ascensor. El elevador no tardo nada en bajar y nos adentramos en el, no me había dado cuenta que al igual que la mayoría de los muebles en el lobby, también estaba hecho de cristal.

-¿Cuántos pisos tiene?

-hmm veintitrés pisos ¿Por?

-Sólo preguntaba. Apuesto a que tu departamento está en el último piso.

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

-Una corazonada…

-¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?

-Algo.- asentí nerviosa.

En realidad había mentido, le tenía pavor a las alturas y todo fue por culpa de Rosalie porque me obligo a subirme a una montaña rusa cuando apenas tenía ocho y desde ese momento quedé traumada y ahora las cada vez que me subía a un edificio de gran altura o me enfrentaba a algo que involucraban las alturas me sudaban las manos.

-Entonces te recomiendo que no mires abajo-abrí los ojos asustada y el soltó una carcajada.

-Ow- cerré los ojos, apenas se sentía el movimiento del elevador. Me limité a abrir los ojos, no me quería ver tentada a ver hacia el suelo y las manos me sudaban como si no hubiera mañana.

-Bella, ya llegamos.- Edward se burló y tomó mi hombro- Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

-¿Seguro?

-¿No confías en mí?- abrí los ojos lentamente y salí del elevador literalmente corriendo.- No pensé que le tuvieras tanto miedo a las alturas.

-Es una larga historia que prefiero no contar, me causa escalofríos tan solo recordarla- le expliqué mientras esperaba a que Edward abriera la puerta de su departamento.

-Oh vamos.-suplicó.- Apuesto a que es una historia divertida.

-Divertida para Rosalie, para mí fue toda una tortura.

-Le rogaré a Rosalie que me cuente tus pato-aventuras.

-No te atrevas o… te dejaré de hablar- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Podré soportarlo.- y abrí la boca formando una gran "o"- Es broma, pasa.

Abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar primero, abrí los ojos sorprendida mirando a mi alrededor el departamento de Edward no era sólo un departamento era un penthouse, era muy espacioso y estaba muy bien decorado todos los muebles que tenía parecían de diseñador, los colores de las paredes y de los muebles combinaban perfectamente, había una acogedora chimenea, su hogar daba ese aire varonil y ni hablemos del olor, su casa estaba infestada con su maravilloso perfume.

-Wow- fue lo único que logre decir.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es lindo.- admití mientras me adentraba y entraba a la sala.

-Mi madre es diseñadora de interiores y ella se encargó de todo esto.

-Wow- volí a decir y el sonrió.

-¿Quieres conocer la casa? – antes de que me dejara contestar tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.- ¡Tienes que ver la vista!- sonrió emocionado y me jaló hacia donde había un piano de color negro, se veía bastante costoso y lo miré con millones de preguntas en los ojos.

El balcón era maravilloso, bueno no era precisamente un balcón era toda una pared hecha de vidrio polarizado pero podías ver perfectamente parte de Nueva York, podías ver toda la calle de Broadway y Soho era perfecto estaba encantada con aquella bella vista.

-Me has dejado sin palabras- admití dándole un sorbo a mi te que ahora estaba como me gustaba.- la vista…preciosa.

-Lo sé, es mi lugar favorito de la casa.

-¿Tocas el piano?- señalé el piano con tentación de posar mis dedos sobre el pero la gente me decía que tenía manos de estómago porque destruía todo con tan sólo tocarlo así me abstuve de hacerlo.

-Sí, me encanta tocar el piano. Si no fuese policía tal vez… me dedicaría a la música.

-Interesante.- le tomé un gran sorbo a mi te chai y no me había dado cuenta que Edward ya se había terminado el suyo.

-Me sorprendí cuando me dijiste tu orden- señaló mi vaso y ambos nos sonreímos- No pensé que te gustaran ese tipo de lugares.

-_Au contraire mon cheri-_ guiñé con un ojo.- Amo el café de ese lugar, me gusta experimentar ahí aunque debo admitir que este es mi favorito.

-Yo no paso del café americano.

-¿Quieres probarlo?- le di mi vaso y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó.

-Sabe bien- dijo después de darle un pequeño sorbo.- Creo que de ahora en adelante también pediré eso. Bueno tú lo pedirás y me lo darás porque… vaya no creo memorizar todo eso. Oye te dejaré sola unos minutos, iré aponerme algo más cómodo.- asentí y él se fue a su recamara no sin antes regresarme mi bebida.

-Cuando quieras, un día que tengas libre podríamos experimentar.- reí en voz alta continuando con la conversación-Rosalie y yo solíamos experimentar, de hecho… Un día le dije al chico que nos atendía que nos sorprendiera y regreso con dos té helado de frutas rojas y coco- hice cara de asco al recordarlo- Sabía a medicina- arrugué la nariz.- Desde entonces sólo yo soy ahora la que sigue experimentando, Rosalie me odio por una semana después de ese día.- escuché la risa sonora de Edward en la otra habitación.

-¡Qué asco! Pensándolo bien, no quisiera probar con esa clase de experimentos me quedo con eso y lo que conozco- y miré mi vaso chasqueando la lengua.

Sin haberme dado cuenta Edward ya estaba a lado de mí, se había puesto algo más casual lo cual agradecí ya que ahora ambos sintonizábamos. Llevaba puesta una camisa de Guns 'n Roses, y unos pantalones denim deslavados e iba descalzo tampoco llevaba ahora su cabello arreglado, de hecho estaba desordenado y me parecía bastante sexy.

-¿Tienes hambre?- asentí apenada, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención.- Podemos pedir algo para comer.

-Edward… no deberías…- dije avergonzada.

-Es enserio, aquí hay de todo ¿Quieres comida hindú? ¿O algo más casual como una pizza?

-¿Te parece si yo preparo la cena?- ofrecí.

-No, eres mi invitada.- sonreí para mis adentros al escuchar esas palabras, me acordé de esme y me sentí como aquella noche en la casa de los Cullen, ellos no me dejaban mover un dedo.

-No es justo.

-En otra ocasión. ¿Está bien?- suplicó y tomó su teléfono.

-De acuerdo- gruñí.

-¿Hindú o pizza?- me dijo y lo mire con cara de "¿me estas jodiendo verdad? Tengo cara de que me gusta la comida hindú?"- Pizza será- rió entre dientes y marcó el teléfono de las pizzas.- Hola buenas noches… este quiero una pizza- rodeé los ojos, y pensé _¿en serio Edward?_ Si marcas a ese número es obviamente para pedir una pizza. Tapo el auricular- ¿Peperonni? –Asentí.- Una de peperonni por favor ¿Cuánto va a ser?- esperó- está bien, pagaré con un billete de veinte. –Estaba a punto de colgar pero susurré que dijera su dirección- ah sí perdón estoy en 25 Bond Street entre Bowery y 2nd Street… ajá si… hasta luego- colgó.

-Andas muy distraído. Me pregunto por qué- lo miré y el me observaba de arriba para abajo con una sonrisa picarona.- ¡Edward!- lo regañé.

-Lo siento. Demonios Bella me distraes con ese maldito short.-confesó y me sonrojé.

-Mejor vamos a ver la tele mientras esperamos- dije abochornada y me dirigí a la sala a paso rápido.

-No te vayas a quedar dormida como la última vez.

-Prometo no quedarme dormida.- alcé mi dedo meñique.

-Esa promesa es para niñas- Edward arrugó la nariz sin entrelazar su meñique con el mío.

-Sí tú lo dices… - escupí en mi mano y se la ofrecí.-Una promesa de hombres.

-Eres un asco Bella- miró mi mano sin estrecharla.

-Que niña eres Edward- limpié mi mano en mi camisa y bebí un poco más de mi té mientras el encendía la televisión.

A pesar de lo poco tiempo de conocer a Edward ya lo consideraba como un amigo, un amigo guapo y con el cual no tenía precisamente intenciones de su amiga. Lo que había entre Edward y yo era química y se palpaba la atracción que teníamos, ambos nos gustábamos pero mis objetivos no eran quedarme con el como su pareja iba a "pretender" ser su amante para borrar el historial criminal de mi padre y para mantenerme a salvo, sé que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal y era totalmente egoísta y también sabía las consecuencias que podía tener como por ejemplo que él me descubriera y me encerrara en la cárcel por el resto de mis días o que me llegara a enamorar de él y para protegerlo tendría que alejarme de él, en cualquiera de las dos opciones él saldría lastimado y cuando el momento llegara me odiaría por hacerlo porque podrías ver que él era todo un don juan, él sólo quería algo físico nada serio pero por dentro, más bien cuando lo ya lo llegabas a conocer mejor te dabas cuenta que era el hombre más atento del universo, él es un buen chico, aunque claro tiene sus defectos Edward puede llegar a ser un cretino como cualquier chico pero tenía un corazón puro y genuino.

-¿En qué piensas?- interrumpió el chico que reinaba mis pensamientos.

-En nada.

-No te creo. Dime en que pensabas.- tomó el dorso de mi mano y la acarició con su pulgar.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo?

-¿En serio me preguntas eso?- alzó las cejas dolido y estaba punto de contestar cuando sonó el timbre.- Yo atiendo.- me dijo y se levantó del sofá.

Escuché como Edward intercambiaba algunas palabras con el repartidor y de nuevo le dijo a este que se quedara el cambio y le dio propina, al parecer a Edward le encantaba regalar dinero y no estaba mal, con el salario que tenía podía darse el lujo de hacer esas cosas. Pocos minutos después Edward llegó con la caja de pizza y encima de esta había dos platos y vasos de vidrio modernos que hacían juego, los puso sobre su mesa.

-¿No te importa si comemos aquí verdad?

-En lo absoluto.- sonrió y abrió la caja de la pizza. Mi estómago rugió cuando olí el sabroso aroma de la pizza.

-¿En qué estábamos?- Edward me dio un plato y dejo que fuera la primera en agarrar su pedazo de pizza.- ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije hace un par de semanas?- lo miré divagando entre mis recuerdos.- Ay Bella- negó con la cabeza decepcionado y tomó dos pedazos de pizza.- te dije que no me iba a dar por vencido y mírate ahora, estas en mi apartamento viendo la televisión y comiendo pizza conmigo. - sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.- Pensándolo bien, se me hizo raro que aceptaras venir.

-¿por qué?- le di un buen mordisco a la pizza.

-Parece que usted no tiene buena memoria- me guiño el ojo- esa misma noche- se refirió a la noche donde me llevó flores y no pude evitar ruborizarme más.- tú me dijiste que no aceptarías tan fácilmente.

-Bueno…-balbuceé terminándome mi bocado- no te quería dejar en ridículo.

-¿Cómo dices?- sonrió de oreja a oreja.-

-No te iba a rechazar en frente de tu amigo.- me encogí de hombros.- Apuesto a que si te hubiera rechazado se hubiera burlado de ti por toda una eternidad.

-En eso tienes razón. Hablando de mi amigo, no dejaba de babear cuando te vio.

-¿En serio?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí pero cuando vio que nos conocimos sabía que ya no tenía oportunidad y que ya estabas ocupada.

-Oye… sigo siendo soltera.- rezongué.

-Por ahora.- me guiño el ojo.

-Ya te dije que tendrás que conquistarme.

-¿Y quién dijo que no lo haría? – le tomó un buen bocado a su pizza.

-Entonces… ¿No soy sólo una más?- pregunté para aclarar las cosas.

-Bella…- dijo al terminar su bocado- Si fueses sólo pasajero, en estos momentos eataríamos ocupados en otro lugar.- sonrió pícaramente.- no quiero sólo algo físico contigo ¿Sabes?- confesó.- Ya te dije que esas no eran mis intenciones.

Nos quedamos callados y nos devoramos la pizza en sólo media hora.

-Creo que hubiéramos pedido otra pizza.- dijo chupándose los dedos.

-¿Todavía tienes hambre?

-Un poco ¿Tú no?

-Algo.- admití.

-¿Quieres que pida otra?

-¡No!- me apresuré a decir-si como algo más tendré pesadillas.

-¿por qué?- preguntó intrigado.

-Es que cuando como más de lo que debería me, dan pesadillas.- le expliqué.- pero son pesadillas realmente estúpidas. Sueño que la comida me persigue y cosas así.- solté una carcajada.

-Eres rara.- sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Lo sé.

-Pero ¿me gusta sabes? Me gusta lo raro- ambos reímos.-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Quieres salir? Hay un bar por aquí cerca, no es lujoso ni caro- me dijo antes de que le preguntara.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí, estoy agotada.- cerré los ojos por escasos segundos.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy?- acarició mi cabello y sonreí un poco.

-Varias cosas, en realidad si te digo dirás que no hice mucho pero..

-Cuéntame. – sonreí aún más a él en verdad le interesaba lo que había hecho en el día, me parecía bastante tierno de su parte.

-Salí con Alice de compras, tendrá un desfile pronto creo que es su proyecto final o algo así.- abrí los ojos e hice una mueca- Compramos zapatos, muchos zapatos para las modelos, también ugh pasamos a comprar tela- rodeé los ojos al recordarlo- Alice no se podía decidir entre las telas ¡yo veía todas las telas iguales! No la entiendo. La moda es confusa- gemí.- Después llegamos a casa, yo ya estaba cansadísima pero parecía que ella todavía tenía la batería al mil, comenzó a traer al mundo real el vestido principal, debo admitir que es hermoso y digno de la alfombra roja. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba a punto de terminarlo y adivina qué paso después…- le dije a Edward irritada.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto divertido.

-La boba me puso el vestido con la excusa de que yo tenía las mismas medidas que su modelo y no quería que la modelo fuera porque era toda una diva.- Edward no paraba de reírse de mis expresiones.

-Ay Bella, ojala hubiera estado ahí.

-¿Para ver como Alice me hacía enojar?

-No, para ver qué tal te quedaba el vestido- sonrió y besó mi coronilla.

-Me quedaba horrendo- suspiré- es que… ¡Estoy plana!- grité.- No tengo nada- puse mis manos sobre mis pechos después me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.- Oh.. lo siento… -dije hecha un tomate.

-En mi opinión…

-No por favor- me tapé los oídos no quería escuchar la opinión de Edward, él seguramente ya había visto y explorado cuerpos de mujeres más esbeltas y bellas que yo, mujeres con cuerpos espectaculares, cuerpos que las personas envidiaban, cuerpos como los de mis hermanas. Edward tomó mis manos y alzó mi barbilla.

-En mi opinión- volvió a decir- tu cuerpo es perfecto. – mi corazón empezó a latir con velocidad.

-En fin…- sonreí de oreja a oreja ante tal cumplido.- Gracias- dije rápida e incómodamente.

-¿Después que pasó?- Edward continuó sabiendo que no quería hablar más acerca del cumplido

-Después fui al trabajo, molesta por las compras y ya sabes…la gota que derramó el vaso fue la llegada de tu amiguito.

-¿por qué? ¿Te trató mal?- se tensó.

-No- negué con la cabeza- sólo me pareció demasiado machista. ¡Él no me creía capaz de arreglar su coche.

-Bueno, si yo no te conociera también tendría mis dudas.

-Edward…- lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad.

-Es como, por ejemplo un día te enfermaras y en vez de una enfermera te revisara lo hace un enfermero ¿Desconfiarías de el por el simple hecho de que es un hombre en vez de una mujer?

-Buen punto. Ahora te entiendo- suspiró pasando su mano por su cabello.

-En fin ya hablamos mucho de mi aburrido día… ¿Por qué no hablamos sobre ti? ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

-Tu día no estuvo para nada aburrido, al contario fue una de tus muchas pato-aventuras. El mío si estuvo aburrido, no tengo vida social…- suspiró.

-Sí claro Edward.- dije entre risas.

-Es verdad.

-No te creo.

-En fin yo hice lo mismo de siempre- se sobo las sienes con las yemas de sus dedos- estuve en la oficina, fui a algunas escenas del crimen, revisé documentos, mande a hacerle análisis a las evidencias.

-Pareces agostado.

-Llevo dos noches sin dormir- señaló ahora sus marcadas ojeras.-Por eso pido tomo café todo el día, me mantiene despierto.

-Deberías descansar.- ahora me sentía culpable, lo estaba privando de dormir.- Debería irme.

-No, mañana tengo el día libre.

-¿Seguro?

-Soy mi propio jefe ¿Lo olvidas?- sonrió y temblé. No sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo.-Aparte… disfruto de tu compañía.

-¿En verdad?- pregunté sorprendida.

-No eres igual a las demás- me recordó.- siempre me sorprendes, eres una caja llena de sorpresas cuando pienso que vas a elegir el camino rojo, tomas el camino amarillo.- puso como ejemplo.

-No soy Dorothy.- respondí sacando la lengua cuando hizo referencia a esa obra.

-Pues no eres tan diferente a ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dorothy, es una persona no tiene una personalidad fuerte, bueno en realidad la tienes- sonrió- pero no la muestras tanto, pero lo que proyectas es mucha seguridad en lo que haces y hacia donde tomar tu camino, no lo dudas sólo lo haces… eres tranquila pero muy segura de ti misma.- se encogió de hombros. Edward Cullen hacia que mi corazón se derritiera.- Me recuerdas a Dorothy, es todo.

-¿Te gusta el mago de Oz, verdad?

-Mi madre solía leerme el libro cuando era pequeño.- ¡_que adorable!_.

-Entonces si yo soy Dorothy… tu eres… ¿el espantapájaros?

-¿Acaba de decir que no tengo cerebro?

-¿El león? – hice otro intento.

-¡Oh vamos! Bella soy policía.

-¿El hombre de hojalata?

-te equivocaste otra vez pero…

-¿Totó, tal vez?- interrumpí con una carcajada.

-No me dejaste terminar, tal vez parecía que no tenía corazón pero alguien ha despertado aquel órgano de mi ser.

-¿El mago de Oz?

-No…- guardó un largo silencio- Dorothy.

* * *

**N/A: No sé ustedes pero Edward hace que mi corazón se derrita. HE GIVES ME HEARTACHES. En fin tal y como prometí aquí está el capítulo, mis guapuritas espero que les haya gustado; la inspiración llegó a mí y estuve todo el día escribiendo este capítulo que originalmente iba a sólo ser de unas 4k palabras per al parecer ¡Fue lo doble! Pensaba en dividirlo en dos partes pero pensé que lo mejor sería dejarlo así.**

**Espero que también hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Creo que a partir de aquí los capítulos crecerán de tamaño más y más, agregaré más detalles y cosas así. Aún sigo sin pensar el final ¡tengo tantos caminos de varios colores! Y aún no sé si sacaré una secuela de esta historia. En fin gracias por todo y ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**-Scarlett**

**N/A #2:**

**Descripción gráfica de la casa de Edward (para las que se quedaron con la duda) **_http (:) / /manhattanmiami (punto) com / property / 2 5 (guión) bond /(gato) more (guión) cuarentasesentayuno _**es obiviamente sin los paréntesis y espacios y la cantidad que escribí es con números y los numeros van juntos (sin guiones) **

**N/A #3:**

**Como mencioné arriba, últimamente he estado demasiado inspirada y no puedo parar de escribir adlkjkaldjasd creo que ahora me he vuelto adicta a esta historia (mi corazón extraña editar fotos de tumblr como loca pero supongo que eso puede esperar) oh me alejo del tema, como les decía supongo que también mañana actualizare la historia –bola de suertudas- ¡tres capítulos seguidos! Vaya ustedes nacieron con suerte jajaj 3 amo esta historia y espero que ustedes también. **

**El 14 de mayo salgo de vacaciones y mi imaginación estará al mil, probablemente empiece con más historias o one shots. Who knows. BAD NEWS. Es que tengo tres exámenes finales –hasta ahora- espero que no sean más, cruzaré los dedos y recen para que no sea así ¡Esperemos que la suerte este de mi lado! Las amo. Les maando muchas letritas de amor. **


	12. Dilemas

**_Dilemas_**

_Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos, por favor no me demandes. Pew pew_**.**

**Playlist**

_**One way or another- Blondie**_

_**Come see about me- Dianna Agron **__(pueden escuchar la de Diana Ross) en lo personal me gusto más la versión de "Glee"_

_**212- Azealia Banks**_

**Bella POV**

Edward y yo nos quedamos dormidos después de haber platicado toda la noche, platicamos sobre lo que hacíamos /omitiendo la parte del robo de autos/, de nuestra familia, infancia y de las travesuras que hacíamos de pequeños yo no tuve mucho que contar acerca de mis travesuras porque según mis padres desde la cuna siempre fui una bebe tranquila pero ni hablemos de Edward sacó toda una lista, él era y sigue y será siendo un pillo que se sale siempre con la suya. Por supuesto que hubo un flirteo, nos tomábamos de las manos y de vez en cuando besaba su mandíbula para tentarlo, de vez en cuando me tomaba de la quijada para robarme un beso pero me resistí al parecer entendió, en verdad planeaba conquistarme, cosa que hace un par de días creía imposible. Ahora la línea que había puesto como límite desaparecía…

A las cuatro de la mañana - después de 30 min de haberme quedado dormida- desperté y le dije a Edward que lo mejor era irme a casa pero el insistió en llevarme no acepté porque él se veía demasiado cansado y no quería ser una molestia para él, después ofrecí que mejor me dejara pedir un taxi así él podía descansar más pero el literalmente me rogó que mejor quedara a dormir ahí, ver a Edward somnoliento, y haciendo pucheros a estas horas de la mañana hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera obviamente no pude negarme a aquel hermosura de ojos color Esmeralda. Edward y yo no dormimos en la misma habitación de hecho, tenía un cuarto para los invitados, me sorprendí porque su departamento no tenía la cara de tener esa habitación.

El chico de cabello cobrizo me dio una camisa larga y me obligó a que me la pusiera y sin protestar lo hice, la camisa me quedaba por arriba de las rodillas me sentí demasiado chaparra pero le resté importancia cuando olí su aroma. Me acompañó al cuarto de invitados y nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro por varios minutos –ambos estábamos tan cansados que en cualquier segundo nos íbamos a quedar dormidos- y como acto de despedida paso sus dedos desde mi cuero cabelludo hasta mi mandíbula sonreí soñolienta con su tacto y mi corazón latió de manera tan audible cuando beso mi cabello y finalmente se dirigió a su habitación. Caí rendida a la cama y en segundos quedé completamente dormida.

**Edward POV.**

Parecía irreal, Bella era la primera chica que se quedaba en mi casa pero no durmió en la misma habitación que yo, era la primera con la cual no me acostaba en la primera noche. Tampoco me le había "declarado" o le había dicho la forma en que me sentía a una persona. Con Bella no sentía esa necesidad de esconderme, podía hablar de ella de lo que sea y en verdad me escuchaba no era como las otras chicas con las que había "salido" que sólo les importaban los regalos caros y tapaban los silencios incómodos con sesiones de besuqueo. Bella despertaba sentimientos que pensaba que nunca había tenido o tal vez estaban demasiado guardados y esperaban que la persona correcta y Bella era esa persona.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y suspiré cuando no encontré a mi lado acurrucada a la chica de cabellos color chocolate, me levanté de la cama rápido para revisar si Bella seguía aquí, lo cual dudaba porque a pesar de lo poco que la conocía sabía perfectamente como era, era una persona terca y seguramente en cuanto se despertó se fue a casa. Entré al cuarto de invitados, y efectivamente la habitación estaba vacía, la cama estaba tendida y la blusa que le había prestado estaba doblada encima de la mesa de noche, suspiré triste porque no tuve la oportunidad de verla en mi camisa, pero podía apostar que se veía de maravilla, ella con cualquier cosa se veía perfecta. Era la primera chica que se iba sin siquiera despedirse.

-Buenos días- sonreí de oreja a oreja cuando volteé para volteé para ver de dónde provenía esa voz y mi corazón se emocionó cuando vio Bella en la cocina.-Eres demasiado distraído.- negó con la cabeza riendo y moviendo algo ¿Acaso estaba cocinando?

-¡Te quedaste!

-¿Querías que me fuera?- arrugó la nariz.

-No, no al contario. Es sólo que… Volviste a sorprenderme.- confesé.

-¿Tomé ahora el camino rojo?- alzó las cejas y asentí recordado mi "declaración" de ayer. Yo era el hombre de hojalata.-¿Edward podrías ponerte más ropa?- quito la mirada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Tengo calor- mentí y pose mi mano en mi abdomen desnudo.-¿Llevas mucho despierta?- me senté en la barra desayunador.

-Si tú lo dices- rio nerviosa- Me desperté hace una hora pero pensé que sería descortés de mi parte irme sin despedirme y sin prepararte el desayuno.- se encogió de hombros mientras ponía un _omelette du fomage_ en un plato.

-No debiste.- comencé a decir anonadado, ninguna chica había hecho eso. Siempre llamaban a Stella –era la señora que me ayudaba con la casa- porque no sabían cocinar o les daba pavor ensuciarse.-

-No me molesta, en verdad.- puso el palto en frente de mí y sirvió café en una taza.- Aparte prometiste que me dejarías cocinar la próxima vez y es como una ofrenda de agradecimiento por lo de anoche.- dejó la sartén en el lavatrastos y se sentó a lado de mí.

-¿Tu ya desayunaste?- corté un poco de mi omelette y la miré a esos ojos hipnotizantes que tiene.

-Ya- asintió segura- Tu comes y yo hablo.

-Trato hecho.- llevé el tenedor a mi boca y sabía delicioso.- No sabía que cocinaras tan bien.- dije con la boca llena.

-¡Modales!- dijo con una risa burlona y cerré la boca para terminarme el bocado.- A ti te gusta tocar el piano y bueno lo mío es la cocina.- sonrió satisfecha.- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- asentí- A juzgar por el bote de basura que tienes- señaló el bote- pides mucha comida a domicilio. ¿Por qué? Tu despensa está llena.

-No sé cocinar.- confesé.

-Me lo imaginaba- se burló y tomé otro bocado.-Sobrevives de la comida que dan a domicilio.

-Básicamente.- sonó un teléfono y al juzgar por el tono supe que no era el mío.

-¿Qué dirá tu mamá si le cuento?- cruzó los brazos.

-No te atreverías.- la fulminé con la mirada.

-Recuerdo perfectamente la dirección de la casa de tus padres- se levantó lentamente.

-¡No!- supliqué y tomé su muñeca.

-Le diré a Esme… Le destrozaría saber que comes…

-Y me encerraría por el resto de mis días…-terminé la oración- Promete que no le dirás nada.

-No lo sé…

-Por favor.

-Ugh, está bien. Tendré piedad

-Gracias.- agradecí de corazón y me concentré de nuevo en mi desayuno.-En todo caso deberías de enseñarme a cocinar.- dije cuando terminé mi bocado.

-Cuando quieras, será divertido verte cocinar.- dijo entre risas.

Bella me platico sobre sus pasatiempos y ahí explicó con más detalle por qué le gustaba cocinar, también menciono que le encantaba ver programas de cocina cosa que encontré adorable. Entre momentos la interrumpía para dar mi opinión o cubría los silencios con unos "hm" "ajá", en verdad la escuchaba con atención cosa que no hacía con las otras chicas con las que habían salido que sólo hablaban de cosas superficiales. Después de un rato un ringtone de los Beatles comenzó a sonar, abrí los ojos sorprendido porque no sabía que le gustaban y nunca habíamos mencionado sobre nuestras bandas favoritas porque el tema nunca llegó… hasta ahora

-Alice- suspiró.-Discúlpame un segundo.

-Sí adelante.- me levanté para dejar el plato en el lavatrastos.

-No te atrevas a lavarlos, yo lo haré cuando termine esta llamada- amenazó.

-Bella…

-¿Alice, qué sucede?- se alejó de la cocina para irse a un lugar más privado.

Sonreí para mis adentros, me sentía como pequeño mimado por su madre sólo que esta vez mi mamá no era la que me estaba malcriando. Coloqué los platos en el lavavajillas y la puse a trabajar, después fui a mi habitación para darme una ducha de cinco minutos y después me puse algo más "presentable" para ya no incomodar a Bella. A veces podía a llegar tan inocente, se ruborizaba con las cosas más simples y lo encontraba demasiado tierno.

Cuando salí de mi habitación, Bella se encontraba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Todo bien?

-Tú…

-¿Yo?

-Me dijiste que no los lavarías- me apuntó con el dedo, enfadada.

-Vamos son sólo platos- acaricié su mejilla.- Aparte yo no lo hice, si buscas al culpable pégale al lavavajillas-reí para calmarla.

-Eres un tonto.- golpeó mi pecho alcé su barbilla y la miré directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- se puso a la defensiva.

-Nada- reí para mis adentros y besé la punta de su nariz.-¿Qué quería Alice?- pregunté tratando de no sonar chismoso.

-Oh cosas… hablando de ella. Tengo que irme a casa.

-¿Paso algo?-pregunté preocupado.

-No, es que Alice me llamo para una prueba urgente –la miré confundido.- Lo del vestido.

-Ahh ya veo, ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No, gracias. Puedo pedir un taxi

-No me molesta llevarte- puse mi manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué hay de tu trabajo?

-¿Parece que voy a ir al trabajo hoy?.- señalé mi atuendo.

-¿Te tomarás el día libre?-preguntó asombrada.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Hacer qué?- me miro con ojos de pistola- ah… pensé que no estaría mal tomar un descanso.

-Pero tú amas tu trabajo.-dijo enseguida.

-Quería pasar el día de hoy contigo.- confesé y ella se mordió el labio.- ¿Qué dices?

-No estaría nada mal. ¿A dónde iríamos?- convencer a Bella se había convertido cada vez más fácil, sabía que iba por buen camino.

-Al cine- balbuceé y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¿El cine? Naaah Si planeas que esto sea una cita, es el peor lugar que puedes escoger es el cine. Edward me sorprendes, pareces nuevo en esto.

_Y en verdad lo soy._

-¿por qué?

-Porque si vamos al cine, vamos a tener que ver la película, no vamos a poder hablar y va a ser incómodo ver a parejas besuqueándose-hizo cara de asco.

-¿Y qué tiene?

-Me incomoda ver a la gente cuando se están besando, se supone que es algo íntimo. Y la gente de hoy… dios se comen unos a otros ¡No tienen vergüenza!- alzó dos tonos su voz y no pude evitar morirme de risa.

-Oh vamos Bella.

-Cualquier lugar menos el cine.

-¿Cualquiera?

-Sí.

-¿Segura?

-Absolutamente.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices…-tomé su mano y la miré inocentemente.- ¿No te echarás para atrás?

-Ya te dije que no- dijo jocosa.

-Entonces… te llevaré a mi restaurant favorito.- dije rápido y ella abrió la boca.

-Pero Edward…

-Shhh- puse mis dedos en sobre labios- sin peros. Dijiste que aceptarías cualquier cosa.

-Está bien tu ganas- mordió mi dedo suavemente.

-¿Ouch?- hice un puchero, ella rodó los ojos y después besó mi dedo.-Vámonos te llevaré a casa de Alice- besé su coronilla y salimos mi casa.

**Bella POV.**

La casa de mi hermana no estaba tan lejos de la de Edward estaba a tan sólo unos cuantos minutos, hace tiempo cuando estábamos buscando departamentos en nueva york Rosalie y yo creímos que lo mejor era que el nuevo apartamento de Alice estuviera cerca de su escuela y la mejor opción era un departamento bastante amplio para una persona de su edad entre la 65 y 25 street, cerca de la quinta avenida.

-No nos tardamos nada- le dije a Edward sorprendida al ver que cinco minutos después ya estábamos afuera de la casa de Alice.

-No había tráfico, tuvimos suerte.

-Vente vámonos o Alice se pondrá paranoica.

-¿Quieres que entre?

-Podrás verme el vestido puesto y…- antes de que terminara la oración ya estaba afuera del auto esperándome.

-No me perdería de eso.

-Dios escuchó tus plegarias.- reí mientras salía del carro.

-Tomaré fotos.- prometió.

-No creo que Alice te deje.

-¿por?

-No lo sé, ¡es rara! ¿Por qué mejor no se lo preguntas tú?

Tomé su mano y subimos las escaleras en silencio, cuando nos paramos afuera se podía escuchar los gritos de Alice, rodee los ojos y tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de entrar y encontrarme con una Alice que echaba humo por las orejas. Abrí la puerta lentamente y Edward y yo entramos de contrabando sin pisar las telas que estaban en el piso.

-¡Me acaban de cambiar la fecha del desfile!- estaba echando chispas por doquier.-Lo sé Ángela, lo bueno era que sólo tenía el vestido principal por terminar… Sí sí… no me vendría nada mal algo de ayuda..- esperó.- ¿Puedes llamar a Kate? La modelo diva- aclaró.- Dile que la necesito y que es urgente. Gracias… si adiós.- arrojó el teléfono al sillón y propinó un grito de frustración.

Aclaré mi garganta para llamar su atención.

-¡Oh Bella! Qué bueno que llegaste.- se abalanzó en mis brazos y la abracé fuerte.

-Alice… no vengo sola…-acaricié su espalda y me deshice de su abrazo.

-Oh, lo siento.- tosió, miró a Edward y se le iluminó la cara.- ¡Edward!- y nos miró con la mirada traviesa.- ¿Acaso?...¿¡Ya es oficial?! – saltó de lado a lado.- No creí que fueras tan rápido Edward.

-Alice que rayos...

-Aún no es oficial.- me interrumpió Edward y tomó mi mano.

-¡Qué lindos se ven juntos!- dijo con una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos.- ¡Y no necesitaste de mi ayuda! Wow.

-¿Qué esconden ustedes dos?- solté la mano de Edward y miré a ambos intrigada, sabía que Alice escondía algo el día de la pijamada.

-Nada.- dijeron al mismo tiempo e intercambiaron miradas.

-¡Alice!- la regañé.

-Luego discutimos ese asuntillo. Ni se imaginan lo que me acaba de pasar.- dijo abatida.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Edward interesado.

-Me cambiaron la fecha para el desfile.- se alborotó el cabello con sus manos.

-Se supone que es mañana ¿no? ¿La pospusueron o?

-¡No! ¡La cambiaron para el día de hoy!- me interrumpió.

-¿¡Qué?!- dije casi gritando.

-Sí, mi profesor es un maldito y cambio la fecha del evento porque según él la moda hay siempre cambios de planes y algunos son muy drásticos. Aunque creo que ya lo veía venir, no sé lo presentía por eso me adelanté con los diseños casi un mes.

-Qué desgraciado es tu maestro- concordé con ella.

-Y para colmo nos también tenemos que hacer otra pieza, como el tema es de "alfombra roja" el atuendo que inicia tendrá que ser en pareja, eso quiere decir que también tengo que hacer un traje.

-¡No!- dijimos Edward y yo al unísono.

-Sí, y todo esto nos los dijo por correo ayer a las 5 de la tarde. Bella estoy muy estresada y a estas alturas no encontrare un modelo masculino para mi desfile.

**(1)**-No precisamente….-miré a mi acompañante con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en el rostro, Edward tenía cuerpo y cara perfecta sus facciones eran finitas, dignas de un modelo. –Alice hoy estas de suerte.- posé mi mano sobre el pecho de Edward.

Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas y en seguida entendió.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, hermanita te acabo de encontrar un modelo.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?- dijo Edward emocionado y Alice y yo lo miramos con ojos bonitos.- Oh no… no pueden estar hablando enserio.

-Oh sí- dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

En seguida solté la mano de Edward y corrí a la puerta para cerrarla con llave, escondí la llave en el bolso de mi hermana porque sabía que Edward podía salirse con la suya y escaparse en cuanto nos tomara distraídas. Alice mientras tanto se encargaba de arrastrar a Edward a la sala para comenzar a tomarle medidas y sólo hacer modificaciones leves al traje porque según ella el traje ya estaba hecho y le faltaban sólo los detalles finales.

-Ahora, ve a mi cuarto y ponte esto- mi hermana le arrojó el traje a Edward y él lo tomó antes de que callera al suelo, Alice tenía pésima puntería al igual que yo, era algo de familia.- Ahora.- Alice lo fulmino con la mirada porque por la expresión de Edward podías ver que él pensaba que mi hermanita no hablaba enserio, él era un libro abierto.

-Está bien.- Edward camino hacia el cuarto de mi hermana y cerró la puerta.

-¡No te tardes!- suplicó o más bien amenazó.

Tres minutos más tarde -sí los conté- Edward salió y se veía fantástico el traje que había confeccionado mi hermana, era de un color grisáceo que hacia juego con el vestido que me habían obligado a probarme el día anterior, suspiré sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-¿Alice segura que lo hiciste tú? Parece de diseñador- halagó Edward gracias a dios sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada porque estaba babeando, parecía modelo de Armani.

-Oh dios te queda algo largo de las mangas pero, te ves perfecto.- Alice aplaudió y tomó su caja de alfileres.- Naciste para estar en ese traje.

-Para mi gusto me queda bien de las mangas.-dijo Edward revisando las mangas y acomodándose el saco.

-Bella ensuciarás mis telas con tu baba.-Alice dijo con una risa y yo me sonrojé como tomate.

-No estaba babeando.- mascullé

-Sí, claro.- me guiñó el ojo y comenzó a poner colocar alfileres en las partes del traje que iban a ser modificadas.

Gruñí por lo bajo y me hundí en el sillón deseando que la tierra me, cuando sentí que mis que el calor de mis mejillas se había ido decidí de darle otro vistazo a Edward tratando de no babear esta vez. La cara de Edward no tenía precio, se veía incómodo y Alice le daba un pequeño zape en la mano cada vez que se movía, reí audiblemente.

-¿Te diviertes?- me miró con ojos de pistola y Alice le dio otro golpe.

-Demasiado- asentí aun riéndome.

-¿También te pega?- Edward se movió bruscamente y Alice le propino un buen golpe en el brazo. Negué con la cabeza sin poder contestar porque me estaba muriendo de la risa.- ¿Así te sientes?

-Exacto.- me cubrí el rostro para calmarme.-Emmett tiene que ver esto- me dejé de cubrir la cara con las manos y saqué mi teléfono.

-¡Bella!- hizo berrinche y justamente tomé foto donde hacia esa cara graciosa que provocaba que se derritiera mi corazón.

-Demasiado tarde. La guardaré para cuando me sienta triste y quiera reírme un ratito.- guardé el celular en mi bolsillo.

-Eres malvada- gruñó entre dientes.

-Déjala, ella ha tomado como cien fotos vergonzosas de mí. Pero ella no se ha dado cuenta que yo también yo hago lo mismo- rio como villana de película.

-¿Cómo dices?- dije con la boca abierta ante tal declaración de mi hermanita.

-Cuando ella no este presente te enseño las fotos- susurró de forma audible y Edward rio mirándome con ojos divertidos.

-¿A qué hora es el evento?- Edward le preguntó a mi hermana para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación y no pudiera reclamarles, pero esto no se iba a quedar así tenía que ver las fotos...

-A las ocho ¿Por? – a esa hora íbamos a salir Edward y yo a nuestra cita, pero ahora importaba más el proyecto de mi hermana la cena podría esperar.- ¿Tenías planes?

-No.- mentí pero Edward había dicho que sí… miré a Edward con ojos de "cállate"- Digo Sí…- ahora Edward dijo lo contrario y lo miré con cara de "¿en serio?"- Es decir… si teníamos planes pero los podemos cambiar para otro día.

-Oh perdón…- hizo un puchero- se los recompensaré.

-No es necesario.- Edward dijo antes que yo.

-Te regalaré el traje, tómalo como un regalo de disculpa- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- dijo Edward sorprendido.

-Sí pero… será tuyo después del desfile por ahora sigue siendo de mi propiedad.

-Gracias, Alice.

-¿A mí no me darás nada?- dije algo celosa.

-Dios Bella odias cuando te hago ropa.

-¿Quién dice?- me puse a la defensiva.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta que te haga ropa?

-Desde ayer…- dije nerviosa y Edward soltó una carcajada.

-¿Bella puedes hacerme un favor?- Alice cambió de tema.- ¿Puedes buscar mi teléfono y marcar el número de Kate Denali?

-Claro.- me levanté del sillón y busqué el celular de Alice.

-Denali… ¿Por qué me suena conocido?- dijo "el chico Armani"

-Ah Kate Denali es hermana de la actual modelo Tanya Denali.

-Oh… ya veo.- respondió con un hilo de voz.

No tarde nada en encontrar el número de la tal modelo y puse el altavoz.

- ¿Aló? – después de dos pitidos dijo una voz femenina que sonaba a campanitas, La voz de un hombre y ella hacían risitas al otro lado de la línea telefónica.- Espera John, ¿Quién es?

-Alice- dijo mi hermana con voz áspera.

-Ah la chica del- otra risa y.. ¿Eso fue un beso?

-Sí la del vestido.- se adelantó a decir.

-Oh Ali-Alice ¿Qué pasa? - ¿Por qué carajos de oía agitada? ¿Qué tanto estaba haciendo que no podía habar con mi hermana

-¿Estas ocupada? ¿Te hablo Ángela Weber?

- Ah, eh, no, ¿la nerd de lentes?. - Su respiración pausada.

-Si esa.- mi hermana suspiro- ¿Te dijo lo del cambio de planes?

- ¡Mierda Jo-ohn!- Ahora entendía por qué la respiración acompasada la perra estaba follando mientras hablaba con mi hermana.

- ¿Por qué contesta el teléfono mientras hace eso? – Pregunté molesta porque la tal modelo ni siquiera estaba al tanto de lo que mi hermana decía. Miré el rostro de Edward él tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –me recordó a Emmett y sus morbosidades- no me sorprendía, eran hermanos, Edward me miró con deseo en los ojos y me guiñó el ojo y ahora era yo la que se sentía incómoda. Hace tiempo que yo no estaba con alguien de esa forma, no hice nada más que ruborizarme y morder mi labio.

-Bella…- Alice me miró con una mueca.

-Voy a colgar.

-No, tengo que preguntarle si va a ir.

- Oh, Alice, espérame. – Interrumpió la voz del teléfono.- ¿Por qué mierdas decía el nombre de mi inocente hermanita mientras llegaba a su orgasmo?

-Puedes hacerlo en otro momento- pero ella negó con la cabeza varias veces-Más te vale ir a la pasarela hoy- dije enfadada, cerré los ojos y colgué el teléfono antes de que me respondiera.

Dejé el teléfono en la mesa y Alice me veía con ojos de que me quería asesinar.

-Momento incomodo número 1832.- dijo Edward para romper el silencio y romper la tensión del ambiente. Eso sonreír a mi hermana y a mí también.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté

-¡Las cuatro!- miró Alice su reloj. Wow el tiempo se me pasó rapidísimo.- ¡ya es tarde!¡Tarde!- no dejaba de correr en círculos.-Bella métete a bañar.

-¿Qué, por qué? Yo no voy a ir al desfile.

-Oh claro que vas a ir, también irá Rosalie y Emmett.- alcé la ceja.- También vas a ir tu Edward, no te angusties.- palmeó su pecho.

-¿Y papá?

-Me dijo que ese tipo de eventos no eran su estilo pero me deseaba suerte y me dijo que tomara muchas fotos.

-Oh…

-¡Pero Bella qué haces! La ducha no se abrirá por si sola y tenemos que estar ahí a las seis.- me empujó hacia el baño.

-Ya voy ya voy- cerré la puerta y puse el seguro.

-Y no te tardes porque Edward sigue después

-¿¡Qué?!- escuché a al chico de cabello cobrizo gritar.

**(2)**Abrí la llave de la ducha y esperé a que saliera el agua caliente, mientras tanto me quitaba la ropa, me miré al espejo y me veía diferente… veía a una chica _feliz,_ la mujer de ojos color chocolate que estaba en frente de mí tenía un brillo en la mirada y sus mis mejillas estaban rosadas; Sonreí para mis adentros y culpé al chico de ojos color esmeralda. Una vez que entré a la ducha y sentí el agua caliente recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mis músculos se relajaron puse un poco de shampoo en la palma de mi mano y comencé a tararear una canción que hace tiempo había escuchado pero no recordaba el título por el momento y masajeé mi cuero cabelludo después tomé la esponja y enjaboné mi cuerpo con tranquilidad y lentamente.

Después empecé a bañarme con velocidad por qué no quería dejar a mi hermana con el agua fría porque me mataría, salí de la regadera y todo el baño estaba lleno de vapor, tomé una toalla y la puse alrededor de mi cuerpo también antes de despedirme del sauna en el que estaba tomé mi ropa y salí al fin del baño.

-Listo- me quité de la puerta cuando vi correr a Alice hacia el sanitario.

-¡Pensé que nunca saldrías! la ropa que usarás esta en mi cuarto. –Alcé la mano para protestar.- La vas a usar porque te lo ordeno, no te preocupes por el maquillaje- dijo algo acelerada.- de eso me preocupo yo y sólo quiero que seques bien tu cabello Rosalie no tardará en llegar y ella te peinará ¿Esta bien? –asentí a sus indicaciones-Bueno ya me voy a bañar.

-¿Qué pasó con Edward?-pregunté después de no notar su presencia.

-Se fue a bañar a su casa. También se fue a arreglar… para ahorrar tiempo.

-¿Se llevó el traje?

-No, lo dejo porque si tiene la más mínima arruga antes del desfile le dije que lo iba a matar.

-Ok.-cerré la puerta del baño para ya no atrasarla más.

Entré a mi habitación y gemí cuando vi lo que tenía que usar… Alice hasta había elegido mi ropa interior que era de encaje y nada discreta, tomé el sostén en mis manos y eran de esos que daban un efecto push-up y ni digamos de lo de abajo… la habitación me comenzó a dar vueltas y la temperatura del lugar había subido. Dejé las prendas y me dediqué a ver lo demás, Alice me había dejado un top en forma de corazón, tenía mangas cortas y era de color negro pero viéndolo con atención me di cuenta que sólo me cubriría los pechos ¿En qué rayos pensaba mi hermana?

A lado de éste había una falda de color azul marino con detalles negros y un poco de tul encima para quitarle tonalidad a la falda. La falda era muy larga para mi gusto, observé el atuendo por varios segundos y después entendí, la falda iba justo debajo del busto ¡Pero que tonta era! La moda no era tan complicada después de todo yo era la que se complicaba la vida, ahora entendía el enigma que mi hermana me había dejado… era un vestido de dos piezas.

Me cambié como rayo aunque tuve problemas con el cierre de la falda pude resolverlo, me vestí rápido porque en cualquier momento podría llegar mi acompañante, admiré mi silueta en el espejo y debía admitir que me veía bien, Alice sabía que ropa me favorecía. Siguiendo las indicaciones de mi hermana sequé mi cabello y me puse los accesorios que también había dejado ahí, dejo unos aretes de perlas que de inmediato supe que le pertenecieron a mamá, mi corazón quería llorar cuando vi esas reliquias. Como no quería ser una carga para Alice decidí maquillarme, no exageré con el pero tampoco hice algo tan profesional como lo que me suele hacer mi hermana, sólo puse unas cuantas capas de rímel en mis largas pestañas y un poco de labial rojo, quise poner rubor pero mis mejillas ya estaban rosas –más de normal- por naturaleza.

Terminé justamente antes de que mi hermana saliera de bañarse, se veía ahora más estresada pero se relajó sólo un poco cuando me vio.

-Oh Bella, te ves divina.- planchó unas arrugas de mi vestid-falda.-Edward se va a derretir.

-Todo es gracias a ti.- me sonrojé.

-¡Te maquillaste!- miro detenidamente mi cara en busca de un error.

-Podía hacerlo sin ti, aparte quería quitarte un peso de encima.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, te dejo para que te vistas. ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

-Si, por favor.- suspiró-¿Traes la camioneta?

-La dejé en casa, pero le puedo decir a Rosalie que la traiga

-Hazlo y por favor metan todos los vestidos que están en mi estudio con sumo cuidado- advirtió- no quiero que se arruguen, también dile a Edward si puede guardar todos los zapatos en su coche porque dudo que en la camioneta quepan con los vestidos.

-Sí, no te preocupes yo me ocupo de eso. Tu dedícate a ponerte más bella- sonreí y cerré la puerta de su habitación.

Me senté en el sofá e hice un par de llamadas a Rosalie, ella ya estaba en camino por lo que no pudo traer el coche me puse paranoica pero ella me tranquilizó diciéndome que traían la Jeep de Emmett incluso era más grande que mi auto, los vestidos entrarían ahí sin problema alguno. Comencé a limpiar el desorden que tenía mi hermana, acomodé las cosas que tenía botadas en la mesa como las agujas, alfileres, tijeras, cinta métrica, etcétera, guardé en su estuche todas sus herramientas de trabajo y también sólo recogí las telas que estaban en el piso no las tiré porque sabía que le daría un infarto y no sabía si las ocuparía en un futuro así que sólo las guardé en una bolsa y las dejé en el estudio, prefería no arriésgame.

**(3)**Cuando escuché que la puerta se cerraba, fui directo a la sala para ver a Rosalie, pero para mi sorpresa la persona que estaba entrando a la sala era Edward, se veía guapísimo llevaba un traje negro, su cabello mojado y despeinado, podía oler desde donde me encontraba su exquisita colonia y ¡dios! acababa de afeitarse dejé de mirarlo antes de comenzar a babear por tercera vez en el día.

-Hola.- sentí su voz y pasos aproximándose hacia mí.

-Hola.-mordí mi labio mirando al piso pero el sólo alzó un poco mi barbilla antes de que mirara por completo el piso, me miraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja-¿Qué pasa?

-Y a mí me dices que soy distraído.- rio enseñándome sus perlas blancas.- Hacemos juego.

Ahora miré su atuendo con más detalle y tenía la razón, su corbata era del mismo color de mi falda.

-Oh… ¿Alice planeó esto?- alcé la ceja sospechando que mi hermana estaba detrás de esto.

-No.- lo miré enfadada- lo juro.

-Confío en ti- susurré.

-Te ves hermosa.-puso sus manos en mi cintura y me acercó más hacía él.

-Gracias- dije con un rubor en mis mejillas.

-Te ves adorable cada vez que te ruborizas- olió mi cabello y me alejé de el para verlo directamente a los ojos.

Sentía que era el momento de hacerlo, era el momento de eliminar esa maldita raya invisible que había entre nosotros porque ¡Rayos! Como tenía ganas de besarlo, ya me había cansado de hacerme la difícil me estaba volviendo loca cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado.

-Recuérdame felicitar a la diseñadora.- guiñó el ojo y pasó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.

Me paré de puntitas y cerré los ojos… estaba decidida, hoy iba a besarlo, no me importaba quería saber a qué sabían esos carnosos labios.

-¡Awh Eddie!-azotó la puerta Emmett.- ¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Eres un bobo mi amor, estaban a punto de besarse.- le contestó mi hermana aguantando las risas.

-Y arruinaron el momento.-susurré y separé a Edward de mi lado.

-Emmett…-arrugó el chico de cabellos cobrizos la nariz.- Ya te dije que no me llames así.

-Claro Eddie.- rodó los ojos.

Rosalie me tomó de la mano y me llevó de nuevo al cuarto, no sin antes de que yo le avisara a cada uno de los grandulones lo que debían de hacer. Se pusieron en marcha y Edward comenzó a llevarse pilas de cajas de zapatos mientras que el novio de mi hermana se llevaba con cuidado los vestidos a la camioneta, mientras tanto, mi hermana me sentaba en una silla en frente del tocador de mi hermana para arreglarme el cabello.

-¿Cómo quieres que te peine?

-¿En serio me estas preguntando esto?-alcé la ceja mirándola a a través del reflejo del espejo- ¿A mí? A una persona que no tiene ni una pizca de gusto por la moda.- bufé y ella comenzó a reír.

-Ya sabía tu respuesta, sólo te quería molestar.- comenzó a pasar sus dedos a través de mi cabello y a darle forma, yo mientras veía sus movimientos.

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta lo que la rubia llevaba puesto un precioso vestido a la rodilla color azul rey, le hacía justicia a su cuerpo y mostraba sus curvas de una forma espectacular, cuando dio la vuelta para buscar pasadores pude ver que llevaba un enorme escote en la espalda; el vestido había sido hecho para ella. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un gran moño y había algunos mechones rubios que se escapaban pero aun así se veía maravillosa y ni digamos del maquillaje, hacía destacar esos ojos que había heredado de Reneé.

-¡Bella!- me regañó mi hermana mientras me hacía crepé en el cabello, al parecer me haría una gran coleta con volumen.

-Perdón.- me sonrojé, me había perdido en su vestimenta.- ¿Qué decías?

-Que tanto se traen Edward y tú?- sonrió y miré hacia otro lado tratando de controlar un suspiro.-¿Qué pasa?- dejó de cepillarme el cabello y el semblante preocupado apenas tres arrugas aparecieron en su frente.

-Cierra la puerta, tenemos que hablar.- ordené y obedeció, al cabo de unos segundos llegó a mi lado.- Tu peinas y yo hablo.- ella asintió.- Tengo un gran dilema, sabes… Edward, es muy apuesto y tierno conmigo nunca había conocido a alguien así, y lo sabes.- la miré con una media sonrisa.- Pero…- a partir de ahí comencé a susurrar porque tenía temor de que nos escucharan los chicos.- Pero no sé que hacer al respecto. Alice me dio una idea loca y no está nada mal, con ella podríamos borrar el historial de nuestro padre, me dijo que tenía que seducirlo y hacerle creer que lo quería pero… ¿Si a final de todo sale mal?

Rosalie sólo suspiro, sabía que no tenía una solución.

-Estas en un gran dilema.-me miró triste y continuó con su trabajo.- pero confió que harás lo mejor, lo que tu corazón te diga. No importa cuál sea la decisión que tomes, sabes que Alice y yo estaremos para ti.- besó mi coronilla (agradecí que no llevara aún labial, sino me hubiera dejado ahí la gran marca roja)

-Gracias.- la miré sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.-¿Crees que se entere?

-¿De qué robamos autos o de que en sólo estas con Edward para beneficio de la familia?

-Ambas.- mordí mi labio.

-No lo sé, somos astutas pero él es policía.

-¿Qué harías en mi lugar?

-Alejarme.- terminó el peinado y con una sonrisa triste, como si le estuviera diciendo que tiene que separarse de Emmett

-¿Pero… si ya no soy capaz de hacerlo?- arrugué mi frente.

-Significa que no estas con él por interés.- chasqueó la lengua y abrió la puerta de nuevo.

**Edward POV.**

Cuando Bella salió del cuarto de Alice, se veía aún más hermosa el peinado había sido la cereza del pastel. Aunque se veía rara como si tuviera una pelea mental, no paraba de fruncir el ceño y mirar hacia el suelo, se veía tan… indefensa. Me dieron ganas de arrogar los zapatos que llevaba para acunarla en mis brazos y decirle que si necesitaba ayuda podía contar conmigo. Alguien se aclaró la garganta llamando mi atención.

-¿Son los últimos pares?- preguntó la pequeña hermana de Bella colocando sus manos en la cintura.

-Sí.- alejé mi mirada de la chica de cabellos color chocolate para mirarla a ella.

Iba vestida completamente diferente a sus hermana –obviamente era así porque ella tenía que destacar, era la diseñadora- el vestido era color blanco con encaje negro en el busco y era corto pero discreto y se veía totalmente profesional, como una verdadera diseñadora de modas, también me di cuenta que era la única que llevaba el cabello suelto y caía en sus hombros con chinos no totalmente marcados.

-Bien, bueno yo me iré contigo y con Bella en el Volvo, tenemos que irnos de una vez porque hay que cambiarte ¿Ok?.- yo sólo asentí y me fui hacia la salida.

-¿Cómo me veo?- le preguntó Alice a Bella dando una pirueta, mi pequeña sonrió.

-Espectacular.- corrió a los brazos de su hermana y se dieron un abrazo.

Sentí que hacía mal tercio.

-Las espero abajo.- dije mirando a otro lado y salí del departamento sintiéndome completamente estúpido había arruinado el momento.

Puse el último par de zapatos en mi cajuela, estaba a punto de explotar. Encendí el auto y espere a las chicas a que bajaran, Emmett y Rose estaban en la Jeep junto con 12 atuendos para el desfile; a los 5 minutos las hermanas bajaron tomadas de la mano ahora Bella venía con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Perdón.- se disculpó Alice mientras entraba en el asiento trasero y Bella en el del copiloto.-Estaba cerciorándome de que nada faltara.

-No te preocupes.- sonreí y empecé a conducir, sabía dónde estaba la escuela de Alice siempre pasaba por ahí.

-No vayas a conducir como loco.- bajó un poco la ventanilla con una risa.- Alice te va a matar si le pasa algo a sus zapatos

-Tienes toda tu boca llena de razón. ¿Estas nervioso Edward?

-¿No debería ser yo quien te estuviera preguntándote eso?- alcé la ceja mirándola incrédulo por el espejo retrovisor

-Hmmm tal vez, te pregunto porque vas a ser tu quien modelará mi obra maestra.

-Viéndola de esa manera…-respondí con una risa nerviosa.

-Alice déjalo ya, pobrecito.- acarició mi hombro Bella.

-Te advierto Edward que si algo sale mal mientras tu desfilas.- cruzó los brazos y me miró con ojos amenazantes, me dieron escalofríos.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.- la regañó Bella.- Relájate Alice. Deberías de dejar de amenazar a Edward, él ya te está haciendo un favor siendo tu modelo, deberías de dejar de ser malagradecida

-Lo siento.- miró hacia la ventana avergonzada.- es que…

-No te preocupes. Entiendo.- interrumpí y alcé las cejas para calmar la tensión en el ambiente y prevenir una pelea.

Después hubo un largo silencio, y ahora comencé a sentirme nervioso respecto al desfile, espero que no fuese una noche larga. Cuando entramos todo se veía tranquilo aunque la pasarela era demasiado larga, tomé saliva. Al momento de entrar tras bambalinas todo era un completo caos, Alice empezó a ayudar a Emmett con los vestidos mientras que Bella y yo llevábamos los pares de zapatos, había muchas modelos por todos lados, cada una de ellas era atractiva pero ninguna era tan hermosa como la mujer que me acompañaba, me extrañó que no sintiera atracción por ninguna excepto Bella. Ahora sólo tenía ojos para ella.

-Mándalas a maquillaje-gritó Alice y Bella asintió, se quitó los tacones y los arrojó a lado de los demás pares y comenzó a correr de un lado a otro buscando a las modelos.

-Wow.- miré a mi alrededor.

-Y esto ni siquiera es una línea de ropa oficial, es sólo un proyecto final.- la pequeña duende tomó mi brazo y me empezó a quitar el saco.

-¿Qué haces?- me puse de nuevo el saco completamente asustado.

-Ponerte el traje, duh.-rodó los ojos y comenzó a quitarme el saco de nuevo con una mano mientras que con otro tenía el traje en el brazo.

-¿En frente de todos?

-Dios Edward no seas nena ahorita.- señaló a las modelos que estaban en ropa interior como si eso fuera natural para ellas.

-Yo puedo desvestirme solo Alice.- arrugué la nariz y comencé a desvestirme.

-Gracias a dios, tengo algo menos que hacer.- suspiró aliviada.-¿Ya llegó Kate?- comenzó a gritar y todos nos voltearon a ver y me puso la ropa que debía usar en el hombro.

- ¿Dónde dejo mi ropa?- pero Alice ya había desaparecido.

**(3)**Me sentía intimidado. Muchas mujeres cuando pasaban a mi lado susurraban cosas al oído de la otra y me mandaban miradas coquetas. Comencé a quitarme la ropa evitando las mirar a las demás y dedicándome sólo a lo que hacía. Me había puesto el traje y ahora me quedaba a la perfección, Alice llegaría a ser una gran diseñadora en poco tiempo.

-Vaya espectáculo que acabas de dar.- volteé para ver de quien provenía esa voz y mis pupilas se dilataron al verla, era la mujer que menos me quería encontrar. Tanya Denali

-Tanya… ¿Qué haces aquí?- rasqué la parte de mi nuca.

-Vine a dejar a mi hermana, iré a sentarme allá.- señaló con su pulgar un lugar de la pasarela.

-Que bien.- bufé.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres modelo? -preguntó incrédula cruzando los brazos.

-Sólo estoy ayudando a una amiga.- respondí a secas.

-¿A tu nueva novia?- estaba echando humo por las orejas.

-No, a la hermana de mi novia.- reí y Tanya me miró con la boca abierta.

-Edward ¿Todo bien?- Bella se acercó a mi alzando una ceja y tomó mi brazo.

-Sí, sólo saludaba a una vieja amiga.- bufó la rubia rodando los ojos.

-¿Wow Se conocen?- preguntó interesada.

-Algo así.- contestó Tanya mirándola con esas miradas que matan.-¿Quién eres?

-Bella Swan. ¿Y tú eres?- sonrió amablemente y rodeé su cintura con mi brazo.

-¿Ah, tu hermana es la diseñadora? – no respondió su pregunta y miraba a Bella de arriba abajo como si le estuviera buscando un defecto.

-Sí.- me miró confundida y yo sólo pase mi mano por mi cabello.-Lo siento, tengo que robarte a Edward, lo llevaré a maquillaje. Fue un….- se fue indignada haciendo una escena.- placer conocerte.- sonó más bien como pregunta y no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.- ¿Qué demonios?

-Olvídala.- acaricié su cabello y me jaló hacia donde estaban maquillando a las chicas.- No hablabas en serio ¿O sí?

-¿Qué pensabas que hacía?- me sentó en una silla y los estilistas empezaron a peinar mi cabello, me sentía como conejillo de indias.

-Salvarme de esa rubia.- señalé hacia una inexistente persona y ella rodó los ojos.

-Me tengo que ir.- acarició la palma de mi mano pero yo la sujete con fuerza.

-No te vayas. Supliqué y los estilistas me rogaron que no me moviera. Ahora los nervios se apoderaban de mí.

-No vas a estar sólo, Edward Cullen estas en el paraíso.- señaló todo el lugar.- Míralo, lleno de hermosas modelos. El sueño de cualquier hombre.

-Pero mis ojos sólo ven a una persona.- entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella y Bella mordió su labio ocultando un sonrojo color coral que se veía carmín contra su piel pálida.

-¿Estas nervioso?- sonrió divertida cambiado completamente de tema.

-Claro que no.- escupí.

-¡Lo estas! Eres un libro abierto.- besó mi mejilla. Pero después soltó mi mano –me sentí vacío- y se las llevo a las mejillas- Dios, arruiné todo.

-¿Qué?

Alcé las cejas y movió mi mandíbula para que ahora me viera en el espejo, tenía un beso color rojo en mi mejilla, sus labios eran perfectos. Estaba a punto de borrar el beso que me había dejado marcado, yo no quería que lo hiciera pero gracias a dios la chica que me peinaba la detuvo, creo que vio mi expresión.

-No, déjalo.-dijo con una sonrisa.- Se ve… sexy.-me guiñó el ojo y Bella se sonrojo tanto que ya no dio más guerra y miró al piso.

-Bueno… ya me voy. Alice estará contigo, creo que serás el primero en salir.- iba a acariciar mi cabello pero se arrepintió cuando la estilista la vio con ojos de pistola.- Te veré afuera. No te sientas presionado, diviértete. ¿Me prometes que lo harás?

Asentí y ella se fue no sin antes mandarme un sentía afortunado.

Terminó la estilista y Alice llegó justo a tiempo para otra vez jalarme, esta vez me llevó detrás de la pasarela.

-Siento por decirte hasta ahorita pero…- tomo una gran bocanada de aire, estaba exaltada.- serás el primero. Eres el único hombre de mi colección, espero que entiendas.

-Ya me habían avisado.- me encogí de hombros y metí las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡DIOS! Haz esa pose cuando llegues al final de la pasarela.- rogó Alice y la miré confundido.- Pon tus manos sobre los bolsillos y por tu peso sobre la otra.

-Alice, me veré estúpido.

-Claro que no lo harás. Tú camina como si fueras en la calle, claro párate derecho y no des tantos pasos largos, mira al frente todo el tiempo, tampoco sonrías. No quiero que deslumbres a tus jueces con tu sonrisa que no verán lo que hice.- comenzó a hablar muy rápido.

-Está bien.

-Gracias.- puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me miró.-¿Y ese beso?

-Por nada y bueno….

-Se ve maravilloso.

-Agradécele a Bella.- sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, voy a salir. En cuanto regresé y comience la música sales.- asentí rápido mientras ella tomaba un micrófono.

-Suerte- susurré y comencé a arreglar inexistentes arrugas del traje.

Se escucharon aplausos y gritos –los reconocí de inmediato eran de Emmett- no pude evitar reírme, Alice mataría ese grandulón por hacer relajo en mero show. Había una pequeña televisión que mostraba lo que pasaba allá afuera. La hermana de Bella se veía nerviosa pero controlaba su euforia.

-Hola bueno… me inspiré en la alfombra roja y en el punk y algo de glamour. Quiero darle gracias a las personas que me ayudaron a hacer mi sueño realidad, en especial a mis hermanas Bella y Rosalie. Esto es para ustedes.- todos comenzaron a aplaudir.- Ah y gracias al novio de mi hermana que acepto ser mi modelo- rio nerviosa y pude ver a Bella desde el televisor tapándose el rostro.- ¡Bueno disfruten!-

Se despidió y otra ronda de aplausos sonó y en eso comenzó la música. Sólo le rezaba a dios para no caerme.

* * *

**Bueno esto fue el capítulo de hoy, siento haber tardado mucho en actualizar **** he estado ocupada con otros proyectos (los one shots que escribí, aparte tumblr consume mi tiempo) heh aparte también he estado leyendo. En fin, gracias por leer :D **

**-Scarlett**


End file.
